


Fissures of Thirteen

by Shadow_Spirit_Dragon_Wolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 63,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Spirit_Dragon_Wolf/pseuds/Shadow_Spirit_Dragon_Wolf
Summary: However unlikely; they were family. Not bound by blood, but by hatred and sorrow. As they try to pull each other and themselves back together they pave the way to becoming legends. Not only to the village that scorned and shunned them, but the entire world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story on here, but because I'm uploaded a lot of it on Fanfiction I'm going to upload the first bunch at one time so that I'm not confused about which ones I want to post. This is going to be interesting for certain.

**_Chapter 1_ **

**_Naruto_ **

I don’t understand.

It’s just that simple. I don’t think I’ll ever understand why they always look at me like that. Why does  _ everyone _ hate me for no reason at all? Did I really do something bad? If so, I want to know what it is so I can fix it.

I know the kids bully other students as well, but they like bullying me the most. Until the adults tell them off because they should stay away from me. It’s like I don’t exist to them. Like I’m just something they want to get rid of.

I just don’t know why. I’ve never done anything to any of them. I’m only six; what could I possibly have done?

I run through the streets not bothering to look around me. After all, I can feel their stares. That hatred they direct at me. They think I don’t hear them whispering, but I do. I can hear it very clearly.

“Isn’t that  _ the boy _ ?”

“Be quiet, just ignore him.”

“Momma, who’s that?”

“No one you have to concern yourself with, dear.”

“He looks lonely.”

“Listen, you’re not allowed to be near him.”

“I wish he’d just go away!”

“Why does the Hokage even let him stay in the village?”

“Is it really alright to allow him to enter the academy?”

“Yeah, I mean, just think what could happen if  _ he _ became a ninja.”

I try to drown them out. I’ve long since stopped crying about the things they say. I stop for a bit to look up at the Hokage monument. What I wouldn’t give to be respected like the Hokage. To be treated like I was actually important. Maybe… maybe if I were to become Hokage…

I shake my head. I have to graduate the academy first, and most of the stuff is too confusing. I can’t get any of it, and the teachers are no help! The best I get is ignored!

Sometimes I even wonder why I still go to the academy. It’s not like I’d pass anyway. I can’t get this stuff. I don’t know why I don’t just give up.

Then a part of me tells me I can’t give up because I want to prove to everyone that I’m not some monster. I want to have friends. I want to have people who care about me. I want it so badly. Seeing everyone with their family and friends… it hurts deep inside. I don’t know how to change it, but it really makes me feel like I want that too. Can I have it?

Am I allowed to have it? Kids have said that my parents never loved me, and that I was just abandoned. I don’t know if they’re right, but given how this village feels about me I wouldn’t be surprised if they did.

I look into a river. What is it that makes me so different? Is it these marks? I stroke my face gently where three marks like whiskers line my cheeks. I’ve seen people with strange marks on their face before, like Kiba and Choji in my class, but none of them have marks like this.

I clench my fists grabbing a stone, and throwing it into the water to distort my appearance. I hate them! Why do I even have these marks? What do they mean? Am I really a monster? No one will ever answer me!

I’ve asked Old Man Hokage-one of the only people who will actually talk to me-but he just smiles sadly and tells me I’ll know when I’m older.

I don’t want to know when I’m older! I don’t even know how much older! I want to know  _ now _ ! Everyone’s keeping secrets from me!

I sigh going to the place I usually train. It’s at the outskirts of the village. I know I should be in one of the training grounds, but it’s not like anyone would miss me, and besides, I’d rather not have people glaring at me, or telling me to get out because I don’t belong there.

I walk into the clearing looking around. It doesn’t seem like anyone's found out about my secret training ground. That’s good. I’d rather no one knows about it.

I take off my backpack and lean it against a rock near the edge of the clearing. I pull out my shuriken. Guess I’m going to have to practice this we’re going to get tested on it, and I’m going to fail as always.

I always hear the kids complaining when they do badly because their parents would tell them off for getting a bad grade… I wonder what it’s like to be told off, but still be wanted. I wonder what it’s like to have a bond with a parent.

I shake my head. I’m going to have to stop thinking about that. There’s no real use. It’s only going to make me cry, and crying is pointless. I pick up the first shuriken aiming it at the target I set up on a tree. I try to throw it, but it doesn’t even land in the target at all. What am I doing wrong?

“I’d suggest you stop throwing it like that. Unless you  _ want _ to cut your hand in half, but that’s your choice honestly.”

I jump at the voice turning around. I look up seeing someone leaning against a tree. The foliage above creates a silhouette of the person. 

“Who are you?”

“Does it matter?”

“Well, yes.”

“If you say so. Though it is polite to give your own name first before asking someone else’s, child.”

“You want to know my name?” I ask. Why’s he even talking to me? Everyone always knows me.

“Maybe I do; maybe I don’t, but if you’re going to ask my name you’re going to have to do it politely.”

“I’m Naruto Uzumaki,” I say. I’m ready for the person to leave or throw something at me. No one ever stays around long enough to even ask my name. I have no reason to think this person will be any different.

“See, was that so hard?”

“So are you going to tell me your name?”

“Don’t feel like it.”

“Oh come on! I told you my name so why won’t you tell me yours?” I whine. I think this is the longest conversation I’ve ever had.

“Quit whining; it’s annoying.”

“You said you would tell me your name if I told you mine.”

“Actually, I said it was polite to give your name first before asking others; I never said was going to  _ tell _ you my name.”

“Whatever,” I say turning around again. “I need to train.”

“Don’t you know it’s dangerous to train out here? You could get hurt.”

“I don’t care. At least out here I won’t be bothered by people.”

“And what would happen if you got hurt?”

“Does it matter? No one even cares about me anyway, No one would miss me if I were dead!”

There was a moment of silence. “You’re only going to get killed training like that. Let me show you how to do it properly, and if you show promise, I’ll tell you who I am.”

Show me how to do it? No one’s ever done anything like that before. We get a demonstration in class, but they don’t really do anything for me. Especially when Sasuke is doing it. Sasuke does everything. Sasuke is amazing, and never does anything wrong! That’s what everyone says at least.

“Okay,” I say. Not that it’s going to make a difference. I’m just an idiot. This person will learn that really fast. I have no talent at all.

The person jumps out of the tree landing on the ground with ease. I look for a while. “You’re a really pretty, lady.” 

He looks at me for a while, then rolls his eyes. “I’m a man. And yes, before you ask, I’m sure. I checked last time I had a shower.”

“Well, anyway, you’re still pretty, but… you’re so pale. I mean, how are you even that pale? You look like…” my eyes widen in realization. “You look like an Oreo!”

He stares at me. “I’m… an Oreo…?”

“Yup!”

“You’re a strange child,” he says walking over to me. He picks up one of the practice shuriken. “It’s been a long time since I’ve held one of these. Now, pay attention. I don’t want to have to repeat this too many times.”

“Alright,” I say watching as he holds the shuriken different than what I had been doing. He flicks his wrist, and the shuriken goes flying hitting the bull's eye.

“Now you try, and no rushing. That only causes more problems. Once you can get the hang of it, you’ll start knowing how to do it faster, and when you’re in motion. You have to take these things one step at a time. You don’t learn how to run before you even know how to crawl after all.”

“I guess that makes sense,” I say. I turn to the target watching it. I grip the shuriken like he showed me, and tried to throw it. It was at least a little better this time.

“Don’t hold it so tight, let it slip out of your hand when you throw it.”

I keep training throwing shuriken after shuriken then getting them back when I run out. I don’t know how much time has passed, or even how many times I’ve been throwing shuriken, but I think I’m making progress.

“I suppose that’s all you can do for today.”

“No it’s not! I can keep going!” I say though I do feel a bit tired.

He fixes me with his golden eyes. “You’re going to learn really quickly that there is a limit to how far you can push your body. If you push yourself too hard bad things could happen. You need to give your body time to relax. If you don’t it’s not going to get better; you’re only going to hurt your body. If you work really hard one day then are out for a few days you’d get less done than if you did a little bit each day.”

“But I haven’t mastered it yet!”

“Mastering anything takes time and practice.”

“But Sasuke can do it with more than one shuriken!”

“Well, you  _ aren’t _ Sasuke, now are you? Perhaps he can, and perhaps he has people helping him learn how to do it, but that doesn’t matter. Having a rival is good, but you’re never going to be exactly like him. If you constantly compare what he can do to what you can do you’re never going to get better. Focus on what you can do. There are things you will be able to do that Sasuke just can’t do-“

“Like what?” I ask eagerly. Something that I can do that Sasuke can’t! Then I can finally beat him, and prove myself!

“I’m not sure yet. You’re just at the basics of your training. Your own style will only start to shine when you have at least D-rank techniques under your belt, and it will become very apparent when you get even stronger moves.”

“Oh,” I say calming down.

“Now go home, and get some rest. I’d also suggest you take a hot bath, they’re the best to get rid of stiff muscles, and your arm muscles might be a bit sore after throwing that many shuriken.”

“Alright,” I say putting my shuriken away. I wonder if I’m going to have hot water today. The water heat can be very testy at my house. I’m used to taking cold showers.

“By the way, since you wanted to know so badly, I’ll tell you my name, but you can’t tell anyone you know me.”

“I won’t,” I say. I know I should be worried about why he doesn’t want anyone else to know, but I’m too excited about having someone who was actually helping me to care about if I should trust him or not.

“My name is Orochimaru.”

“Good night, Orochimaru,” I say putting my backpack on, and waving. 

“Good night, Naruto,” he says. I look over my shoulder just as he vanishes in a puff of smoke.

I smile to myself. That’s the first time anyone but the old man has actually used my name. Okay, that’s a lie, a few other people have used my name. In fact I think I’m going to go get some Ramen before I go home.

This time I really don’t hear all the talking about me. After all, I’m in too much of a good mood. I finally have someone who wants to train me. Someone who will help me with my jutsu. I can’t really tell anyone, but who’d want to know anyway?

I shake the thought off. It’s time to get some Ramen, a hot bath, some sleep, and endure the next day of the academy because I actually have something to look forwards too after all that stupidity. I’ll show everyone that I will be a great ninja whether they like it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_ **

**_Orochimaru_ **

I watch the boy head back to Konoha shaking my head. Such a strange boy.

I turn away from my old home. I shouldn’t stay this close to it, but a part of me that I still can’t get rid of makes me want to stay. What for? For the teammates who abandoned me? For the teacher who never understood me? No, then what…?

I move through the trees silently. I know this forest better than any patrols that come through so I hardly have to worry about them. Sarutobi-sensei knows that I can’t be beaten by normal people. Only Jiraiya and Tsunade can even come close to matching me. Tsunade wouldn’t come back though. She swore off being a ninja. So much for saving more people’s lives. She’s the best healer Konoha has had, but she just up and left.

Not that I blame her. I know how much Dan meant to her. Nawaki was hard enough, but Dan…

I feel a pang of… guilt? Why? Because of Nawaki? I was in charge of that squad. I was supposed to keep them safe, but he just rushed forwards. I didn’t even have time to save him before everything exploded.

I would have backed Tsunade, but it was already too late. Too late for a great man and friend. Someone to make Tsunade happy.

Some might say that Jiraiya should be happy to no longer have competition for Tsunade’s attention, but then they didn’t know him. He is a perverted fool with way too much time on his hands, but he cared about Dan as much as we did. The fact that he wasn’t even there made things worse.

He was never there though. He decided to stay behind in the middle of wartorn Ame to train three brats. We should have just killed them, but no, he wanted to play the hero and take care of them. For three years the oaf was training three people who might as well one day become our enemies. Does he honestly think that he gave them kindness so they will spare us if it does come to that? That’s not how the world works.

I don’t even know why I’m worried. I severed my ties with Konoha. I don’t care about the village anymore. I’m going to become immortal. I’m going to prove that they made a mistake letting me live.

Yet… there is something that ties me to the village. More than just that little child from earlier…

“Having fun trying to hide from me?” I ask.

“I wouldn’t do that, you know it. You’d probably stab me,” Sakumo Hatake says coming out of the trees. A man who-to most people’s knowledge-is dead. Had been dead for years. But they were wrong. The man who was said to rival me and my teammates was very much alive. He’d faked his own death instead after much urging from yours truly.

It’s not like I care too much about him. I just owed him a favour since he saved my life once. That’s all.

“No, that would take too much effort, besides, you’re better with blades,” I say.

“Eat me then?” he grins.

“You act like my reputation for murdering people without caring is a joke.”

“Aww, would you kill me?” he asks. It’s times like this that I forget the man is actually a very powerful ninja. Kind and gentle off the battlefield, but give him something to protect, and he won’t let up until his victim is dead.

“I will if you don’t stop talking like that, and wipe that stupid grin off your face,” I say, but the death glare I send him doesn’t even phase him. In fact, my harshest killing intent only serves to raise his guard rather than make him quake in fear.

“Well, you sure were enjoying yourself with that boy earlier,” he says. He’s not even worried. He knows what I’ve done to people of this village, and he knows I don’t regret it. He’s devoted to the village. Would he really trust me with someone as important to the village like that boy?

“He is interesting.”

“Interesting?”

“Just call it a whim, Hatake. He just reminded me of Jiraiya is all,” I reply. I feel a pain in my chest, and I push it down. I hate thinking of my old teammates.

“I see,” he says clearly not convinced.

“I hate you,” I tell him.

“I like you too,” he says cheerfully.

“I don’t know what your problem is, but you need to quit being so happy.”

“I need to be cheerful because you’re so negative that I need to balance it out,” he says. But even I can see that his grey eyes are a bit haunted. The whole village shunning him for doing what he believed, and then leaving his son to grow up the way he did has worn on the older man for sure.

“You’re an idiot,” I decide.

“Perhaps, but you’re also interested in the boy more than just thinking about your old friends. What is it about him? The fact that he’s alone?”

I glare at him, but again it’s lost. Then again, that was part of the reason. Though I must admit, The first time I looked at the boy all I could see was his father. All I could see was the man that stole my dream, but then I looked into his eyes more, and saw a look I never saw in Minato Namikaze’s eyes. Such hopeless loss, like the whole world was against him since the day he was born.

“It was just a whim,” I repeat.

“Sure,” Sakumo says voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Believe what you want; I’m not going to stop you.”

“Only because you know I’m right.”

“Shove a sock in it,” I say moving faster than him. He catches up rather fast. After a while of traveling we arrive at an abandoned house. It’s where we’ve been living. It’s stupid for me to live so close to the village, but it’s hard to be parted from it.

I’m surprised that Sakumo is still so devoted. I suppose it’s because of his son. But really, the village abandoned him, and turned their backs on him, but he still cares. He still wants to save all of them. It’s very strange; I don’t really get it.

The house isn’t much we have to live off the land around here, but that’s nothing unusual for ninja on missions. We’ve lived in a lot harsher climates than Konoha. It’s pretty mild here. Being in the middle of the deserts of Suna during a sandstorm is very rough.

Konoha has it’s fair share of bad weather though. There’s nothing quite like a Konoha thunderstorm to make your hair stand on edge.

“So are you planning on continuing to train him?” Sakumo asks never one to be quiet for too long.

“I suppose I have nothing better to do really. He intrigues me anyway.”

“Ah-ha! So it  _ is _ more than just a whim.”

“You already knew that!”

“But I wanted you to say it.”

“I’m going to cut your tongue out in your sleep.”

“How many times have you told me that now? Try coming up with something original.”

“Why are you so annoying?”

“Why are you so uptight?”

“Idiot,” I scoff going to my room to escape more of his stupid questions and assumptions.

The worst part about it is… he’s right. It doesn’t take long for me to get attached to things. I suppose people would argue it’s just because of the power he has inside him, and to an extent that is the case, but it’s not the real reason. That boy… he’s only what? Five? Six? Yet, he’s seen a lot; he’s been alone. Because he has the Kyuubi inside of him something he had no control over. Just like…

I shake it off. He’s a member of Konoha. One day he and I might meet on the battlefield. How strange that would be. To face him if I trained him.

I suppose I should just kill him so he doesn’t become a trouble down the road.

Yet… I can’t do that. I know that even without looking at the boy.

I guess even after all this I’m still weak in some ways. After all this I still yearn for my home. Even if I’ll never be accepted there. Maybe I just need to do something good. Who knows. For now I’ll just train this boy a bit, and see where it goes from there.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_ **

**_Naruto_ **

The next day, after eating some Ramen for breakfast, I head to the academy. I ignore everyone’s stares and whispers. I don’t want to get upset by them. After all I have something better to do. They can all hate me if they want, but I’ll show them someday!

I turn around looking up at the Hokage monument. The Hokage were the best of the best. They were the strongest ninja of the village. They were loved and respected. Even though the Old Man is old now, people still respect him. From what I can remember, he was taught by the second Hokage, and one the third’s students taught the fourth Hokage. I wonder who the fifth Hokage will be.

_ Maybe it’ll be me… _

I banish that thought almost as soon as it comes forward. Me? Hokage? Like that will ever happen. I’m not strong or smart. To be Hokage you have to be really powerful, and I can barely throw a shuriken right. I bet none of the Hokage ever had trouble with something so simple!

Shaking my head, I turn around again. I need to make sure I’m not late for class. If I am I’ll get yelled at, and told to stand outside. Sometimes I think it’s just an excuse to get me out of the room because no one else has to stand outside. After all, Shikamaru sleeps all the time, Kiba goofs off and Choji eats all the time. It’s just me.

It’s  _ always _ just me.

I’m not even sure why I  _ try _ going to the academy sometimes because it’s going to be all of the same. Even if I don’t act up, they find something to complain about. They’ll probably get mad that I’m improving my shuriken.

No, I can’t think like that! I’m going to be a great ninja whether they like it or not. I’m going to be just as great as Orochimaru!

With that decided, I walk through the gates of the academy looking up at the Hokage tower for a little bit then to the school yard.

A pain goes through my chest watching students getting dropped off by parents or siblings.

“Stop, mom. I can do it by myself; I’m not a baby.”

At least you have a mother to fuss over you.

“Dad will you help me with my homework later?”

“Hey, Emiko, want to come over tonight?”

“When I get home, I’m going to show you all the cool things I’ve learned!”

“Can I play with Arashi after school today?”

I head into the building more to escape the people more than to go to class. I don’t want to hear them anymore. I don’t want to hear all of this. It hurts…

_ Hate… destroy them… make them feel your pain. Don’t just feel sorry for yourself like a pathetic child. Rise up; show them that if they want to hate you, you can be what they fear. _

I bite my lip for a bit. I’m not strong enough to do anything to any of these people. Other than maybe some of the kids…

_ Then get stronger. Get stronger to show them what they have to fear. Hate them like they hate you. Make them suffer like you have. _

I shake my head. Going to the bathroom. I close my eyes for a while. No, I’m not going to hate them. I’m not going to hurt them just because they hurt me. I want to prove myself to them. I want to show them who I really am, but at the same time a part of me just wants to hurt them all. I need to get a grip. This is stupid. I need to get a grip before class.

I look into the mirror over the sink. What is it about me that everyone hates so much? I’m just a normal orphaned idiot. Is that so bad?

I hear the door open, and I turn to see Sasuke walking in.

“What are you doing? Class is going to start soon,” he says.

I don’t reply to his question; instead I look at his black eyes. “I’m going to prove that I’m better that you.”

He rolls his eyes. “Don’t get your hopes up.”

“I’ll show you!” I exclaim aiming a punch at him. He ducks under it.

“You’re just an idiot, Naruto. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to go to the bathroom. Unlike you, I don’t like being late to class,” he says going into one of the stalls.

I growl to myself leaving the bathroom. I rush to the classroom to get away from my classmate.

_ Show him he’s wrong! Show them all they’re wrong! _

I stop before I get to the classroom. I don’t know if I can think like this. What’s the point anyway? Why do I have to suffer with students and teachers that don’t want me around?

A part of me just wants to run into the forest, and practice on my own, but I can’t become a ninja without going through the academy first.

I have to endure this so I can prove myself.

I walk into the room sitting at the far end of the class at the back. After all that way maybe the teacher can forget I’m even there. I look out the window for a while. What I wouldn’t give to be out in the forest again training, and actually learning something for once.

When everyone takes their seats the teacher calls out names. When it comes to my name he spits it out making me want to tell him that I wouldn’t be here either if I didn’t want to show stuck up ninja like him that I’m not a monster, but I knew I’d get in trouble for that.

After a while we went outside into the yard so we could practice our shuriken. At first I want to show up Sasuke, but I remember what Orochimaru said, and I throw the shuriken the way I was taught. It doesn’t land dead on, but it was closer than I’ve ever been before. I grin to myself.

“Don’t be so smug just because you landed one,” a voice sneers from behind me, and I turn to see Arashi standing behind me with his friend.

“Yeah,” Osamu adds. “You’re still the dead-last idiot.”

“Shut up!” I snap clenching my fists.

“What was that, pest?” Arashi sneers. He and his friends may be bigger than I am, but I refuse to let the run over me. 

“Are you deaf too?” I ask.

“Why you little brat,” Arashi says punching me in the face. I stagger back a little prepared to raise my own fist, but Osamu grabs me from behind.

“Osamu, Arashi, get back to your training,” Sensei says. I know it’s a reprimand only because they weren’t doing school work. Sensei didn’t bother to see if I was okay. I hadn’t expected anything more.

“You’re lucky little brat,” Arashi says punching me again before Osamu shoves me to the ground kicking me. The two of them leave.

I glare at their backs.

_ Take them down! Make them scream! Make them beg for mercy! Show them who is really strong! _

Frustrated at my own thoughts I throw the shuriken landing right in the middle of the target. My excitement was short lived since no one was even looking. Sensei would probably assume I put it there to look like I actually did well.

I glare at the shuriken as if it did something wrong. I wanted it to go in the middle when I could actually…

No, even if they did see they wouldn’t acknowledge it. They wouldn’t care. They’d just say I got lucky, and have done with it. I might, if I was lucky get a half decent grade, but nothing that I should be excited about.

“You’re so cool Sasuke!”

“I knew you could do it!”

“Sasuke is the best!”

I step away from the circle that had gathered around my classmate. I grab my shuriken putting them away. With another look around I run to the fence and go over. No one even sees me as I leave. No one even cares. No one  _ ever _ cares!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_ **

**_Orochimaru_ **

I sit in a tree looking up at the sky. The birds are singing even though the academy is producing more military might for Konoha. This world moves on as if it doesn’t matter that each of the great nations, and the lesser villages are rushing to improve and outdo each other. How can they just keep singing like nothing is happening? Just being carried by the wind.

Then again, we’re also carried by the wind. I think we’re carried even more than birds are. We never know where our winds will blow us, but they blow us the way they want. Maybe that’s why I’m still here.  As much as I push against it, it won’t let me leave.

I snap out of my thoughts sensing a familiar chakra signature. The immense out of control chakra, and the darker tone hidden deep within it. It couldn’t be anyone but the Kyuubi brat.

“Naruto, what are you doing here so early?” I ask not moving from my spot as he walks into the clearing. He should be in the academy.

“I came here to do some training,” the boy says.

“You should be in the academy.”

“I don’t care! I’m not going back there!”

“You fool, if you don’t go to the academy you can’t be a ninja.”

“It’s not like they’re ever going to let me graduate anyway!”

I sigh a little bit. Though he has a point. I wouldn’t be surprised if they’re trying to make it so he can’t pass. “Give them a reason not to be able to deny you.”

“Huh?”

“It’s simple. If you get better you’ll prove yourself. They won’t be able to say you can’t be a ninja because you can prove it to Sarutobi-sensei that you have talent, and that will look bad on the teachers.” 

I can’t believe I still call him sensei.

“Wait, the old man is your sensei?”

“ _ Was _ . I haven’t been his student in a very long time.”

“Well, still that’s really cool! Wait, does that mean you trained the Fourth Hokage?”

“No. Now let’s get back on topic,” I tell him. 

I really don’t want to talk about sensei. He and I don’t get along anymore after all. Plus there is no way I’m talking about Namikaze. It’ll only make me mad.

“So I get stronger, but I’m not getting stronger being in the academy,” Naruto complains.

“Why not?”

“Because they never pay attention to me, and Sasuke is always so much better at everything, and they always say that I cheated or got lucky.”

“Stop focusing on everything around you. You need to focus on your goal. Everything else is secondary.”

“The goal?”

“Okay, guess you need this spelled out for you,” I say jumping out of the tree. I pull out a blank scroll. “Okay, let’s say you have a mission to get this scroll. You have a few teammates with you, and there are some enemies who are guarding the scroll. What’s the goal?”

He thinks for a while, and for a second I’m not sure if he’s even going to get it at all. Then he answers. “The scroll?”

“Yes. In this case, your goal is your mission objective. The scroll is the most important thing. It’s the goal you’re supposed to be aiming for. That is not to say that you shouldn’t look out for your team and fight enemies, but if you’re too busy watching your teammates to make sure they’re alright, you won’t be as effective, and if you spend all your time fighting the enemy, you may lose your chance at getting the scroll.”

“Okay, I get that, but what does that have to do with training?”

“Well, think about it. What’s your goal? Say when you’re doing your shuriken practice for example. What’s your goal there?”

“To hit the target?” he replies after a bit of thought.

“Exactly! You’re spending so much time worrying about what everyone else is doing. Who cares if Sasuke is showing off? Who cares if people don’t think you can do it? That’s not important. You have to make sure you don’t hit anyone and such, but where everyone else is shouldn’t be the most important thing on your mind. Pay attention to your goal, and go for it. When we’re training here, you have less distractions from people and that’s great, but during missions sometimes you’ll be distracted by many other things, and you have to learn how to pay attention to the goal at hand. It’ll help you in the long run. I’m going to have to teach you to focus even during distractions. We’re also going to have to get your guard up more. Of course you’re only a child in the academy so some of this stuff you’ll learn from your sensei, but it doesn’t hurt to start early.”

“My guard?”

“Yes, look,” I say pointing behind him. A shadow clone stood behind him.

“When’d you make that?”

“While we were talking. If I were your enemy you might be dead by now. The point is that you need to focus on your goal, but not to the point that you won’t know when danger is coming. It sounds complicated, but after a while it all becomes second nature.

“What? Now I’m confused!”

“Alright,” I say sighing to myself. I have to remember this kid isn’t a genius. Or is he? Not in the traditional way at least, but he’s gotten here on his own. He’s avoided border patrol for one thing. I have to wonder if this boy is just smart in a different way. “Let’s take this one step at a time. First thing first, we need to work on your focus.”

“Okay, so what should we do?”

“First let’s see how good you are. Then we’ll see what happens when I try to distract you. Since you’re here early we can work on other things as well, but don’t make a habit of this. As I said, you have to go to the academy to graduate. You’re giving them a reason to punish you by running away like this. No more skipping the academy.”

“Okay, okay,” he says turning to the tree he’d been using yesterday for practice. He got his shuriken out, and started throwing them at the tree. He has been improving at least.

“How was that? You see! I did it!” he cheers after hitting the target almost perfectly with each of his shuriken.

“No bad at all. I think that’s enough of the physical practice for today though. Your body is getting tired, and you need to work on your mind as well.”

“That stuff’s boring, and I’m fine!” He complains even though I can see he is starting to get tired.

“Don’t question me. I’ve been around a lot longer than you have. I’ve been a ninja since even before your parents were born so I can easily tell that you’re getting fatigued.”

“That must mean you’re super old. Like as old as old man Hokage.”

“I’m not  _ that _ old!” I say. “I’m older than your parents, but I’m younger than the Hokage.”

“Oh, so you know my parents?”

“Not personally. I’ve met your father on more occasions than your mother, but that was more because his teacher was my teammate, so sometimes he’d tag along. We never really knew each other that well.”

“Some say my parents abandoned me,” he says.

I scoff. “Please, if there is anything I know about them, especially your father it’s that they would never do anything of the sort. Your parents are dead, and they have been for a while.”

“Who  _ are _ my parents?”

I look at him for a while. He has the right to know, but I know why sensei doesn’t tell him. Even though I don’t care for the laws of the village this boy would be in danger if anyone knew who his father was. “I can’t tell you that.”

“Oh come on! Why not?”

“Because if anyone found out who your father was your life would be in danger. He had a lot of enemies, and most of them would not hesitate to get their revenge on you for what your father did. So until you’re able to defend yourself properly, I’m not going to tell you.”

“Oh... “ he says. I can tell he still wants to know, but he’s not going to ask anymore. If he really wants to know he only has to look at pictures of them. It’s rather obvious to anyone who knows what Minato and Kushina looked like. He could pass as Minato’s clone if he wanted to. 

“Are you done being excited now?” I ask.

“Sorry,” he says.

I wave off his apology. “Tell me something. Why do you want to be a ninja so badly? What do you want to achieve? What is your main goal?”

He thinks about this for a bit. “My dream… my dream is to become Hokage then everyone will have to respect me, and look up to me instead of treating me like I’m nobody. They’ll have to treat me like I’m important! I’m going to be a great Hokage. Greater than even the Fourth Hokage!”

_ “I want to be Hokage. I’m going to be the greatest Hokage, and prove to everyone that I’m not a monster.” _

I stare at the boy for a while. To become Hokage…

_ “My dream is to become Hokage.” _

_ An explosion. _

_ “I’m going to become Hokage.” _

_ Blood, too much blood. _

_ “I will become Hokage, and find peace.” _

_ A flash. _

_ “I want to be Hokage.” _

_ Too much pain, too much anger. _

_ Too much… death. _

“Oreo?” I blink looking down at Naruto. He’s looking up at me with very confused eyes. “Are you alright? You just started spacing out all of a sudden.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I was just thinking is all.”

“Thinking about what?”

“Nothing you have to concern yourself with.”

“Oh. Well, what now?” he asks. He’s excited, eager to learn. He wants to know how things work, and he wants  _ me _ to teach him. It’s been a long time since someone has wanted that from me.

“Sit; it’s time to work on your homework.”

“But it’s boring!”

“Listen, if I’m going to help you you’re going to have to stop whining and complaining. It won’t get you anywhere. Take this as a lesson. During a mission you can’t just say something is boring and ignore it. I don’t care if your homework is boring; you’re going to do it, or you’ll never be a good ninja.”

“How is knowing this supposed to help me be a better ninja?”

“There is more to being a ninja then just beating things up. You need to have strategy, and you need to be able to judge things. Once you start throwing shuriken at moving targets you’re going to have to be able to at least make judgements on how far you’re going to have to throw it. You can’t just ask your opponent to sit still as you kill them. Everything you learn is valuable.”

“But I don’t get it!”

“No excuses! Do you think the Hokage got to where they are by making excuses!? Do you think any of the good ninja just said they couldn’t do something, and gave up? If you’re going to become powerful you’re going to have to push past what you can’t do. You may never be great at some things, but you have to at least be decent enough that it doesn’t get you killed.”

“I…”

“If it’s hard I will help you, but no more complaining about it being hard. Especially without doing something about it. Instead of making excuses about why you can’t do it, try your best to fix it. Train to be stronger. That’s the only way you’ll ever get better. There are no shortcuts to being a ninja. We all have strengths and weaknesses. Even a ninja like me has a weakness, but I’m better at hiding it. The more weaknesses you have, the easier it is for people to take advantage of it. So are you just going to whine about the things you can’t do or are you actually going to  _ do _ something about it because if you’re going to whine about it then I’m no longer going to teach you.”

“I want to become stronger. I want to be a great ninja.”

“Well then…”

He nods pulling out his homework. He sits on a rock in the clearing. 

I sit on the rock as well looking at what he was doing. For the most part I just give him directions to fixing his mistakes. After a while I might even be able to just check over his finished work, and he’ll be good. This boy isn’t a genius, not in the common sense of the word. No, he doesn’t pick things up like me. He doesn’t have the same mindset as the Nara usually do, or the natural genius of the Uchiha clan. In this regard he is not like his father. Yet there is something inherently smart in his stupidity.

That doesn’t even make any sense. There is something else to him. Something more… cunning… more fox-like. Not that the deranged fox is controlling him, but that… he’s clever. He’s thinking outside the box. Simple things don’t make sense to him, but he can figure some things out. Perhaps I have to test him. See how he really is. This boy has gotten very interesting...


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_ **

**_Kakashi_ **

I sigh unlocking the door to my house. I walk in pulling off my shoes, and putting them away neatly. I take off my ANBU mask and look at it. With the mask on I’m nobody, and perhaps it’s better that way.

I sigh a little bit. I have to stop thinking like that. Obito didn’t give his life so I could sit around and sulk all day.

_ Obito _

I wish I saw him for what he was sooner. I never thought anyone would remind me of all the things my father used to tell me, and I never thought he would be the one to teach me some of the most important lessons of my life.

I toss my mask onto the bed starting to get changed. Everyone seems to have forgotten the whole thing with Rin. They don’t hate me anymore.

_ Rin _

The village may not hate me, but that doesn’t mean I don’t. I trace the scar over my-Obito’s-eye. I promised. I promised I would protect her, and I failed! I failed to protect any of them!

_ “No matter what the village says. I think you’re a great Jonin.” _

You said that before I failed to save Rin. You said that before I was powerless as sensei sacrificed his life for this village.

_ Minato-sensei _

Why? I understand to an extent. You did it for the village you loved. For the people whom you swore to protect, but did you have to die? Did you have to leave me? 

_ Alone…. _

I  _ hate _ being alone! I’ve always hated it. Moments like this make me feel like I’m eight again when…

_ Father _

I’ve always asked myself why. Why you would leave me like this? Why you chose-knowing the consequences-to abandon your mission for the sake of your friends.

I think I understand now. You wouldn’t-couldn’t-leave your friends. Your personal code was more important than the villages laws.

_ “In the ninja world those who break the rules and regulations are scum, but those who would abandon even one of their teammates is worse than scum!” _

_ I’m worse than scum… _

_ “That’s why I believe the White Fang was a true hero!” _

Sensei… you told him… the truth about father. What he did for his friends, and what killed him. 

I pick up my forehead protector looking at it. I’m a ninja of Konoha. I’m Kakashi Hatake. Son of the White Fang, student of the fourth Hokage and Yellow Flash. Kakashi of the Sharingan. 

Even though it hurts to know  _ why _ I have this gift, and even though I am alone I’m still proud.

“Kakashi!” I snap my head up caught off guard being lost in my thoughts. I look at Guy. Okay, maybe not all alone.

“What is it?” I ask calmly.

“Well, my eternal rival, I challenge you to a match!”

I roll my eyes slightly. Then again, Guy’s constant wish to outdo me is kind of fun. It takes my mind off of everything in my life.

“Fine what is it this time?”

“You know I hate that calm attitude of yours!” he exclaims. Flamboyant as ever. Just like his father.

“Did you say something?” I ask. I can’t help the small smile that tugs at my lips under my mask.

“Alright, twenty laps around the village!” he exclaims.

“You should be lucky I don’t have a mission tomorrow, or I’d have to say no. Let’s get this over with.”

“Yes! And I will beat you and extend my winning streak!” He exclaims already starting to prepare himself.

“Let’s go then,” I say. I don’t even question why Guy just lets himself into my house. I’ve gotten used to it at this point.

We go to the gates of the village, and up onto the walls. We stretch a little bit before taking off at a run. 

Despite his appearance and attitude Guy isn’t a pushover. In fact in some regards he’s better than me. What he lacks in ninjutsu and genjutsu he makes up with in taijutsu.

We’ve had to fight together on a few occasions, and I have to admit he’s a good teammate to have at my back. His mind may not be as sharp as mine, but he knows how to fight really well. He’d failed the entrance exams a few times, but father had said he thought Guy would become a great ninja, and he was right. He was good at telling that kind of thing.

Running around the village I see how peaceful it is. The newer generation untouched by war. It would have been nice, maybe Rin and Obito would still be here if war hadn’t been our childhood.

Maybe Father, and even the Sannin would be around.

The four of them; they were great heroes, but now…

Father-the man who could rival the Sannin-is dead by his own hands.

Tsunade-the villages greatest healer-left with no intention of coming back.

Orochimaru-one of the greatest geniuses, and-only known to my father and me-my idol- abandoned the village as a whole.

Jiraiya is the only one who even comes back, but he only does it from time to time. 

Is this what becomes of heroes? They die or are lost to time? Only glorious for a short period. Like how flowers grow, then die over winter only to give rise to new flowers? Heroes are beautiful when they are around, but they soon die off in one way or the other, and new heroes come.

So if I’m a hero? How long will I last?

Sensei didn’t last very long.

Then again, he passed on his legacy.

_ Naruto _

A hero, before he was even a day old, and yet no one would ever see that in him. They just see a demon that tore up our village.

They were so happy.

I had to guard Kushina during her pregnancy, and seeing Kushina and Minato so happy was a wonderful thing. It made me feel so happy. Like it was my family as well. After all, students and teachers always have that kind of bond, and Minato was always like another father to me.

Now they’re dead. Dead when the baby they were so happy about was not even a day old.

Speaking of Naruto, I have to go make sure he’s alright a bit later. He should be heading home soon. My ANBU work, and the fact that I just turned twenty a month or so ago means I’m in no place to raise my sensei’s child. 

I’m still going to look out for him though. He needs someone who can take time to help him. I wish I had that time, but I just don’t. Even these silly competitions with Guy take up more time than I really have spare. If it’s not a mission it’s patrolling the village, and if not that it’s writing reports.

Who knew being an ANBU would be so much work.

“I win!” Guy cheers as I arrive a few seconds after him.

“Were we racing?” I ask raising a brow. Sometimes it’s just fun to tease him, and see his reaction.

“Of course we were, and that’s thirty-one wins for me! And only thirty for you. I am in the lead!” he declares. 

“Well next time it’s my turn to pick,” I say.

“It is indeed,” he says then he calms down a bit. “How was your mission?”

“The usual,” I say. “Didn’t you have a mission as well?”

“Yeah, but it was a piece of cake because I am still in the springtime of my youth!”

I laugh at my friend’s antics. “I’ll see you later, Guy. I have a mission report to write up.”

“Alright, see you later, Kakashi,” Guy says. 

When the village hated me for what happened with Rin, Guy was one of the few people who stood by me. He and Sensei might have been the only reason I didn’t go the way my father did, and after Sensei’s death, Guy was probably the main reason I’m still here. That’s something I will forever be grateful for. 

I trace the scar over my left eye again. “Obito… I’m tired of playing in the shadows. I want to pass your words onto the next generation. I’ll teach them what you taught me. Just watch over me. I can’t promise I’ll always make the right choice, but I’m doing my best, for you, Rin, Sensei, and Father. I’ll show you the future you dreamed of. The future Sensei and Father dreamed of. I’ll show you a future worth living for.”

With that decided, I headed towards my home to write my report, and to turn over my ANBU mask. It’s time to become the teacher of the next generation.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_ **

**_Sakumo_ **

Watching Orochimaru training Naruto is a beautiful sight. To see the usually distant and angry Orochimaru actually sit down and train a six year old is both strange and nice. It may have been a “whim” as Orochimaru called it. Just a simple desire to see what someone so like him yet so different could achieve, but it’s more than just simple interest.

Orochimaru is a killer. He has no remorse when killing his enemies, but that’s just what kind of  _ ninja _ Orochimaru is. That’s not what kind of  _ man _ he is. For Orochimaru being a ninja is all he’s really known, but there is so much more to life than just that.

I’ve managed to help him a little bit. Managed to pull him out of completely losing himself in the pain and hatred of his past. It’s been years since the last war, but Orochimaru is still fighting one. A war within himself.

On one hand, he’s a man wanting to get accepted by people, and wanting to find love and happiness.

On the other, he is a ninja wishing to know everything there is to know, and live forever. Angered at human fragility. He’s never had any balance in these two things. He’s always had to fight for one or the other, and usually the latter wins out.

But here and now, he has to be both. He has to think like a ninja to train the boy, but at the same time he must be that kind human he only shows to a few people.

It’s all about balance. I’ve had to juggle it myself. The act of being a heartless killer, and being a loving person. When do you draw the line between when to be heartless and when to be kind? We find our own balance in ourselves, but Orochimaru never had that chance.

Losing his parents at a young age. Watching members of his squad die, and watching one of his teammates falling apart in front of him while the other was missing. Seeing his sensei lose heart in him, these things broke him. 

He started falling, started sinking into a river of anger and pain that he couldn’t escape. I can pull only a little. Only as much as he lets me, but there is still a lot of pain.

I suppose I can’t help too much because deep inside my mind is also still reeling. Sometimes when I look at my old home I can still hear them. I can see them accusing me. Angry that I did what I believed was right. Everyone always needs someone to blame. Someone to hate for something happening. It’s human nature, and it was easy to blame me because I did break the rules. I caused more lives to be lost.

Yet, in the depth of all that pain, there he was. He’s called that a whim too. A favour for a favour. I’d saved him on a mission once, and so he was returning it that way we didn’t owe each other anything. I wonder if that’s true, or if he was actually cares more than he wants to admit.

The hardest part of faking my own death was leaving my son. I wanted to turn around and tell him it was going to be alright. I wanted to pull him into my arms-more for my benefit-and tell him I’d always be there for him. I wanted to rush to his room, and make sure he was alright, but we’d been drifting apart as the village continued to hate me. I made a choice, and I can’t say if it was the right one.

I can’t say if it was the right choice but it left Kakashi even more bitter than he already was. He stuck to the rules so heavily that there was no room for anything else. No room for making his own judgements about the situation. And yet…

I reach behind me touching the white light blade at my back. It’s weight was familiar and comforting.

It was tradition for the head of the clan to make the heir a sword. This sword responded with our chakra to create the white chakra that emitted from it.  I’d made one for Kakashi hoping he’d keep it.

He did. 

Despite his anger with me he used the sword. He lost a lot of things in his life, and I’m really sorry that I couldn’t be there for him, but maybe one day I’ll get to see the man he’s become.

“Hey, idiot, if you’re going to spy on me you might as well come out. You’re getting sloppy, or you’re just getting old.”

I look down at Orochimaru who’s looking straight at me. “I’m only five years older than you, and I wasn’t trying to hide from you. If I was I’d do it better.”

“Yeah, yeah. Want to come down here, and meet the kid?”

“I suppose I can,” I say. I look over at Naruto who decided that behind Orochimaru was the best place to hide. I suppose if you’re on Orochimaru’s good side it is a very good place to hide.

“Don’t worry; Sakumo doesn’t bite,” Orochimaru says as I jump out of the trees.

Naruto moves out a little bit to look at me better. I kneel down so I’m more on his level. After all, I’m taller than Orochimaru is. “So you’re Naruto, huh?”

“Yeah, who are you?” Naruto asks looking at me with innocent blue eyes. Yet… his eyes aren’t quite so innocent. They’re haunted by hatred and pain. A victim of circumstances beyond his control; he is blamed for all the destruction that happened at his birth. Just because he is a cage, but people can only see the creature inside.

“I’m Sakumo Hatake. It’s nice to meet you, Naruto. Is Orochimaru being nice?”

“He’s helping me figure out my shuriken,” he says. I smile a bit. The look in his eyes lessens slightly. Of course, having people who don’t hate you. Who don’t think you’re a monster just for existing. It must feel really refreshing.

“Well that’s a good thing. Is Orochimaru a good teacher?” I ask.

“Of course I am,” Orochimaru scoffs leaning against a tree.

I roll my eyes. “Wasn’t asking you.”

“Roll your eyes at me again and this kid will see how real legends fight.”

“Is that a threat?”

“No, it’s a promise.”

I can’t help but laugh. After all, I can see the heavily concealed amusement in those golden snake eyes.

“Fight?” Naruto asks eyes lighting up.

“Now you’ve done it,” I tell Orochimaru. This kid’s going to want to see the two of us fight each other. Who wouldn’t want to see some of Konoha’s greatest fighters go head to head? Even if no one remembers us.

“Another day,” Orochimaru says. “You still have homework.”

Naruto looks down shuffling his feet.

I gently put my hand on his head making him look up at me. “How’s this: you do your homework on your own, and if you can get at least a quarter of the questions right, we’ll show you some things.”

Naruto’s eyes light up again, and he rushes back over to the rock he’d been sitting on. He pulls his homework onto his lap and starts to work on it.

“You’re spoiling him.”

“I’m giving him an incentive.”

“Same thing.”

“You’re just jealous because he likes me better.”

“As if! He just met you!”

I laugh. “Lighten up, Orochimaru. He just wants to see something amazing. You’re the one who put the idea in his head.”

“I suppose I did,” Orochimaru agrees.

I watch as Naruto continues his homework. I’m reminded of Kakashi at that age, but at this boy’s age Kakashi was already a ninja. Kakashi was a victim of a push for more ninja. He was a genius. This boy at least has the chance to enjoy his childhood. Or enjoy it as much as he can with a village that hates him.

I look at Orochimaru who’s sitting at the base of a tree reading a book. I can’t help but smile. I don’t know if I made the right choice regarding my son. I don’t know if he’ll ever forgive me, but I’m always going to be loyal to the village. Right now I have two people to protect. Maybe they aren’t family, but pack doesn’t have to be biological, and my family pride ourselves on our pack. Orochimaru and Naruto are both hurt and lost and I want to help both of them, and they will help me and each other. It’s nice to have people you can care for.

I lean back against a tree looking up at the sky. I’m sorry for hurting you, Kakashi. I hope one day we’ll be a family again, but for now I have a family I must protect because we need each other, and Konoha needs us even if we are it’s forgotten heroes and its anger. Even if we are hurt by its rage, it needs us. Konoha is our home, and no matter how far any of us run we will always return. We are all family; we are all pack.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_ **

**_Kakashi_ **

I move across the roofs of Konoha. I’ve seen Naruto leaving the village everyday after the academy for a few weeks now. Obviously he is coming to no harm even though it can be dangerous leaving the village. I haven't mentioned it to Lord Hokage since I don’t think he needs to worry quite yet.

I’m following him more out of curiosity than actual duty. After all, he almost rushes there when everyone leaves, and he comes back happier than normal. Obviously something good is there. His mood in general has improved.

I trail my late sensei’s son without any difficulty. He may be clever enough to evade the teachers at the academy, but I am far more skilled than they are at tracking. I have a nose as strong as an Inuzuka’s and very sharp eyes. Not to mention my sharingan. I don’t have much chance of losing him.

It doesn’t take him long to get to a clearing. I sense two chakra signatures approaching, and I quickly reign mine in. Even though those two signatures are tightly controlled, they aren’t very mistakable.

No.. that can’t be right…

I frown lifting my forehead protector opening my sharingan. They’re simply unmistakable.

I watch as the sight of the two men only serve to confuse me more. Orochimaru left the village years ago. What would he be doing this close to it? Even for him that’s foolish. As for the other man… well… he should be dead!

Yet, I can’t deny that chakra signature, and smell that I remember from a long time ago. Plus he looks the same as when I last saw him. My father…

If he or Orochimaru sensed my presence they made no move to get me to come out.

Orochimaru is a missing-nin. He is an S-ranked criminal. Our duty is to report him to the Hokage because most ninja wouldn’t be able to deal with him. I doubt even I could take him. Maybe if he hadn’t noticed me and I got a surprise attack, but I doubted it. I didn’t want to test my luck. A part of me told me to get a message to the Hokage about Orochimaru's being here, but I hesitate.

I watch as an excited Naruto jumps up and down before practicing some basic kicks and punches with my father then doing some target practice. I watch in awe as Naruto climbs onto a rock and does his homework with Orochimaru giving him pointers.

The wind isn’t blowing in towards me so I can’t hear what they are saying. Still, the sight is interesting indeed. For someone who is described and ruthless and uncaring Orochimaru sure seems to tolerate Naruto better than some of the people said to be really nice.

I have to admit to myself that I’m a bit jealous. Jealous because I always wanted Orochimaru to help me train. He was my idol. I looked up to him a lot. I dare not tell anyone, especially now that he’s gone rogue, but deep down the want is still there.

I’m not sure what to think about this. Logically this doesn’t make sense.

For one thing I  _ saw _ my father dead before anyone! I know he’s dead! He’s been dead for years! So is this some kind of imposter? It’s possible, but if so they are very good at imitating him. Then again... Why imitate someone who’s long dead? That doesn’t really make sense either. Okay… so someone brought him back from the dead? No… that doesn’t work. I mean, it could work, but it doesn’t seem that way at all. Then again, that’s the only thing that makes sense.

As for Orochimaru, him being here is the thing that doesn’t make sense. He should be long gone, not hanging around inside the Land of Fire. Either he’s cockier than I took him for, or he has other reasons for being here. 

And what about Naruto? How does he fit into all of this? Has he been training with them all this time?

I’m about to move into the clearing to ask what’s going on. I know it’s dangerous, but I want to know. Still, the choice is made for me as I sense danger. I move to the side to avoid an attack. Too late! I feel a kunai rip into my side. I don’t cry out. Ninja don’t make a sound when hurt. I whirl around ready for another attack. Adrenaline and years of practice mean I barely feel the gash in my side.

I pull out my own kunai looking around me with my sharingan. 

Someone leaps for me, and I leap forwards as well easily cutting him down. He vanishes in a puff of smoke. Damn it, shadow clone!

Another person attacks and I move to intercept them my blade cutting deep into their skin. Well, this one is real.

Another ninja is at my back. I growl to myself, but before I can even turn around, there is a loud hiss and a thump. After killing the ninja I was dealing with, I turn to look. The second ninja had been killed by a venomous snake bite. Orochimaru just saved my life!

I jump back landing in the clearing. I assess the situation quickly. I can sense more chakra signatures, but I’m not sure how many are shadow clones, and how many are the real thing. 

Orochimaru stands a few feet from me ready to strike anyone who dares come close to him. Naruto is near the rock a snake and a wolf guarding him. I’m not sure when father and Orochimaru summoned anything, but it was quick thinking. 

A flash of white out of the corner of my eye, and I look over to see my father cutting down an enemy with his chakra saber. With that, and his summon I can’t deny that this is indeed my father. Either way I have to put such thoughts aside and focus on the fight at hand.

Another attacker comes out, and I move to attack. I stop for just a second as a training shuriken flies through the air. It hits the man in the leg. It’s duller than a real shuriken, and the aim wasn’t great, but the shock of being hit from an unexpected source made the man hesitate. With a few quick hand signs, I shove a lightning blade right through his chest. I throw the man to the ground, jumping back into the middle of the clearing.

“I missed,” Naruto complains.

“You did well given the situation. Most kids your age would freeze up,” I say sparing him a glance. Instead of fear he has a strange determination on his face. Strange boy.

I feel someone at my back. I glance a little bit to see my-apparently  _ not _ dead-father back to back with me. Orochimaru lands on the rock.

“Is that all of them?” Father asks no one in particular.

“If they’re sensible they left if there are any. If not my snakes will eat them,” Orochimaru says.

“You’re summons need to learn to be more civilized.”

“Now is not the time for jokes, mutt,” Orochimaru says.

If Father replies to the comment I don’t hear him because everything goes black for a bit. The pain from the wound, and the blood I’ve lost finally catch up to me. Was the wound really that bad? Did I lose that much blood during the fight? Or was there poison on the blade? It’s hard to say right now.

Before I fall to the ground, Father catches me. “I’ve got you, Cub,” he says using an old nickname that-if I wasn’t on the verge of unconsciousness-I would have rolled my eyes at.

“Let’s get him somewhere where I can easily heal him. Here isn’t a great place. You come with us, kid. I don’t want you walking back to the village on your own with this. There might still be some out there.” If his voice wasn’t so different from Father’s I might have believed that was Father talking to Naruto, not Orochimaru.

“Okay,” Naruto says.

“Hang in there, Kakashi,” Father whispers gently. “You’re going to be alright.”

Despite myself I can’t help but smile up at him before my world goes black.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_ **

**_Orochimaru_ **

Because Sakumo opted to carry his son back to the house, I had to carry Naruto on my back. I suppose I could look less dignified, but still. I know if the situation with Kakashi wasn't so bad Sakumo would be making fun of the fact I have a child on my back. We'd stopped the major bleeding, but I still have to heal the wounds up.

"I can't believe I missed…" Naruto mutters.

"Listen; next time there is a fight like that don't get involved. That was really stupid, and you could have gotten yourself killed!"

For a second he's taken back by my outburst, and I am as well. "I… sorry…"

"It's fine. Your shot was good, and it was lucky you weren't hurt this time, but don't do it again. Until you learn how to fight better, you need to keep your head down," I tell him.

"But they were trying to hurt you."

"I've already told you, I've been a ninja for a long time. I had everything under control. You, on the other hand, are simply an academy student. You didn't stand a chance. Think before you act."

For a while he doesn't answer, and I wonder what he's thinking. He's a very interesting child so it could be anything.

"Thank you…" he whispers after a while.

"For what?"

"Telling me off."

"You're  _happy_  I told you off?"

"Well… no, but… you told me off because you care about me."

I can't deny that. I do care about the boy quite a lot. It's strange. I never thought I would care about anyone, but this boy… he just has a strange power about him.

This time it's my turn not to say anything for bit. The only thing I can say is "You're welcome."

Once we reach the house we go in, and Sakumo puts Kakashi down on one of the beds in a spare room. I pull away the soaked makeshift bandages we'd wrapped around him before we came here. "The wound isn't too severe. It's mostly just blood loss."

"That's a relief," Sakumo sighs sitting in one of the chairs. I look at him. He seems older. Obviously nearly losing his son was a scary thing. We both knew he was watching us, but we thought he sensed the enemy when we did. He's been just a fraction too slow to completely avoid the first attack. He'd probably have taken even more damage if I hadn't killed that one ninja with my snakes.

I close my eyes letting the chakra turn into healing chakra. I put my hands to the wound. I start to heal it using the medical ninjutsu Tsunade made us learn before she believed we were able to handle solo missions.

After a while the wound is sewn up, and I take the clean wrapping Naruto offers me with a lot of happiness. Obviously the idea that he is able to help me is exciting, and wrap it around Kakashi's wound.

"Why did they do that?" Naruto asks. I look at him, and I can tell that what happened earlier finally caught up with him.

"Various reasons. Might have been revenge from the last war. Might have just been rogue ninja looking for some fun. Or to test their skills. It's hard to say." I say looking at him.

"You can let it out you know," Sakumo says. I look at Naruto knowing what Sakumo is referring too.

"We're not throwing up everywhere because we're used to it. I'm sure this is the first time you've seen death, especially like that," Sakumo says.

"I hope this banishes any naive thoughts about how glorious a ninja's life is. A lot of it isn't glorious at all. You're going to have to do things you might not like, but that's what we have to do."

He nods then pukes into a bucket Sakumo gave him. The older man pats his back gently.

"You're stronger than most kids your age. Most of them would have gone screaming," he says.

"One time when I was going home late I saw this one guy beating up this other guy, and I ran because it was gross…" he says.

"Well, despite the fact that you should have left it to us, you did good today," Sakumo says.

"But I didn't hit where I wanted," Naruto complains.

"What have I told you about complaining?" I ask. "That was your first time fighting a moving target, and this was a serious fight. It's actually a testament to your skill that you  _could_  hit him at all."

"Really? You think I've gotten better?" he asks excited.

"I would hope so," I scoff. "We've been training you for a few weeks now. If you haven't been getting better, I would be very concerned."

"Umm…"

"What is it?" I ask.

"Who is he anyway?" Naruto asks pointing to Kakashi.

"He's my son," Sakumo says simply looking over at Kakashi.

"Guess that's why you look alike then," Naruto says.

"Good observation, not that it was hard to tell," I tell him. He's observant though. I can tell he watches things that most people don't.

"So who do you look more like?" Naruto asks.

"My mother," I reply simply.

"My grandfather on my father's side of the family. He took after his mother a bit more than his father," Sakumo says.

It's a testament to his training that he's learned not to just ask questions that are pointless. He knows neither of us are going to talk about his parents right now, so he doesn't ask questions about them even though I know he's dying to know.

"Orochimaru," he says after a bit.

"Yes?"

"Your snakes are really pretty."

"Thank you. They appreciate you saying so," I reply. Most people don't like my snakes, but that's alright,  _they_  don't have to.

"Even Manda?" Sakumo asks.

" _Especially_  Manda. He's vain."

"And opinionated?"

"Now you're catching on," I say, and he smiles a little bit.

"Who's Manda?" Naruto asks.

"My personal summon. I can't summon him here; he's far too big. We'd have to go outside, and I'd rather not make a big mess of things by drawing attention to myself. Manda is very recognizable."

"Yes, I would say there aren't many giant purple and black snakes around," Sakumo says sarcastically.

"There aren't? I thought I saw at least ten of them on the way here."

"Only ten? That's less than last time."

"He's still better than those flea-bitten mutts you call summons."

" _Wolves._ "

"What's a summon?" Naruto asks breaking us out of our playful fight. It's something that I used to do with my teammates as well. It's strange, but somehow fun.

"When a person signs a contract in blood with a certain animal, they are able to call forth that animal using the summoning jutsu," I say. I bite my thumb, and do a few hand signs. I pull my sleeve up ready to draw the blood across my tattoo.

"Hey Oro?" Naruto asks.

"What is it?" I ask pausing.

"What's that?" he asks pointing to my tattoo.

"It's my summoning tattoo. It means more than that though, but when you summon an animal you usually have a place where you want to apply your blood in order to use the jutsu. Mine is this tattoo."

"Oh," he says. "So what else is it?"

"I may explain that another time," I say slamming my left hand onto the ground. A small snake appears. "I have a contract with snakes, while Sakumo has a contract with wolves. How you go about getting a contract is different for different people, but I wouldn't worry about that right now. It's more advanced than what you can do right now."

"One day?" Naruto asks. "Wait… so can a person have more than one?"

"Technically it's possible, but usually not done," Sakumo says.

"So… so this kid in my class has a summon then?" Naruto asks.

"He's an Inuzuka, right?" I guess.

"Umm… yeah I think it was something like that."

"Then no. His dog isn't a summon. There is a difference between a summon and a familiar like what the Inuzuka clan have. Your classmate goes everywhere with his dog, and he has to because they are partners on the battlefield during every fight. They have jutsu that capitalize on that bond they share. A summon isn't always in battle with you. I summoned one to protect you, but I normally wouldn't have summoned one for low-level idiots like those ones."

"Oh, so that's why the teachers let him have him. I thought it would be against the rules or something."

"Not in the case of the Inuzuka. That would be like saying you can't have your shuriken with you. To them their dog is pretty much another weapon in the crudest of terms."

"Oh, that makes sense," Naruto says.

"Learning about the various clans in your class will be helpful if you ever have to face one. Each clan in the village is unique and has their own talents," Sakumo says.

"Like the sharingan," I say a bit excited. I mean, an eye that can copy almost any jutsu!

"Yes, like the sharingan," Sakumo says eyeing me a bit. He knows when I get excited about these things.

"Sharingan?" Naruto asks.

"Did you see Kakashi's left eye?" I ask.

"Umm… yeah, it was kind of red, and had these swirly things in it."

"That's a mature activated sharingan. Because Kakashi didn't activate it since he's not capable of that he can't deactivate it. It was a gift from someone. It's the bloodline of the Uchiha clan. It's able to copy almost any jutsu, and a few other things," I explain.

"So Sasuke will have those kind of eyes?" Naruto asks.

"When he uses the sharingan, and  _if_  he gets it. Not everyone does. Just because it's your bloodline doesn't mean it's going to catch on. The first Hokage's wood style never passed down to any of his children or grandchildren."

"Wood style? Bloodlines?" Naruto asks puzzled.

I walk over to him. "Let's talk about bloodlines and such another day. Right now you need rest. We all do."

"Okay," Naruto says and yawns.

"I'll take him to bed. You can say here."

"Alright," Sakumo says with a grateful smile.

I walk out of the room with Naruto. Right before I close the door I hear Kakashi softly say "Father…"

I close the door shutting out anything those two were going to say to each other. They need their moment of family time after all. They have a lot to catch up on.

We walk into another room where Naruto quickly crawls into a bed. "Hey… Oro…?"

"What do you want, kid?"

"Umm… some of the kids at school say their parents… and I was just wondering if you could…"

It takes me some time to realize what he's talking about. "Alright, I'll tell you a story."

He beams so bright that I swear he's made of the sun. I can't help but smile as well. I can't believe I care so much about a child. Especially not  _this_  child, but I can't help myself. I'm going soft, and… I don't care. I welcome it.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_ **

**_Kakashi_ **

I groan a little bit, blinking. I slowly become aware of my surroundings. I'm in a bed in an unfamiliar house. Judging by the thick bandage around my stomach what happened earlier wasn't some strange dream.

I turn my head slightly seeing my father sitting in a chair in the room. "Father…"

"You're awake already?" He asks standing up.

"The wound wasn't too serious. Just lost a bit too much blood," I say sitting up relaying my condition like a report rather than how I felt.

"I'm just glad you're alright," he says walking over to me hesitantly.

"Is that really you, Father?" I ask. A childish hope bubbled up inside my chest wanting it to really be him, but I keep my emotions in check.

"It's really me, Cub."

"But you're supposed to be dead!"

"I know; I'm sorry. I faked my death. I see now that I made the wrong choice."

"I'd say," I retort much of my childish attitude showing.

"I know saying sorry won't cut it, but I-" before he can finish what he was going to say I move off the bed ignoring the pain in my side. I move forwards punching him in the stomach. A small trickle of blood escapes his lips as he gasps.

"Don't say you're sorry," I hiss. "Sorry will change nothing. Sorry won't change what happened. Do you even know anything about what happened with me over the years? Do you know what I've done? That was so damn selfish! How dare you leave me!" I glare up at him with both my eyes.

"Kakashi… you've changed so much since you were a child, and it pains me to know that I was never there for you. I can't ever repay the years I lost just watching you from the shadows. I can't tell you that I have no regrets. I can't tell you everything's going to be fine now. All I know is that no matter what happens, I love you dearly, and I never meant to hurt you."

I walk over to the bed sitting down. "Do you regret it?"

"What?"

"You know what."

"The mission?"

"Yeah."'

"No."

"So if you could go back and complete the mission, and lose your friends you wouldn't…?"

"No."

"I thought so. I always asked myself why you would do something like that. You knew the rules, you knew how important they were, yet you chose to disobey them. You chose to abandon your mission knowing that it would cause problems, yet despite that, you chose to abandon the mission. Knowing what comes of those who break the rules. I never understood. I took your death to mean that you were wrong. I thought that that was the fate of those who broke the rules. If we wanted to survive then we'd have to follow every rule perfectly. I thought I understood, but then…"

He walks over sitting on the bed as well. He looks at me for a while. "I know what I did was bad for the village, but sometimes we have our own codes. I have mine. I can't let my teammates die. You don't know much about our clan since you and I are the last members of it, but I grew up with the mentality that the village was pack, and that you had to protect your pack. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I let those guys die even if the village treated me like I'm the greatest hero of them all."

"Yet you still ended everything," I point out. "Or almost did."

"It's hard to have a village, a nation hate you. Blame you. It takes a large toll on you. Especially when the friends you protected turn their back on you. I wanted to disappear so you would no longer have to live in my shadow. Live with the fact you were my son. I made an error in judgement. I thought I was making your life easier, but I only made it harder."

"I'm sorry as well," I say. "I didn't understand, and I started to get upset with you. I was angry that you'd disgrace yourself. I didn't understand what was really important. I didn't want to understand. I only wanted you to be the hero I always looked up to. I thought you could never do anything wrong, and then everyone started hating you. I wanted you to smile and say everything was going to be alright, but you couldn't. You could barely even go out in public, and it only got worse. I was… scared… I'd never seen anyone like this, and you'd always been so strong. I never wanted to see my teammates fall that way, but then…"

"I wanted to be alright. I wanted to be strong for you, my son, but I just couldn't take the pain anymore. I couldn't take all the hatred. It was so hard to deal with. I was honestly going to end everything, but then… Orochimaru stopped me. He told me it was just a whim because I'd saved him before."

"Is that why he's still around?"

"For the most part. It seems like Naruto has a lot of impact on him wanting to stay near the village as well. I think that boy can save him from his own darkness if he tries hard enough. Do you still…?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me what's happened, Kakashi."

I look up a bit surprised by the sudden request. "It's a lot to tell honestly."

"I don't mind," he says with a smile.

"I got a team of course there was Minato-sensei. Then there was Obito Uchiha and Rin. Though Obito was… different than most Uchiha. He wasn't smart, and he was very different. I think he was an orphan, and he constantly broke the rules. I always got on him about it, but still. He was good enough to make chunin at least."

"Speaking of 'talentless' ninja. How's Guy doing?" He asks.

"He's become a Jonin. Took him longer than me, but he made it. He hasn't calmed down though. He's still as energetic as ever. He makes a habit out of challenging me to ridiculous tests of strength because he's appointed me his rival."

"I knew he'd do well," Father says.

I smile a little bit. Father had believed in Guy even though I questioned his abilities. Father saw how hard Guy worked to improve himself. "Anyway, carry on."

"Of course we were thrown into the Third War. I became a jonin when I was thirteen, and I was put in charge of a mission. I had to lead Rin and Obito through the back ways to cut off a supply route while Minato-sensei took the front lines. I wanted to show off the new jutsu I created, but it was too fast. Sensei had to save me before I got killed. So after Rin healed me we took a break for the night. I suppose that's when Minato-sensei told Obito about you, and what really happened that night. He reminded me of all the things you taught me, and he died and gave me his eye to help me. I owe him my life."

"I'm really sorry, Kakashi. I never expected your life to be so hard after what happened with me," he says.

I shift closer to him leaning my head on his shoulder. I tell myself I should be too old for it, but then justify my actions by saying I'm just making up for lost time.

"I killed her…" I whisper.

"Who?"

"Rin. I promised Obito I'd keep her safe, but she… I…" I can't help the tears that sting my eyes. I want him to go away, but a part of my mind I thought was long gone remembered the warm comfort that was my father. The strong yet gentle man who'd held me when I was younger. Who'd always come back from missions with a smile at seeing me. Who'd pick me up from the academy, and tell me he'd help me with anything.

He moves so his arm is wrapped around me. It's been a long time since I've been held like this… since I've  _let_  anyone hold me like this. I feel like I've been missing out on so much.

"I'm sure he understands why you did what you did. You never meant to let her die, and I'm sure he understands that. Don't blame yourself, Kakashi. Don't make the same mistake I did. Blaming yourself will only make it hurt more. It will never stop hurting, but you have to remember who you are. That you are strong. Even if you weren't strong enough that time, you can work harder to be stronger for the next time. You failed, Kakashi. Are you going to let that stop you? Are you just going to curl up into a ball and waste the rest of your life moping about it? Or are you actually going to  _do_  something about it? You can't bring Obito, Rin and Minato back to life, but you c _an_  forge new bonds, and keep them safe."

"I... "I stare up at my father for a bit. Can I really do that? Can I really protect people next time? I want to. That's why I wanted to teach a team so I can pass on what Obito left me, but I need to make sure their safe. I need to make sure I don't let them die. "I'll do my best."

"That's all I ask. It's nice to see you again."

"You too, Father. I forgive you for what happened all those years ago."

"Thank you. That means a lot."

I smile. "Does this mean you're going to return to the village?"

"I'm not sure. I've been keeping an eye on it, but I'm going to have to explain myself, and I want to make sure Orochimaru is alright. He may officially be a rogue ninja, but I can't just abandon him like that. Not when there is still a chance."

"You want him to come back to the village?"

"Don't you?"

"I do. I want all our legends back. It's strange not seeing Jiraiya or Tsunade around. Not hearing about them. I have a hunch we're going to need all of them, and my hunches are usually right."

"Then I suppose we're just going to have to revive some old legends then," Father says.

I look up at him, and the only response I can give is a smile. I don't think there is anything I can say to this situation right now.

He smiles back. He understands. He's always understood me. Even when I've been at my worst, he's understood how I felt. I don't have to use words. I breathe in the familiar scent that I thought I'd lost forever.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Cub."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_ **

**_Jiraiya._ **

I sigh a little bit looking down at the manuscript of my newest book. Is this really all I'm good for these days? Just writing my life away? At least these books are selling better than my first one. I'm not surprised. After all, who wouldn't want to read about hot naked girls?

Despite this I can't help thinking that my first book was the best. Maybe I just feel it's more real more to the point of my goal.

_I have to find peace._

How can I find peace? I've traveled the world trying to find the person who will bring about this peace that I was told about, but I haven't found that person yet. It's been a long time.

 _Nagato_.

He had the Rinnegan. How could he not be the right person? Did I make the wrong choice training those three? I don't know how I could have refused though. Nagato was scared of his power and rightfully so. I wanted to teach him how to use it to protect his friends.

Yet I'd failed them they still died.

While I was playing around in Ame Tsunade was losing the last person who was the closest to her. Dan died while I was too busy with a bunch of orphans from another land. She left without a second look. Never to return.

Orochimaru left the village as well. Vowing to know everything he left without a trace. Unlike Tsunade who left with official leave from the Hokage, Orochimaru turned rogue. He is officially my enemy, and even though I know I am one of the few who could actually stand against him, I can't bring myself to even think about fighting him.

Maybe that's why I haven't been in the village for quite some time. I'm worried Sensei will order me to take down Orochimaru. I know he wouldn't want it either, but he knows how dangerous Oro can be.

I smile a little bit at the old nickname I used to give him. We were friends long before we met Tsunade. It was a pure accident, but I wouldn't change it for anything. I'd called him Oro because I said his name was too long, and he's told me he was going to strangle me. I'd just laughed at the threat.

We were a great team, but those days are long gone. The days of the Sannin are over. We never did agree on everything we did. In fact, we fought many times. Tsunade called our team the three-way deadlock, and it was the truth. None of us could best each other, but despite our differences, we were an almost unstoppable team. Very few were able to beat even one of us.

Konoha's White Fang, Sakumo Hatake, could have done it, but he's dead. A pain goes through my chest at the thought. He was a great man, and always fun to have a drink with after missions. I'd gone on a few missions with him the past, and he was fierce and loyal, but sadly, like a lot of people I cared about, he died.

_Minato_

He was the hardest one to bare. He was an amazing ninja. A once in a generation genius, but he was kind and understanding to boot. Calm and always having a plan even in the thick of battle he was one of the best students I ever had.

He was the closest thing to a son I've ever had as well. He was a great kid. It hurts to remember that he died. I know he died and honourable death for the sake of his village, but he is still dead. Just like Nagato and his friends.

Gamamaru's prophecies were never wrong. That's what he told me at least. So I would find someone who will bring about a great change in the world, but when? I haven't found anyone like that.

I pull out the first book I wrote, and look down at it. I flip through the pages scanning it even though I know every word on every page. I know exactly where the things are that I would ever want. It's a useful skill to have, and I don't even know how I do it.

_Naruto_

What an odd name for a character. I still can't believe I named the main character Naruto of all things.

_"_ _I want your permission to name my son after the character in this book."_

Minato, you're a fool…

Naming your child after a character in my book. What a silly thing to do.

That boy is my godson a part of me thinks. That boy is all I have left of Minato.

I wonder how he is. I wonder if he's alright. He lost both of his parents on his birthday.

Still, I'm too busy traveling to worry about a child right now. I want to travel more. Keep an eye on my wayward teammates in hopes that they will change their mind. I'm no good at raising children, and the road I travel is worse still to raise one, plus he'll need the academy if he plans on being a ninja

Besides, him being a jinchuuriki puts his life in even more danger. It's just safer for him to remain in the village.

Then again, there is  _that_.

Minato  _never_  does anything without a reason…

Minato… what were you thinking?

If there is a key to the seal, there must be a reason. What did Minato want, the boy to control the fox? It's possible. If so I'm going to have to train him. He's going to have to learn how to control that thing, and I have the key to tighten or loosen the seal.

But why?

Why would Minato want the boy to control the fox?

I clench my fists slightly. Something happened that night. Something we don't know about. Minato found something out. He planned ahead. I just wish we knew what it was he figured out.

I sigh leaning back in my chair. Obviously I'm not going to get any writing done today. My mind is all over the place.

I put away my materials and stand up. I guess it wouldn't hurt to move on. I need to see if Tsunade is up to anything stupid again. After all she's thrown herself into gambling and drinking.

I know all too well that the Slug Queen can handle herself in a fight. No man could take advantage of her. The sensible ones don't dare to try, but I just want to make sure she's alright. I worry about her.

Not to mention, she's a gambler with the worst luck ever!

She's a legendary sucker if there ever was one!

I walk through the town I'm in. I wonder where she would be right now. I could ask around of course. I'm good at that kind of thing, but sometimes it's just nice to see if I can dig her up on my own.

I suppose I should be tracking Oro more than Tsunade, but right now the thought of him being a rogue is too raw, it hurts too much to remember that he is no longer one of us.

I hope I never meet him on the battlefield because I don't think I can bear the thought of him fighting against me for real. We've spared, but a real fight is just wrong!

Not my Oro, never my Oro.

 _My_  Oro?

I shake my head. I don't know where that thought came from, but it doesn't really matter.

So much for legendary Sannin…

I wonder if we're really even mentioned in Konoha these days. Tsunade maybe. The Slug Queen, granddaughter of the first Hokage, who revolutionized the way the medical system worked.

Me… perhaps a bit, but not as much as Tsunade. I think these days I'm more well known for my books then my ninja skills.

Oro… I wish I could have stopped him. I could have changed him. I saw as he fell apart, but I wasn't able to do anything.

I'm  _never_  able to do something for the ones I love.

Maybe that's the real reason I stay away from Naruto. All these excuses about not wanting to have him growing up while traveling, and it's more likely the fact that I…

What am I saying? I sound like Tsunade! I can't be getting all superstitious I'm supposed to be helping my teammates, not wallowing in the same pit as they are!

I create a Rasengan in my hand looking at the ball of rotating chakra.

Minato…

I'm not that great of a man sometimes. I make mistakes, and I'm sorry. This is only half your legacy. Half of what you've left to this world. I know I'm not always the best teacher, but when the time comes, I will teach it to him.

I will pass your legacy to its rightful wielder.

Naruto…

You named that child after my character. You wanted him to be a hero. If that is so, then it's my job to make sure he becomes one. I  _am_  his godfather after all. When he is old enough, I'll make sure he inherits everything you left of him.

I won't give up until the very end. I won't give up on my teammates or the boy you left behind.

I look over at the direction of Konoha. I can't see the village from here, but long years studying maps of the fire country has made me acutely aware of where it is in relation to myself.

One day I will return to my home. One day I will have another student. I just hope he lives up to the hopes and dreams of his parents. Just maybe… I need to try again. Just one last time.

But first, I have some teammates to track down.

And with that, I head out of the town I am in in search of my female teammate.

I don't know what Minato found out during the attack on Konoha, but if he wants Naruto to control the fox then it must be something big, and if there is a storm coming we're going to need help.

And who better to help than legends.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11** _

_**Sasuke** _

_**(Two years later)** _

I can't believe this…

How could Itachi do something like this? He was such a great big brother, but now…

" _I wanted to test my power."_

Did he have to kill everyone just to see how strong he was? He said I wasn't worth killing because I was too weak, but what about anyone else? Some of the people were just civilians. What was he thinking?

" _Run; cling to your pathetic life, and when you have the same eyes as me, come face me."_

The same eyes? Those eyes. What are they really?

" _You must take the life of your best friend."_

So he really did? He really killed Shisui? But why? Why would he kill him like that? They were best friends. Who would kill their best friend just for power? I don't understand!

I don't even know where I'm running. Just away from the compound. I can't be there, not with everything that happened tonight.

What would have happened if I arrived in time instead of being late? Then what would he have done? Would he still not have killed me? Would I have been able to stop him?

" _You're not even worth killing. You're too weak."_

Weak… I was the best in my class, but not as good as Itachi. I need to get stronger in order to beat him. How dare he do that to our family!

I gasp a bit as I slam into someone causing us both to fall to the ground. "Sorry," he says.

"Naruto?"

"Hey, Sasuke, what are you doing out here?" Naruto asks standing up and extending a hand to me. I don't take it standing up on my own.

Over these two years Naruto has been getting stronger and less loud. It's strange seeing him serious for a change.

"None of your business."

"Okay," he shrugs. "Just curious is all. It's not like you to not watch where you're going."

"I'm fine!"

"If you say so."

"Just shut up, Naruto!"

I looks at me for a while blue eyes scanning for something I'm not sure what. His look is completely serious, something I'm starting to get used to when I look over at him during class. He makes outbursts and pulls stupid things, but at the same time he can be serious sometimes. When he takes tests, he's no longer sitting there terrified. He answers the questions.

"Sasuke, what happened?"

"Nothing. None of your business!"

"I knew you weren't okay," he says. How did he get that? "Come on."

"What?"

"You need a place to sleep tonight, don't you?"

I kind of do, I have to admit, but this is Naruto we're talking about. "I'll figure something out."

"Yeah, it's called letting me help you. Look, I won't tell anyone. They wouldn't listen to me anyway, and I've accepted that. I'm not going to make fun of you. I just want to help."

"Alright, fine, but only for tonight," I mutter. I had taking charity especially from people like him, but I suppose I really don't have anywhere to stay and sleeping outside didn't sound very appealing.

"It's not the best place, but it works," he says as we head to his apartment and he unlocks the door.

"What were you even doing out this late?" I ask as we walk inside.

"I take walks at night. It's nicer to do it at night because there are less people to glare at me and throw things at me. Since I don't have to put up with that at night it's easier to think, and it's peaceful. I guess there are drunks and people like that out at night, but I avoid those places."

"I suppose that makes sense." I've never understood why all the adults treat Naruto like that. It's so strange.

"They actually throw things at you?"

"Everything from rotten tomatoes to stones. I'm used to it by now. It doesn't really bother me. Once you've been called a monster enough times, you just tone it out."

The look in his eyes tells me the village's hatred of him hurt him more than he let on. "I didn't even know they hate you so much. Why?"

"Hell if I know. It's always been like this. The adults ignore me at best, and want to get rid of me at worst, and the kids are made to stay away from me. I think the closest I have to interactions with people my age is in the academy, and most of the time kids are just making fun of me because no one wants me, and because I'm not very strong. I've learned that bad attention is better than no attention at all. If I pull pranks they  _have_  to acknowledge me in order to tell me off. It hurts to know that your own village wishes you'd crawl under a rock somewhere and die."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You asked."

"So you'd tell anyone who asked?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah it matters. I don't like you and you don't like me. We've never gotten along."

"Well if you must know it's the look in your eyes."

"The look in my eyes?"

"Yeah, before your eyes were determined, but there was a light in them. It was bright and excited. Now your eyes are dull and distant. It's like you lost that spark that you had before."

"And this concerns you?"

"Look at me; I'm the village's punching bag. Everyone wants me gone, and I'm a fool and a prankster. I know what it's like to be lonely and hurting inside."

"You can tell all of that just by my eyes?"

"I'm good at understanding people's feelings through their eyes. After all, I've spent so much time staring at the mirror making myself a mask that I'm used to what looks you can make in your eyes. It's what really says a lot about a person honestly."

"What about it? Why are you so concerned if I am upset?"

"I don't like seeing people upset. It hurts."

"So… what do you want?"

"To be friends."

"Friends?"

"Yeah, come on. Now both of us are lonely and sad. If we're friends we won't be."

"I guess, but you better not get in my way."

"Whatever your dream is I won't, but it's good to have people to train with and such."

"I don't have a dream," I reply. "I'm going to make it a reality."

"I am too. So let's get stronger together. Though first I think we should get some sleep."

"Yeah probably a good idea," I say. I'm not sure if I can sleep or where I'm even supposed to sleep.

"You can use my bed. It's not the best, but it's alright. Though before we go I'm going to make something," Naruto says going over to the kettle and setting it on to boil.

"What are you making?" I ask curious.

"It's some tea. Sometimes I have nightmares so I got this stuff that helps me sleep without getting them. Want any?"

"Alright."

After he makes some he gives me a cup. "Sorry my stuff isn't too great. It's the best I can get."

"It's better than nothing at least," I say. I look around a bit. Is this really where Naruto's been living? It's not that big, though I guess living on his own he doesn't need a big place. I guess I'm just used to the Uchiha compound.

"Much better than nothing. I have the Hokage to thank honestly. He does a lot for me."

"How long have you been living alone?"

"Since I was four honestly. I was in an orphanage for a while, but after a while they didn't want me anymore. Not that they ever wanted me to start with. I suppose they just put up with me for a while for the Hokage."

"I wonder why everyone hates you."

"I've wondered that for years. I stopped asking a long time ago because no one would give me an answer about it. One day I might know what makes everyone hate me from as far back as I can remember. I'm going to prove them wrong though. I'm going to show them that I'm not some monster that should be gotten rid of."

"How are you going to do that? You have the worst grades in the class."

He grins mischievously. "Come train with me tomorrow and I'll show you."

"Alright, fine," I say. "Night."

"Night, Sasuke," he says.

I walk over to his bed. It's not as comfortable as the one I'm used to back in my house, but it's better than sleeping outside. I watch him for a while. Why does he want to be friends with me? Is he trying to gain something from that? If he was wouldn't he have asked me earlier. No… he seemed serious about wanting to be my friend.

This Naruto I talked to tonight is so much different than what I'm used to. I'm used to a loudmouthed idiot who can't even think through a simple problem. He only applies himself when he thinks no one is actually looking at him as if he wants to look like the class idiot. Still, the boy I saw today was so different than that. He was serious and honest. The look in his eyes when talking about his life. He acted like it was all okay, but there was a look in his eyes that told me it wasn't as fine as he acted. He was clearly hurting, and I can't blame him for that.

I can't get over what Itachi did tonight, but Naruto wants to be there to help me out even though we've never gotten along. It's so strange. It's like he's not bothered by the fact no one wants him. Or he is, but he chooses to fight against that pain.

I guess I can't go around complaining about what happened to me. I need to do something about it. I just hope Naruto doesn't hold me back. I want to become stronger. Then again, maybe having someone to train with will make me stronger. I'm not sure…

" _You have to kill your best friend."_

I clench my hands into fists. No! I won't listen to what you have to say, Itachi! I won't go down your path! I will find a different way, a better way and I will still take you down! I will protect the people I care about!

But who do I care about?

No one yet, but maybe one day. I'm going to be put on a team, and maybe I'll get along with my teammates, and there is Naruto. Maybe he's not quite as annoying as I thought he was at first. I'll just have to find out I suppose. There is no use worrying over it.

I stare out the window for a little bit gazing at the moon. Things have changed so much in only a few seconds, and I can't get back what I lost. Part of me knows that killing Itachi won't change anything, but still my heart is screaming for vengeance and I will make sure he pays for killing everyone for something so stupid as power.

I won't do this like you, Brother. You may want me to be like you and kill the people I love, but unlike you, I can't do something like that. I can't be that heartless, and if that somehow makes me weak then I will make sure that you are weaker than I. When I face you in battle, I will destroy you. I will make you feel what they felt, and what I feel. You betrayed me, and I will never forgive you.

I will kill you and protect my friends!

With those thoughts, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_ **

**_Naruto_ **

I sit up looking over at Sasuke. He was so sad last night. I know he didn't want me to know, but I did. I wonder what happened. When I passed the Uchiha compound, I smelt blood. Something happened, and it was pretty horrible. I bet we'll hear about it at the academy today.

I walk into the kitchen area starting to make some food. I'm not sure what Sasuke likes or what he doesn't like, but it's not like I'm making Ramen for breakfast. Actually, I've been cutting down on Ramen because everyone has stressed the need for me to eat more than Ramen.

"Morning idiot," Sasuke says walking into the room.

"Morning jerk. Sleep well?"

"Yeah," he says pulling up a chair. "I'm surprised you don't eat Ramen for breakfast."

"Oh, come on; give me more credit. I've never eaten Ramen for breakfast," I whine, and I see his mouth twitch a little bit.

"Seemed that way to me," he says taking the plate I hand him.

"Well then your perception skills need work," I reply. "I've been getting better too." There's a lot you can learn when someone bothered to tell you these things.

"I wonder how many people are going to pander to me today," he mutters taking a bite of his toast. He grabs the milk and frowns. "Naruto, your milk is passed its date.

"Damn it! Not again!" I sigh. I grab the milk and throw it out looking in the fridge. "I guess I'll have to get some more. I'll have to go shopping again. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I'm just glad we didn't drink it. I'd rather not have diarrhea," he says. "You have to pay more attention."

"I would if I had the chance," I reply. Most of the time people just give me something and charge me higher than most people. If they don't think I notice the change in price they're mistaken.

"What do you need?"

"What?"

"Just tell me. I'm going to get what you need."

"But-"

"Just shut up and take it as a thanks for letting me sleep here, idiot. "

"Fine, if you insist."

"I do."

"Alright then," I say. I have no intention of taking advantage of this, but I'm wondering if he'll be able to get things for cheaper since everyone already loves him. They certainly wouldn't do to him what they do to me. This might work out for both of us. Though if so I'm going to have to talk to the Hokage about some things. There is only one bed in this place.

"Anyway, we should get to school. I'd rather not be late," Sasuke says standing up.

"I'd rather not either," I say throwing the dishes in the sink, and grabbing my stuff. Sasuke has his stuff with him. Clearly he ran out right after he got home.

I throw my pack onto my shoulders heading out. I lock the door behind Sasuke, and we walk down the street together.

I keep my eyes on the road ahead of me, but I can feel the villagers eyes on me.

"Isn't that Sasuke Uchiha?"

"What's he doing with  _that_  boy?"

"Did you hear what happened last night?"

"Yeah, poor Sasuke. He must be devastated."

"Well he needs to stay away from  _that_  child. He's a bad influence."

I glance at Sasuke he clenches his fists a little bit.

I grab one of his wrists. "Don't; it's not worth it."

"But they-"

"Just ignore them. Making a scene won't do anything. I've already tried that method."

"Ignoring them won't change anything," he says as we take a back-street.

"Nor will making a fuss. If I cry they won't care. If I yell and scream they'll ignore me. They hate me. That won't change just because I complain. I'm fed up with crying about it at this point. The only way they'll accept me is if I prove to them I'm not a monster, and I can't do that right now."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"I'm going to become a great ninja and protect them. Then, one day, I'm going to be Hokage," I say looking up at the Hokage monument. I look at the Fourth Hokage. "I'm going to be greater than even the Fourth Hokage."

"Greater than the Fourth Hokage?"

"Don't laugh," I tell him.

"I wasn't going to."

"Good, because I will do it!" I point towards the Fourth's head. "One day I'm going to be up there too! I'm going to be the greatest Hokage, better than all that came before!"

"That's great and all, but if we stay here much longer we're going to be late," Sasuke says.

I grin widely. "Race you."

"You're on!"

The two of us run the rest of the way to the academy. I've always had good stamina still Sasuke isn't too bad, and we keep even with each other for most of the run. Sometimes one of us will get a little ahead of the other, but then the other will catch up rather fast.

We run through the gates panting heavily. We grin at each other. There's a fire in Sasuke's eyes that only makes me grin wider. "Stop grinning, you look like a fool," he pants regaining his breath.

"Shut up," I reply.

"Hey, isn't that Sasuke?"

"Thank goodness he's alright."

"I heard the whole Uchiha clan was murdered last night."

"Yeah, Sasuke's the only one left."

I see the fire die from Sasuke's eyes, and that haunted look return. I can't blame him. The Uchiha clan… dead. No wonder he was in such a state. Who could have killed one of the most powerful clans in the village? I don't know, but that means that Sasuke really is alone. Poor Sasuke.

"Let's go," he says starting to walk into the building. I follow him, and we head to our classroom. We're the first in so we take seats by the window.

"Is it true?"

"Yeah."

"You want to stay with me? It's not fun being alone."

"You're not going to ask who or how?"

"Don't get me wrong; I want to know, but I know you don't want to tell me. If you did you would have told me. It's your business."

"You really have changed."

"I've learned to not ask pointless questions when I know I'm not going to get an answer. If you want to tell me you will, and if not then that's your choice."

"Sure," he says with a smile.

I smile as well a other students start to file into the classroom. They take seats around the room. I watch them noting what clans I can identify. Kiba is an Inuzuka, that's obvious. Shino must be an Aburame…. I know the teacher goes over the students names, but it's a game I play. Try to remember them just by looking.

"Naruto, move!" I look up to see Sakura glaring at me. Of course she wants to sit next to Sasuke like every other girl in the class.

"You and Ino always decide who gets to sit where based on who comes into the classroom first right? Well if that's so then since I got into the room before you it means that that I get to pick which seat I want, and you have no room to argue."

"That's not how it works!" she snaps. She raise her fist to hit me. Instinctively, I reach up catching her fist.

"Sakura, and rest of you girls, do you really think you're winning any points with him? If he were me I would rather have a girl who could actually hold her own instead of one that keeps chasing after him like a lost puppy. If you want him to love you then prove to him that you're more than a bunch of ducklings because right now all you're doing is doting on him. I'm not saying I know much about love since I've never experienced it like the rest of you have, but if you ask me, I'd say all you're doing is getting on his nerves rather than making him want you. You're just giving me, and everyone else, a headache."

The room is completely silent. Everyone just stares at me. I can even feel Sasuke staring at me

Sakura pulls her hand away after a while, and storms off to another table.

"You didn't have to do that you know," Sasuke says.

"Someone had to do it at some point. If they think being a ninja is all glorious they're wrong. I hope they learn to get stronger before things get really serious because being a ninja is not all fun and games and they could get themselves killed if they aren't careful."

"You sound like you know."

"When I was six, I got caught in the middle of a fight between ninja. I have to admit it was kind of scary. Plus I… well you'll see later if you want."

"Alright," Sasuke says.

I glance around the room once again. Some of the students were still staring at me. They look away when they catch my eyes on them. One pair of pale eyes caught my attention. I've seen them watching me from time to time. Those eyes are a sign of a Hyuuga.

Hinata Hyuuga looks away when she spots me looking at her, but not fast enough for me not to catch the blush and the faint smile on her face.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13_ **

**_Sasuke_ **

As I follow Naruto out of the academy and into the forest surrounding the village I wonder if we're actually supposed to be going here. The way Naruto is looking around him I have to suspect we are not.

"Why are we going out here?"

"So we can train."

"Are we supposed to be out here?"

"Nope!" Naruto replies grinning mischievously.

"I didn't think so. So why do you go all the way out here to train?"

"So I don't have to deal with people yelling at me for whatever stupid thing they can come up with."

I should have guessed that I suppose. We head into a clearing. It looks well used so I suppose Naruto has been training her for a while.

"Naruto," I jump at the voice. I didn't know anyone was even there. "You seem more worn out than normal, and who's your friend?"

"Oro! You startled Sasuke!" Naruto huffs crossing his arms.

"Well then he needs more practice in paying attention."

"Now that's unfair. You can't expect a child to be able to sense  _you_  of all people, Orochimaru."

"I didn't say he should or shouldn't be able to, Sakumo. I was merely pointing out that he needs more practice is all. Besides."

"You implied it."

"Whatever you say, Mutt. Now are you going to answer, Naruto?"

"Yeah, well this is Sasuke Uchiha, and he-"

"We know what happened last night. Kakashi told us," Sakumo says.

"Anyway, so I told him he could stay with me because if we stuck together we wouldn't be alone, and then we raced to class today, then I said he could come train with us. I mean…"

"Well keep racing each other it'll help build up your speed and stamina. Don't overdo it, but a good run in the morning helps to wake you up. Stretch first though or you'll pull a muscle," Orochimaru says as he and Sakumo jump out of the trees they'd been standing in.

"He can train with us. It'll be good for you to have someone more around your level to practice with," Sakumo says.

They're a strangely odd duo as Orochimaru is the palest person I've ever seen with pure black hair and strange slitted golden eyes On the other hand, Sakumo is fair skinned with dark grey eyes and silver hair.

"Yay! You get to train with us!" Naruto cheers jumping up and down.

"Thanks," I say. Is this where Naruto's been getting so strong? Why does he have to come out here to get help from them? That seems kind of odd to me.

"Have you kids started on E-rank jutsu yet?" Orochimaru asks.

"Shouldn't you know?" Naruto asks. "I mean, you've done this."

"Naruto, I graduated the academy at the age of six during a war. We had no time to take things slow and easy. You kids are very lucky to not be born into war. Besides which, it's been a long time since I've set foot in that place, so no, I wouldn't know."

"Six?" Naruto and I ask in unison.

"It was a war as Orochimaru said. Kakashi graduated when he was five. The point is that during war kids are pushed further due to the fact that that we were at war. Though I have no doubt you would have passed that fast anyway, Orochimaru."

"Maybe, but if I had would I have my team? Do you honestly think they could have graduated that fast outside of war?"

"You say that like you actually still love being on that team."

"Don't look too much into it, Sakumo. I was just pointing out a fact."

Itachi graduated the academy when he was seven… he wasn't even in there during a war, but he…

Thinking about my brother fills me with anger. I still can't believe it happened. If I hadn't woken up in Naruto's bed I would probably have thought it was just a horrible dream, but it isn't.

The Uchiha clan…

Everyone…

Is dead…

I gasp a little bit. They were really dead…

I feel a large hand rest on my shoulder and I look up into grey eyes. "It's finally caught up with you, huh?"

"Caught up?" Naruto asks.

"When a person goes through something traumatic, they go into shock for a while. Their mind tries to deny the event, and doesn't know how to process the information fully. You're aware that something happened, but at first your brain wants to convince itself there is a mistake. It doesn't  _want_ to hurt so it pushes the thoughts away until our mind knows how to deal with the situation,' Sakumo says.

"Oh," Naruto says.

"To see something like that as his age as well. I'm actually surprised he got out of the shock so quickly. Then again, such things never go away," Orochimaru says.

"Well, I  _know_  what happened, and I know what I have to do. I have to avenge my clan," I say. Yet, my voice quivers slightly.

"What will that achieve? It may make you feel better, but how far will you go to get it? What are you going to do when you have it? It's pointless to-"

"Orochimaru! Enough!" Sakumo snaps.

"I'm being honest, Sakumo, and you know it."

"Oro, please stop," Naruto says.

"Fine. Whatever you want to do, child. You'll have to get stronger though."

"I'm working on it," I say, but all I want to do is just have someone tell me everything is going to be alright. But no one will, no one can. All the people who could are gone. They're never coming back. Killing Itachi won't bring them back, but it might make me feel better.

"I'm not the best father in the world, actually I'm a pretty lousy one when you get right down to it, but I can tell when someone needs to let all their frustration and anger out. Just let it go. Let it all out," Sakumo says.

I stare up at him for a little bit as if not sure what to do. I didn't know this man. I'd just met him a few moments ago, and yet something about him was so warm and inviting. Like I could trust him, and like I could tell him anything.

The same could be said about Naruto to an extent, but not in the same way. Naruto has this personality that seems to draw you to him for some reason. I don't think he even knows it, probably because very few people take the time to even try to know him, but even before last night he's interested me.

Speaking of Naruto I'm surprised he's not over here asking me if I'm going to be okay. Or is it surprising? After last night I'm not sure. It's like Naruto has two personalities.

_It's a mask._

For the most part Naruto wears a mask. He wears a mask to hide the pain in his heart because no one wants him. They don't want to see him miserable so he acts like he's fine.

The Naruto I met last night was the real Naruto. The hurt boy who only wanted to be accepted. Why did he drop his mask for me?

Because we're both alone…

Alone…

He doesn't understand what it's like to lose everything you have because he never had anything to start with, but he's right. We are both alone. We are both in a big world without anyone to care for us.

Then again, that's not completely true. Clearly Naruto has people who care about him, and maybe I'll be able to care about them as well, and they'll be able to care about me.

Maybe we aren't alone because we have each other.

_"_ _You must kill your best friend."_

Kill my best friend? Yeah, sure. I wouldn't go down that path. If I'm going to make friends I'm not just going to kill them for some sick power. I look over at Naruto who's talking to Orochimaru, and I don't miss a flicker of sympathy cross his golden eyes. Is that what Naruto means by the look in people's eyes?

_"_ _You're too weak."_

Then I just have to be stronger then. I have to prove myself.

But who am I trying to prove myself to?

Why does it matter if he acknowledges me?

He isn't the brother I grew up with.

The brother he loved.

"Itachi… I won't follow in your footsteps anymore. I'm not going to live in your shadow. I'm going to forge my own path I'm done listening to you."

As if those words had broke the rest of whatever shock I was in I instinctively buried my face in Sakumo's chest not caring that I just met him. I cry so hard it is like a whole night's worth of tears are coming at once. He rubs my back gently.

No one else says anything. They don't move towards me or away. The only sound is my tears.

Yet… they don't have to say anything. I don't have to look at them because somehow I just know that they understand.

Even within my tears I can't help but laugh a tiny bit.

You thought you could leave me all alone, Brother. You thought you could make there only be one thing in my life, but I'm not going to fall for that trick! I'm going to be better than that!


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14_ **

**_Orochimaru_ **

I slip into the river near the house Sakumo and I are staying in. The water is cold, but it's not too bad. It's rather refreshing actually. The boys had gone home clearly not in the mood for training. Not that I can blame them for that…

Naruto has a new friend now, one as equally lonely and messed up as he is. Now after what happened to the Uchiha.

That boy… he may have the sharingan. It's highly possible. I grin a little bit. The sharingan… oh the number of jutsu I could learn so quickly with eyes like those!

"I know what you're thinking."

I glare up at the other man. Scars line his body. Not surprising though he's been a ninja longer than I have. Then again, one stood out as a beacon revealing what most would call cowardice.

Because Sakumo Hatake is an amazing ninja. He is powerful, and knows well how to end a man's life.

So his own was no different.

The deep cut would have oozed blood like a river of regret, but it isn't repairable. I know if I hadn't gotten there when I did he would have bled out. Bloody tanto in hand.

Yet to some extent if he'd wanted to end it quickly he certainly could have instead of waiting for his blood to escape his body. I sometimes wonder if he  _wanted_  to be found out, to be stopped.

Kakashi…

It was clear that he would have been the one to find the man. Had he hoped Kakashi would come back, would stop him. Would say he needed him? It's hard to say.

But I was the one to stop him. I was the one to save his life. I still can't say why I did it. I just owed him something.

"What's your point? I want to learn jutsu. Those eyes…" I say leaning my head back my hair pillowing around me like a cloud of ink.

"Orochimaru," he says slipping into the water as well.

"You know what I want. You've known it for a while now."

"Are you really going to try and manipulate him?"

Manipulation. I've never been good at talking to people. My teammates or sensei usually covered that while I stared off into the distance watching out for enemies. I was the silent and deadly killer.

Yet at the same time… I've always known how to make people listen. How to turn people to my side. What to say to make people want what I can give them.

Tsunade got people to listen by intimidating them with her brutal strength.

Jiraiya had his-mostly annoying-personality that just drew people to him.

Me… I never had any of that. All I had was the slippery, manipulative words of a snake. Yes, I could manipulate people to do what I wanted. Yes, I can trick them, find their inner desires and now how to play off them.

Because sometimes the greatest weapons are words…

A few years ago I would have enjoyed watching the boy squirm as I promised him power beyond anything he could imagine. The power to defeat his brother. And yet… in the clearing today…

"It's not even certain he will activate the sharingan," I say logically, but I can tell Sakumo knows what I meant to say. Stupid mutt.

"You also can't bring yourself to do it because of Naruto."

Naruto… He was an unexpected piece in this game we all play.

"Sometimes the winds blow in a strange way."

"Who knows, your winds might blow you off this path then."

"Nonsense!"

Yet even as I say it I have a feeling he might be right. Something inside me whispers that he is right. That I'm just being a fool.

Why? Why am I having doubts now?

Because of what happened today? Because I saw the two as they really were? Because I understand the pain Sasuke is in?

Naruto… he's turned me soft and I can't bring myself to stop him.

"Is it?"

"I'll see what he's got. I'll decide if and when he activates his sharingan. Not before."

"Not ever."

"Do you want me to drown you?"

He just grins at me, and I want to punch that grin right off his face.

"You're getting to know me too well," I say looking up at the sky. "We'lll just have to see how the wind blows."

"Speaking of which. You know they always say there is a calm before the storm."

"What are you suggesting? That there is another war coming?"

"I don't know. This world has been at peace for far too long. It's disconcerting."

He is right. I hate war; it's so petty and stupid. There is no point squabbling over things that don't matter in the end, but at the same time it's strange that these children have never seen war. They don't know the horrors of such days. It's very strange.

"Small things have been happening."

"You mean like the Uchiha massacre?"

"Konoha has taken a large blow from that. Not to mention what could come from that. Who knows what will happen next."

I wonder about the massacre though… Kakashi said that they said Itachi did it without any reason at all, but I have to wonder… I never met the boy, but he was said to be the genius of the Uchiha. Of course geniuses aren't that great in the long run, but at the same time there was just something off about it… somehow I smell… a rat…

"The look on your face says you don't quite trust that it's as simple as an attempt at power."

"I never think anything is that simple."

I know how easy it is to be tempted. If I am right then there are darker things than ever going on in Konoha.

Why do I even care? They gave up on me. They wanted me gone from the very start! I don't care about that worthless village!

And yet… looking at Naruto and Sasuke, I see the potential in them. I see how strong they could be. If I could be tempted to manipulate them then couldn't anyone else?

I'm not doing this for Konoha; I'm doing this for those boys. The missfits. The Kyuubi brat, a living cage, and a hero shunned by the people he is protecting by being alive.

The last Uchiha in the village, adored by all, but not understood for what he really is. A broken child.

The White Fang whose fall from glory had left him shattered, and still pulling all the pieces back together again.

Then me… the infamous Snake Sannin. Hated and feared from the very start.

Naruto and Sasuke will grow up to be ninja of Konoha.

I'm not doing it for Konoha.

I'm doing it for them…

"You know, they say thinking a lot is dangerous."

"Only for fools like you."

He just laughs.

I look up at him. He's closer than normal, but not close enough that I'd want to stab him. Few people have ever been allowed to get close to me. And why should he then?

"You've been thinking a lot lately."

"I'm trying to figure things out."

"New jutsu?"

"I wish…" I say before I can stop myself.

"Having second thoughts?"

"Konoha is dead to me."

"But some people in it aren't," he replies moving a bit closer.

"Do you want to die?"

"You only ask me that because you know I'm right."

"I know no such thing."

Yet, I do. I know he's right. Even sensei, Tsunade and Jiraiya. They abandoned me. They left me, and didn't understand me, but even them.

"Weakness…"

"I don't think so."

"Well you should. Look where it got you."

Pain flashes across his face for a second. His hand instinctively goes to the scar along his chest that should have been his undoing. That was supposed to let his blood and guts spill onto the wooden floor leaving a stain that would never come out.

"Hatred destroyed me, not love."

"They hated that you loved.."

"They hated war, and needed someone to blame."

"You're defending them. War was coming anyway."

"It doesn't matter. The point is they needed someone to blame. I never said it was right of them, but it could have been anyone. I  _did_  break the rules."

"I suppose it doesn't matter. You're alive so that's just that," I say. Yet I know that in some ways he did die that night.

"It's not that simple."

"Yeah, I understand that much."

I watch him a little bit. His eyes seem stormier than usual.

"What's up with you now? You've got something on your mind."

"Just… comforting Sasuke like that. It was nice."

It was nice for the family loving Sakumo, but at the same time I can tell what he doesn't say. It reminds him of the time he missed with his son. The years that he could have held him like that instead of running away.

"If you're going to live in the past, go find Tsunade and cry with her."

"As insensitive as ever."

I roll my eyes at him. He knows well that I don't do such things. Sympathy is pointless. I stare at him for a bit. I look into those storm grey eyes.

Those eyes…

More than ten years ago those eyes had stared into mine on a moonlit night. The bars of the window casting shadows across his form as close to a cage as symbolically possible. But as my hand gast a green light through the room from healing chakra it was those eyes that caught me up. Eyes that practically begged me to stop. To just let him fade away.

_"_ _Don't…" he rasps. "Please don't…"_

_"_ _Be quiet, mutt. I'm just doing this because I owe you a favor."_

_"_ _I don't… want it…" the snarl would have been more effective if his voice wasn't weak._

_"_ _I don't care what you want."_

Yet… I do care. I said it was a whim, a favor, but deep down I knew. I always knew.

Sakumo Hatake had become the village's punching bag.

Naruto was their current punching bag.

I've always been a punching bag.

I couldn't let Sakumo Hatake die because in that moment. The day that mission failed, we became the same. We became alike. We both became unwanted, broken, cast aside.

Maybe it was weakness.

Maybe a part of me is still human despite the monster I've become.

And as I look into Sakumo's eyes and I know he sees it too..

_Weapons_

A ninja is a tool, a weapon for the village they're from.

Sakumo and I are broken weapons.

But when you put broken weapons together they make something more whole than they were apart.

With that thought I do something so human it must be foolish. I cover the gap between us. I lean forwards doing something so foolish. I kiss him.

And he kisses back.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15_ **

**_Naruto_ **

I look up from my homework as Sasuke comes into the house. He tosses me back my keys holding bags of groceries.

"We didn't need that much stuff," I say half amused.

"Try telling the village that. I didn't even mention it was for you as well."

"Probably a good idea," I say standing up.I grab the bags and start to put the stuff away. "Umm… sorry about that."

"It's alright. I can't even believe I just melted like that."

"Sakumo is very easy to talk to. Oro means well, but he isn't always the nicest. Guess I should have warned you."

"It's alright," he repeats. "I must have looked like a total loser."

"Sakumo told me it was brave to cry in front of people you barely know. I think Oro rolled his eyes though. He's not really a people person."

"He doesn't seem to be," he admits.

No, Oro isn't very good with people. I've learned that over the two years I've known him. Even when we train he doesn't say much beyond helping me with my mistakes. If he's not helping me he's off to the side reading. It doesn't really bother me though.

"So that's how you've been getting stronger?"

"Yeah, they're really strong and good teachers," I say tossing him a bun that was still warm. I sat at the table with my own bun.

"I was wondering something though."

"Yeah?"

"Who's Kakashi?"

"He's Sakumo's son. He comes around once in awhile. He's a ninja of the village."

"The way you say that kind of implies…"

"That my father and Orochimaru aren't." Neither of us really jump as Kakashi comes into the house because he hadn't been hiding his chakra.

"Hey Kakashi, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check up on you to make sure you were alright," he says. I know he partially means Sasuke. This time I'm not jealous like I would have been. After all, Sasuke went through a lot.

""Yes," Sasuke says once our pleasantries are over.

Oro taught me that word. He taught me a lot of interesting words.

"Orochimaru technically is a missing-nin," Kakashi says.

The look on Sasuke's face told us he knew exactly what that meant.

"If Orochimaru was going to do something he would have done it already. He doesn't like sitting around doing I think he's starting to change."

"He never tried to hurt me," I say.

"I guess it's because he saw himself in you to an extent."

"Did you know him?" Sasuke asks.

"Not personally, no, but  _everyone_  knew of him. He was a legend for better or worse. He was a genius and one third of the legendary Sannin. It was had not to hear about him. Especially when your father was skilled enough to sometimes have missions with him and his teammates."

"But if he was popular then why would he see himself in me?" I ask. I mean, I guess I am popular. Just for being the village idiot and something I still don't understand.

"Despite being a hero he was also feared by a lot of people in the village because of his skills, and also because of his eyes. Most people saw things wrong with them, and in turn wrong with him. That isn't to say that Orochimaru hasn't done anything wrong, but there is more to him than just that. Also I'm sure He probably understands how you feel too, Sasuke, his parents were murdered when he was younger as well."

I don't know what Sasuke thinks about Orochimaru, but personally I don't care what he's done. I think he's awesome. He doesn't care that I'm some monster. We're the same in some ways. The village hated both of us. Now I feel connected to him. So I'm not the only one…

There is a bitter-sweet feeling that goes through my body at the thought. Bitter because others ahve to suffer like me, and sweet to know I'm not alone, and that I'm not the only one singled out.

"What about your dad?" Sasuke asks Kakashi.

"Father… he's supposed to be dead," Kakashi says.

"Dead?" Sasuke asks.

"My father supposedly killed himself when I was a child."

"Why would he leave you?"

"FAther was in a really bad place, and I made it look like I didn't need him anymore. I pretended too well. Being a genius I wanted to be older, and be treated older than I was. I didn't want people to look down on me because I was young. I even wanted father to treat me like an adult. Deep down I still needed hi, but he didn't realize because he wasn't thinking straight."

"A bad place," Sasuke repeats.

"Mentally," Kakashi says. He sighs a bit. "I don't really talk about this much, but I suppose I can tell you two."

"You don't have to," I say.

"I know," he says. "I wasn't going to, but you two have seen enough to understand. Do you know the rules and regulations?"

"I can barely remember them," I complain.

"Some of them," Sasuke says.

"Shinobi rule four: the mission is the most important thing."

"So he…" I start.

"Abandoned a cruial mission in order to save his friends. More people died because of that. He knew the rules. They're in place to make sure we all work well, and don't just do what we want, but sometimes you have to know when to bend or break the rules. I didn't understand that at the point, but that's not important. Father broke the rules, and because of the war everyone wanted someone to blame. See when tragedy happens people look for someone to blame, that way they can explain it."

"Is that why everyone hates me?" I ask.

Kakashi looks at me for a bit. "To an extent."

"So you know why everyone hates me."

"Yes."

"Can't you tell me?"

Kakashi shakes his head. "Not now, Naruto. Just know it's nothing you did."

"Oh," I say. No one ever tells me anything! At least I have that much though. I have to wonder what it is though.

"So everyone just hated him just like that?: Sasuke asks.

"Even the teammates he saved turned on him. I couldn't understand it. Even as much as I wanted to be older than I was watching my father crumble before me like that was scary, and I wasn't sure what to do. I wanted to understand why he did what he did. I just couldn't. Figure it out. I' left, and when I came back. I thought I came into my father having killed himself. I'm glad he didn't."

"Why doesn't he come back then?" I ask.

"He wants to make sure Orochimaru is alright. He loves this village, but he also respects Orochimaru for the good things he's done. He doesn't like seeing people suffer."

"He conforted me," Sasuke says.

"I'm not surprised. He's always been like that."

"Kakashi. I want Sasuke to stay with me, but this place is too small, and everyone would throw a fit and…" I stop when Kakashi holds up a hand.

"I know. I was actually coming here to see if you two wanted to live in the same place.

I look at Sasuke. Our eyes meet. "It's up to Sasuke."

He takes a while to think about his answer. "Alright."

"Yay!" I cheer. "Though… what are we going to do?"

"I'll talk to Lord Hokage. I still own my father's house so I'll see if he'll let you two stay with me there. We'll have to clean it and get some furniture and such, but it should be alright.

"So we'll be like a family?" I ask excited.

He reaches over putting a hand on my head. "Yes, we'll be like a family."

"I don't reply. I don't have to. A true grin spreads across my face. Sasuke smiles as well, but I'm just so excited. I have a family. Maybe they're not my mom and dad, but they're like a family to me. Even if Oro and Sakumo can't live with us I have… a family… people who truly love me.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16_ **

**_Sakumo_ **

Orochimaru…

The Snake Sannin…

Loved and feared as the most ruthless genius…

Orochimaru kissed me.

I'd never taken into consideration that I could like men. After I found my wife I thought I'd found the one person I wanted and that was it. She'd died so young. Kakashi was all I had left, and even if I  _had_  considered finding someone else, even a man Orochimaru was the last person I would think of.

Not because I believed he was a monster, but the fact that I didn't think Oro would love me.

I have to wonder what spurred this on? I don't want to say that Orochimaru is faking to try and get something. No, this is genuine, but why now of all times. We've been around each other for years.

_"_ _What did you do?"_

_"_ _What's it to you?"_

_"_ _Why did you leave the village?"_

_"_ _I'm done with that stupid group of huts."_

_"_ _Do you know where you're going to go?"_

_"_ _Does it matter? Just away from here! WE don't owe each other anything, Hatake so you can just leave."_

_"_ _I never said we do."_

_"_ _Then go away. I'm tired of playing with these fools."_

_"_ _Why don't you stay with me."_

_"_ _Because you're an idiot."_

_You have nothing better to do."_

_"_ _I'm not owing you again."_

_"_ _Who said anything about owing me."_

_"_ _Fine, if it'll make you happy."_

Make me happy? It made both of us happy. Or happier than we've been for a long time now. TWo broken people trying to pull ourselves-and each other-back together. Broken…

Was that it? The fact that we were both broken and beaten down? The fact that we were the same in some ways.

Of course. Seeing Sasuke, and remembering how Naruto's life is as well must have reminded him of his past. A past he just wants to forget.

I amuse myself thinking about what Kakashi would think about having an unofficial adopted father. Orochimaru of all people. His idol. I never told Orochimaru how much Kakashi looked up to him He probably wouldn't believe me, and if he did it wouldn't matter as much as if Kakashi told him.

Speaking of Kakashi. He told us his plan before Naruto and Sasuke got out of the academy. If they agreed he was going to take care of them in our old house.

It may be easier to meet up with the there. It's on the outskirts of the village. When my clan was actually big we liked living more inside the forest than in the village itself.

I focus back on the pale figure in front of me. Orochimaru was hard to miss. The most normal feature about him was his long silky black hair.

The look in his golden snake-like eyes told me he was as surprised as me about what he just did. He didn't quite seem capable of assessing that he indeed kissed me.

"Sorry," he manages out. The word sounded heavy. He wasn't sorry at all, and he wasn't good at genuine apologies.

"Don't be sorry," I say ignoring the stiffness of it. "I should have guessed you like men given your appearance."

"That doesn't mean I like men."

"No, but it would have been a good guess."

"True. Do you…?"

"I can't say I ever really thought about it to be honest."

"I see…"

"Orochimaru."

"What?"

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Then yes."

I watch him a bit. He is serious about this. I smile. "Alright."

"What?"

I reach out stroking his face. I can see his muscles tense for a second with the contact. Always having his guard up. After a little bit he relaxes into the touch. In fact he leans into it. "Let's be together."

Two broken tools. Because Orochimaru is broken. Not because he left the village. Not because he abandoned-or tried to-anything that would bind him to the village, but because his parents were murdered because the village hated him, because he was alone. Left in world that wanted him gone.

"You sure, mutt?"

"Positive."

A smile. An honest smile plays across his lips. He needs someone to really love him.

With that smile I feel a little bit of anger twoards Orochimaru's team. They left him in a world that he didn't understand, and was hurting him. They weren't there when he needed them.

I shake my head to clear those thoughts. Tsunade had her own trouble to deal with, Jiraiya always did stop by to check up on Orochimaru after he trained the orphans.

I can't blame him for training war orphans. It hurts to see the people who are left behind after a war. How can we do that to people? When we fight we don't' think of them as the same as us. We think of them as other. It's only when we look on the people who are left behind that we realize what we've actually done.

"Do you ever regret leaving the village?"

The question comes out of nowhere, and I stare at him for a little bit. I have to think about that a bit.

"I needed a break. Part of me does, but for certain reasons like leaving Kakashi behind, but for the most part I just needed to breath. It was suffocating me. Do you?"

"I don't know. They hate me, they'vee always hated me. I don't care about that stupid village."

"Yet you care about Naruto and Sasuke."

"Part of me wants to take them away from the village. Raise them away from it and it's hate."

"Then why haven't you?"

"I don't know."

Logic.

If there was one thing Orochimaru was always good at it was logic. In fact in some ways he thought so logically that some things didn't make sense to him at all. So to hear Orochimaru-who tended to have a well thought out plan-not know why he was doing something was surprising.

"A whim?"

"I suppose so. Sometimes our wind just blows in a certain way, and we have no control over it. I want to make the wind blow away, but more powerful wind keeps blowing me back."

In other words… despite his anger towards the village he was still loyal. Not to the village as a whole, but certain people. He still loved some people, and because of them he couldn't cut all his ties.

Naruto and SAsuke I realize. There isn't a wind pushing him to it, there is one pulling him. Pulling him back. We may have only met Sasuke today, but I know that he will help. Even if we can't be there with them all the time we have made a family. Naruto and Sasuke are just like sons.

Son… sun… sometimes words can be so interesting. How they sound the same, but are spelt different and mean different things. If you meant one in speech no one would know Indeed the two boys are a light. Sure they've been hurt, but they are a light because even Kakashi is broken. Naruto and Sasuke are beaten, but they haven't broken yet. They are a light for the three of us to cling to. To follow.

It's not wind that Orochimaru is drawn by. It's light.

I need to make sure that light never dies, for all our sakes. After all, we need each other.

A broken beaten group of misfits who barely fit in the place they've all grown to call home.

Yes, a bunch of people I never thought would be brought together as pack. The snake Sannin, the white fang, the copy ninja as he's now called, the host of the Kyuubi and the last Uchiha in the village.

I laugh a little bit, as I move forwards picking Orochimaru up. I ignore all his protests as I walk back into the house. I grab our towls then put them on the bed before putting him down.

"If we're going to be together we might as well share a bed.

"You're insufferable, mutt," He spits indignantly sitting up wrapping his towl around him.

"Aww, but you love me," I say wrapping my own towel around me.

"Unfortunately," he spits, but I can see the hidden humor in his eyes.

Yes, things really are starting to look up for all of us. I smile sitting down. I can't remember the last time I've been this happy. Strange how the main person that's making me feel this way is the ruthless Snake Sannin.

He's not as ruthless as everyone things, and one day they'll see it too.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 17_ **

**_Jiraiya_ **

Finding Tsunade was not hard.

I hadn't really expected her to be that tough to find. Convincing her to come back. Well… all three of us can be hardheaded.

She more than refused, she threatened to beat my head in if I ever came and mentioned such a thing again.

And knowing Tsunade that was more of a promise.

Orochimaru on the other hand…

Part of me wonders why I'm even trying to find him. He doesn't want anything to do with any of us anymore. He's done with everything, even me…

My chest hurts thinking about that. After all,he was my first real friend. That friendship is now just a distant memory.

_"_ _Hey, I'm Jiraiya, and you're really cute! You know what? We should get married and have fifty-two kids before were fifty!"_

_"_ _You're a fool. For one thing I'm a guy, and secondly I don't think tha's humanly possible."_

_"_ _You don't know that," I grin._

_"_ _Go away, I'm busy."_

_"_ _What are you doing?"_

_"_ _None of your business."_

_"_ _Hey, we should be friends!"_

_"_ _Friends?"_

_"_ _Yeah, I mean, you're pretty for a guy, and besides you seem interesting."_

_"_ _Whatever you want."_

I didn't realize it back then. Orochimaru was hated in the village for his eyes. Eyes I never minded. He was also a genius looked at with mixes of fear and respect for his knowledge.

I think back then he agreed to be my friend just so I'd stop bothering him, but our friendship did blossom. We were in the same class in the academy, and while other students tried to sit away from Orochimaru I wanted to sit next to him.

I almost feel bad for Tsunade. She came into our team later when the two of had grown so close already, because how can't you be close when your first friend breaks down next to you.

Everyone called Orochimaru twisted and deranged. I think even Tsunade and sensei want to believe that now. As if that explains how he is.

I can't say I'm  _happy_  he was doing those things, and I wish he wouldn't Especially when it was hurting innocent children, but I don't think he was doing it just for the sake of it.

_"_ _You've always been a sentimental fool, Jiraiya."_

I have, it's true. I've held on to our friendship longer than most would Longer than Tsunade and Sensei have because I've seen him at his worst. I've seen him with all his defenses down because he couldn't bring himself to put them up when everything inside was shattered.

I am a fool.

Not because I cared-still care-for my waward teammate, but because I wasn't able to stop him. To help him.

I had to watch as he started to walk down the path that lead to this. The path that was patched with the blood of innocent people, and corrupted by his own loss of innocent.

I know, deep down that I can't complain that they left because I was the first to leave, but I'd always meant to come back. I was going to make sure things were alright then head home to be with them. I couldn't have known Dan was going to die like that. If I'd known…

It's too late for regrets now. I need to move on. See what I can do because what's the use in peace when I don't have friends to enjoy it with?

I know I can find new friends, make new bonds, but there is something valuable in the friends I've had in the past. There is something irreplaceable about those two.

_"_ _You've always been a sentimental fool, Jiraiya."_

Is that all it is? I'm being sentimental? Nostalgic for the good old days. The days when life was…

No, life was never easy, living through war, and being hailed as heroes it was hard to have a normal life. Even before we became the Sannin we had the village genius, and in equal parts punching bag on our team, and that was enough for most people. The fact that we were a great team despite our differences.

Maybe it is nostalgia, but it's damn good nostalgia and I don't want it to fade into memory that easily.

Orochimaru hates the village for what it's done to him.

There was always a look in his eyes, on one hand dark and angry and on the other hopeless and scared. The problem is Orochimaru has never been a man of words. He doesn't know what to say or when to say it to make it come out right. He is blunt and ogical, and it bothers people. What he might say to give someone advice might come across as an insult or a slight.

And Orochimaru  _never_  says he's sorry.

His chakra is strong and foreboding. His eyes the shape of venomous snakes. My teammate was not someone to play around with.

Yet underneath all of that he was kind and understanding. He had a softer side to him that he rarely showed to anyone.

It's that side that makes me want more than anything to bring him back to me… to Konoha. It's not home without him or Tsunade. It's just not the same being able to walk down the street and laugh with them.

I've always hoped that one day we will be able to have that again.

But I'm not sure. Sometimes I have my doubts. Knowing that nothing I say can convince Tsunade to return makes it even less likely that I can convince Orochimaru.

Orochimaru always wanted more knowledge than he knew what to do with.

I have to wonder which one of us is the bigger fool.

I look up at the sky for a bit. Something just doesn't seem right…

_"_ _Jiraiya, you know what I'm going to say, don't you?"_

_"_ _Sensei… I tried…"_

_"_ _Don't blame yourself, Jiraiya, he did this to-"_

_"_ _That's it! You're just going to give up on him just like that!"_

_"_ _Enough! The evidence is perfectly clear! He admitted it himself! Orochimaru is a rogue ninja."_

Orochimaru was found out…

Orochimaru is one of the sneakiest, cleverest bastards in the history of the village or even in the world. Orochimaru is sly and cunning only revealing enough of the truth to be believable, but leaving enough wiggle room to say he didn't  _lie_ , but still get away with things. Orochimaru is a manipulative asshole who can sway people with his words.

Orochimaru doesn't say much, but when he does he knows how to lace his words with enough honey-sweet temptation that even some of the toughest ninja have sometimes crumbled. He got sensei with it a few times.

So how does a man as good as that be found out? How does a man who probably hides a lot of secrets get discovered?

I suppose I could just say it's because it was sensei and have done with it, but I'm not so sure about that.

Orochimaru was a man of logic. He made sure he had all his bases covered before going into something. He didn't simply slip up.

So how did sensei find him? How did he know what Orochimaru was doing? Orochimaru told him, but after he was found out.

I can't wrap my head around it. Sensei might have accepted it as solid fact, but I just can't stomach it.

_"_ _He was experimenting on people in this village, many of them were last seen with him."_

Children...

Orochimaru could get so many children if he'd wanted to because he could overpower them if he needed too, but even ANBU. Something doesn't sit right about this.

Maybe I am being a fool trying to look for the good in someone who gave up on his people years ago, but he was the one that called me a fool.

Actually  _everyone_  called me a fool, but hey, this fool trained the fourth Hokage, right? I have to be doing something right.

I laugh to myself continuing to search. He may be a bastard snake, but he's  _my_  bastard snake for better or for worse, and I'm not about to let my teammate and best friend go that easily!


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18** _

_**Sasuke** _

_Blood._

_Blood was everywhere._

_I run, but I keep slipping in puddles of the crimson life liquid._

" _S-Sasuke…"_

" _Mother!"_

_I reach for her, but as I do she just slips away from me._

_They all slip away._

_I feel a hand grip my wrist and I turn around._

" _B-brother…"_

" _Sasuke…" for a second he looks like that happy brother I remember, but then his face contorts as his sharingan activates fully. "You're still weak."_

_I can't tear my eyes away from those eyes as I start to fall…_

_I scream._

I bolt up sweat covering my body causing my night clothes to stick to my body. I breathe heavily looking around wildly

The first thing I notice are two concerned faces watching me. Naruto kneels on the edge of my bed blue eyes sad and concerned.

"Nightmare," Kakashi says not needing to ask as he sits on the edge of my bed watching me.

"Did I wake you two up?" I ask.

Kakashi shrugs. "I have my own gauntlet of nightmares, Sasuke. I was already awake."

"I don't care if you woke me up, you were scared," Naruto says.

We've moved in with Kakashi. He tends to buy groceries because that way Naruto isn't over priced, and I'm not given charity.

"Let's get up, and we can just relax, alright?" Kakashi says standing up.

I nod. Neither of them ask what it was about, but I know they can guess. I get out of bed, and get dressed. I look at my reflection in the mirror

I brush my fingers through my hair before going into the dining room of the house. I look in the kitchen where Naruto and Kakashi are. Naruto does some of the cooking because he finds it fun, but Kakashi always makes sure he doesn't hurt himself or break anything.

"Want me to set the table?" I ask.

Kakashi nods with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," I reply. "It's not like I haven't seen those nightmares before."

"They only get worse, and eclipse what actually happened," Kakashi says. "Because anything can happen in a dream."

"Then dreams are stupid, and need to stop being so mean," Naruto snaps putting water on to boil.

Kakashi and I can't help, but laugh a bit at the childish outburst. Naruto may be more mature, and smarter, but we're still eight.

"Don't you have some of that tea, Naruto?" I ask. It wasn't foolproof of course, but it helped quite a bit to have a good sleep.

"I ran out," Naruto admits.

"We'll see what we can get while we're out shopping today," Kakashi says.

"We're going out shopping?" the two of us ask.

"Yes, you two need some better clothes, tools and other things."

"They'll only kick me out," Naruto pouts.

"Oh I don't think so," Kakashi says with the fairest hint of a smirk that reminds me a bit of Orochimaru. It's been a few weeks since I met the Snake Sannin and Kakashi's father. I'm come to appreciate how Naruto has become strong.

"No?" I ask curious raising a brow getting plates out of the cupboard.

"I've talked to Lord Hokage. Basically I'm going to tell them that Lord Hokage wants me to take you guys to get stuff. That will make them think twice about kicking you out."

Naruto grins widely and mischievously. Obviously this kind of plan is something he really likes. And I suppose it's not even a lie Kakashi is taking care of us so the Hokage probably would want him to get us things.

"Yay!" Naruto cheers jumping up and down. He stops when there is a knock at the door.

Kakashi walks into the hall opening the door. "Tenzo."

"Can I talk to you for a bit, Kakashi-sempai?" Tenzo asks.

"Yeah, sure," Kakashi says then calls to us. "You boys be careful and finish up i there."

"Kay!" Naruto calls back.

"Want to have breakfast with us? It's a bit early, but hey."

Tenzo laughs a bit. "Never too early. You taught me that."

Kakashi laughs too. "Fair point. Well, it's up to you."

"Yeah, I have time."

"Get four places set up. We'll be out in a bit," Kakashi says.

"Already on it," I say grabbing another plate.

The two older people walk into another room closing the door.

"Wonder what that's about," Naruto says. "Want to listen in?"

"What?" I ask. "We need to get this done, and we shouldn't. They'll know we're listening."

"I'm sneaky," Naruto says.

"Yeah, but if we don't get this stuff cooked they'll know, and I'm a bad cook."

"I can do both."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Clones."

"Naruto, you can't  _do_  clones, remember. Plus they wouldn't be solid."

"Nuh-uh. Not these clones, watch," Naruto says putting his fingers in a strange seal I've never seen before. With an explosion of chakra a bunch of Naruto stood in the kitchen. The shock and sheer number made it hard to move around, and it created a domino effect that caused some of them to bump into things knocking them down.

Because of all the sound we were making Kakashi and Tenzo come to see what was going on. "Naruto, how many times-" The reprimand died on Kakashi's lips when he saw the cause of the mess because this was more than just Naruto's usual clumsiness.

"Sorry Kakashi. I didn't think there would be that many," Naruto says rubbing the back of his head.

"Naruto… when did you learn that jutsu?"

"Well, I saw-" Kakashi and I knew he was going to say Orochimaru, but Naruto saw Tenzo and decided better of it "-someone do it once, and I wanted to try it because I suck at clones, but I thought it was a quicker way of doing clones, and I practiced for a long time that night, and I got it."

"Naruto… that's a B-rank jutsu. Most Chunin can't do that," Kakashi says looking at the clones.

"And the amount," Tenzo says.

"Way too much chakra," Kakashi agrees. "But with his reserves he can support an exponentially larger amount."

"Expon…" Naruto says.

"A vastly larger amount than you made."

"Oh! That's really cool!" Naruto cheers.

"Hold on!" I say and everyone looks at me. "Naruto can't evn make a single clone, how can he do that?"

"Chakra reserves, and control. You use a bit too much chakra to make clones, but not as much as Naruto does. He uses so much that it literally kills the clone, and his control is abysmal because he has such a large amount," Kakashi tells me.

"Abysse?"

"Abysmal, terrible."

Every single one of the Naruto clones and Naruto pout.

Kakashi walks over and smacks one of the clones over the head.

It cries out before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

The real Naruto echoes the cry. "What?"

"Shadow clones will dispel after one hit, but you will receive the knowledge from that clone. Whatever happened to it you will know and feel. This Is why they were used for espionage-spying," Kakashi says. "Though I think you will need to learn serious chakra control."

"I'm super cool!" Naruto cheers jumping up and down.

"Naruto, calm down," Kakashi says calmly. "Dispel your clones and let's get this mess cleared up. Then we can have some breakfast. Though I do have to wonder why you were making clones in the first place?"

I look away a bit.

Naruto's reaction was almost instantaneous. He blinks. "Umm… I don't know how."

Kakashi closes his eyes. "I'm sure you've been taught how to dispel clones, it's the same concept."

"Oh," Naruto says, and his clones vanish.

"Now, you weren't trying to spy on me, perhaps?" Kakashi asks crossing his arms.

The two of us look at each other before picking up the things that had fallen down.

"I'm going to take your silence as a yes," Kakashi says. "It wouldn't have worked anyway you know? My father had privacy seals put around his office so people couldn't spy. Trust me. I tried them a lot."

""You did?" we ask.

"Plenty of times," he replies. "Naruto, try not to show off with your shadow clones, alright?"

"Okay," Naruto says. I expect him to protest about not being allowed to use his new jutsu, but I see the glint in his eyes and remembers that he is trying to just do the best he can to pass without actually looking too good.

"That was… unexpected," Tenzo says.

"You're telling me," Kakashi says. "I didn't know he could do that until just now."

"The way I heard it, he's got the worst scores in the academy," Tenzo says leaning against the doorframe.

"Don't be fooled, part of that is an act, but he isn't a genius in the traditional sense of the word. You haven't seen anything yet," Kakashi says walking over to help us.

"Who is that anyway?" Naruto asks looking over at Tenzo.

"His name is Tenzo, he's someone who used to work under me in ANBU."

"Hello," Naruto and I say. Naruto seems a bit weary of him, though I can't blame him after all with the village hating him it's no wonder he'll wonder what Tenzo might think of him.

"As you know these are my unofficial charges, Naruto and Sasuke," Kakashi says.

"Hello," he greets back. There was no hatred or anger. No glance at Naruto that suggested he didn't want to be in the same room with him.

Naruto visibly relaxes tense muscles I didn't even notice had tensed. Maybe they're always tense, and he only relaxes them once he feels like no one is going to yell at him. Even with us helping him he is still hurt by the village.

"So what did you want with Kakashi?" Naruto asks.

"That's on a need to know basis," Teno says.

Naruto and exchange looks wondering what they two could have possibly been talking about.

After breakfast is finally finished we sit around the dining room table.

"You seem really cool Mr. Tenzo," Naruto says with a smile.

I wonder how much of that is because Tenzo doesn't hate him like most of the village.

"Thank you, though I haven't really done anything to be considered cool," Tenzo says.

"Well, you don't hate me."

He glances at Kakashi for a bit.

"You can show them if you want, Tenzo."

He stands up for a bit walking into open space. "I'm an outcast to an extent as well," he says doing a few handsigns. Both Naruto and I gasp as wood comes out of his hand.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19** _

_**Tenzo** _

For a moment there was silence. Two pairs of eyes focused on me. What I'm used to seeing from people is hatred, fear, anger. After all, what was I? Some freak? Some experiment? Some shadow of the greatness of Lord first. Some _thing_  that should never have crawled out of that place alive. A shiver goes down my spine at the mere thought of  _that_  place.

Yet that's not what I see in these boys.

The Uchiha is trying to look like he doesn't actually care what just happened, but is failing miserably.

The Uzumaki boy doesn't even try to hide his excitement. "That was really cool! Can you teach me how to do that?"

I shake my head because I can't find the words to say how I feel right now. Even when I met the first person who didn't think I was a freak his reaction was… calmer.

_The silver haired teen looks at me for a long moment._

" _So you're the kid everyone's been talking about, huh? I'm Kakashi Hatake. I'm going to be your captain."_

" _My name is Tenzo, and yeah… aren't you a bit young to be a captain?"_

" _The Hokage didn't believe so," he points out._

" _FAir enough."_

" _Well, show me what you can do."_

_I use the wood style jutsu I've managed to get so far._

" _Impressive."_

" _You think so?"_

" _It's not easy adapting and utilizing borrowed power," he says._

" _Borrowed power…" I echo._

_He opens his left eye revealing the sharingan."_

" _So the stories are true, you're Kakashi of the Sharingan."_

" _Yes, so I know what it's like to have power that doesn't originally belong to you. It's rather ironic that we have the power of the two clans that founded this village, but either way, you need to meet the rest of the team."_

Kakashi never looked at me like there was anything wrong with me. If the stories were right Kakashi was given the sharingan by his teammate so the method in which the power was given were  _far_ different, because I have no doubt that I wasn't given this power out of kindness.

Especially not what happened to the others…

Another shiver, even though I'm eighteen now I still can't stop them.

"No, Naruto," Kakashi answers for me. "Tenzo's wood style is unique to him. You would not be able to learn those jutsu no matter how hard you tried."

Naruto pouts.

"Isn't wood style the bloodline of the first?" Sasuke asks.

"Yes," Kakashi answers shortly. "And we don't need to talk about how he got it."

At first I'm worried Naruto will ask anyway, but he only opens his mouth for a bit then shuts it again. I've always heard that he doesn't think about the things he does. I'm starting to wonder.

"Okay," Naruto says instead. "But it's still really awesome. Can you make cool stuff?"

"I suppose as a high ranked ninja I should be one to tell you that jutsu are not supposed to be used to do "cool stuff", but given the fact that I like testing out new ways to use my wood style and combine it with my love for architecture. I could make a house if I wanted to. I'm working on smaller things. Ironically those can be harder."

There are certain words that always leave a bad taste in my mouth if I say them. Experiment and it's variations is one of those words. I know it's just a word, but…

" _He's just an experiment. He'll never be like the first Hokage."_

" _Do you think you're special because you're some lab rat?"_

" _You're a freak now!"_

" _You're a disgrace to Lord First!"_

" _You're a cheap imitation!"_

"Hey, Wood-Man," I look down at the blue-eyed eight year old pulling on my sleeve.

"What is it?" I ask. "And my name is Tenzo."

"I was just saying that it sounded really cool, and I'd love to see it one day," he says beaming.

I look over at Kakashi who nods.

"Sure, when I'm not busy, alright?"

"Yay! Tenzo's going to show me some cool wood style!" Naruto says jumping up and down.

"I'm glad you're excited, now sit down and finish your breakfast," Kakashi says.

Naruto skips over to his plate, and sits down starting to eat again. I walk over as well eating my own food.

"This is really good, thank you," I say with a smile.

"You're welcome," Naruto says with a grin.

"So how's your new captain, anyway?" Kakashi asks me.

"Good enough. I can't complain," I say. And nor should I really, but Kakashi and I are-despite his enjoyment with teasing me or even due to that-close friends.

"Kakashi," Naruto says.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Is it bad that I know Shadow Clones?" Naruto asks. I look at him. It's like he expects to get yelled at for doing something right. Somehow I don't doubt he has been told of for such things before.

"No, it was just surprising is all," Kakashi says. "It's quite impressive actually."

"Yay!" Naruto cheers with a bright smile on his face.

"So tell me? What exactly were you going to do with your clones?" Kakashi asks.

"Well, I was going to leave one clone cooking while I go off to spy on you," Naruto says.

"That way we could get food ready so you wouldn't know that we had been spying instead of cooking," Sasuke says."

"Would your plan have changed if you knew more about the abilities of that type of clone?" Kakashi asks. I get the feeling he's testing them. Seeing of easily they can think about a situation, and see if they can come up with the best possible solution. Not a bad thing to teach them, and they seem to enjoy it. Or tolerate it at least.

"WEll, now that I know that my clone can give me what it learns I could use my clone to go find out, then have it disappear before you can see it instead of me having to run back."

"Good boys," Kakashi says. "Not that I'm saying you should spy on me. But if you  _are_  going to do it then you might as well do it well."

I laugh a little bit. "Well I have a few things to do so I should probably be off now."

"Already?" Naruto pouts.

"I'll be back," I say.

"Yay!"

"Are you busy this afternoon?" Kakashi asks.

"No, why?" I ask.

"I was going to take these kids shopping. Feel free to join us if you wish."

"Alright," I say, and Naruto cheers. Sasuke smiles as if cheering is beneath him, but he is happy about it.

We'd be a strange group. The loathed Kyuubi brat, the freak, the half-loved half-hated genius and the last Uchiha who everyone dotes on. Yes, a very strange group, but is safety in numbers, and even if Kakashi and I are not the best liked people have trouble denying us.

I pick up my dishes to take them into the kitchen. "Just put them in the sink, we'll deal with it," Kakashi says.

"Alright," I say walking into the kitchen.

I'm half way across the room when every muscle in my body freezes dead.

My breath catches in my throat and refuses to come out.

As if if I even breathed it would betray me.

Give me away.

For a second the logical part of my brain wonders why I'm acting like a scared child.

But it knows…

_Chakra_

Chakra I never wanted to feel ever again.

Shouldn't have to feel again.

The sound of the dishes hitting the floor is so distant, but close enough to cause me to back away from the sound slamming into the wall. I slide down it staring as the kitchen fades away.

_The window shattered… I press my back against the wall staring at the dark figures entering the room._

" _W-who are you?" I demand voice shaking._

Run! Run! Run! My brain screams, but there was never anywhere to run, there never will be anywhere to run. Even if I tried the shattered window they were faster. There was no escape right from the start.

" _Don't damage him, go get the other brats!"_

Damage… they hadn't, but  _he_  had. Oh  _he_  had damaged me beyond what any child should have been damaged

I scream, in hopes that perhaps this time someone will hear, because they never heard before. Did they even want to hear? Who cares about orphans anyway?

_The light is too bright. I want to shield my eyes, but my body won't move. Bound. Tied to a table. My eyes fly open to see eyes as cold as ice. Eyes that look at me like I'm not even there. Like I'm not even alive."_

No matter how tight I close my eyes those eyes never leave. They're always watching me.

Green light suspended in liquid neither drowning nor really breathing either save for a tube that feeds oxygen to my lungs, and one that feeds food to me. Just… existing not alive and not dead

Dead… That's when it all started… the deaths… The silent screams as if they were salvation. One by one…

_Sixty… I don't really know any of them. Remember their names, but we existed in this place. For however long that lasted. I don't know how long we were there, but sixty shrunk._

_Some were simple deaths. Body failure. The heart stopped or they stopped were the easy ones, but we still screamed. Silent, but we screamed. Screamed for them and for us because we had nothing else but each other, and a person whose chakra got more oppressive every time._

_An explosion, guts and blood spraining the glass, and filling the test tube with oddly coloured liquid._

_Another one vine like tendrils wrapping around until there was no person left._

_Another sprouting like branches out of areas that should never be pierced._

_And as much as I hate each one. Feel like I have to scream. I can't stop. I can't look away as slowly, one by one._

_Five…_

_Four…_

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One… that was it. There was no one else. Even the man had left at this point. Finally I can close my eyes. Finally I can…_

_Then I can move. I cough, retching. When I look up at the people looking at me I let out a scream that seemed filled with the unheard screams that echoed silently for a long time._

"Tenzo! Tenzo, come back to me."

That voice…

"Ka-Ka," my voice comes out hoarse from screaming.

"Yeah, it's me, Tenzo," Kakashi says. "You're alright, you're safe."

"N-no…" I cough. Though even as I say it I can't feel it anymore, the chakra's gone.

"Yes, you're safe. You need to rest," Kakashi says.

I push myself up against the wall lifting myself up, but I don't get anywhere. I collapse forwards, but before I can hit the ground Kakashi catches me.

"W-where?"

"You're in my house, now relax, alright. I promise it's going to be alright."

I just nod as he picks me up. I can't even say anything as my exhaustion takes hold. I fall asleep too tired to even have a nightmare.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20** _

_**Orochimaru** _

Ever since Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke moved into Kakashi's old house Sakumo and I visit on occasion. Of course if Kakashi has people over we refrain. We keep our chakra close to us until we enter the barrier seals. Anyone as good as a ninja as Sakumo and I understand the great use of barrier seals, and traps.

Once we pass through the barriers we let go of our tight control of our chakra.

Iit has an instantaneous, but completely unexpected effect…

A chakra signature in the house flares bright and powerful. Not angry, no killing intent directed at anyone. No, the chakra was sporadic, agitated. Fear…

It wasn't Kakashi or the brats. I could sense them as well. So who?

The chakra feels oddly familiar, but why?

Sakumo raises a brow at me as someone screams from inside the house I know people fear my chakra because they say it's evil, but this is far different than that. This is raw.

"One of your test subjects." It wasn't a question because we were both drawing to that conclusion.

"Which one?" I wonder aloud pulling in my chakra. I did quite a few though most people were dead from them. And the way this boy was reacting. What was this one?

My brain tries to sort through my experiments trying to remember, but without any clues as to even who this boy was I can't say what happened to him.

Silence fills the air, and the chakra turns into a faint hum. Still alert, but not as violent as before. Like a hurricane turning into a breeze.

Sasuke comes out looking at the two of us. "You guys can come in now. Everything's alright. Kakashi wants to talk to you, Orochimaru."

"Where's Naruto?" Sakumo asks looking around.

"He's making Tenzo something to drink. Kakashi says he'll need it when he wakes up."

Tenzo? Must be the person who reacted to my chakra, but it doesn't mean much to me. Even if I had known those names how was I supposed to remember after countless people?

Sakumo looks at me for a bit then walks over to Sasuke. Let's go help Naruto then."

"Naruto and I want to know what's going on," Sasuke says full of an Uchiha's stubbornness. Then again, Uchiha stubborn streaks don't hold a candle to an Uzumaki's.

"I'm going to talk to Kakashi, we'll discuss whether or not you two can know after that," I say looking at him. Naruto and Sasuke may still be eight, but in some ways I know they understand things more than most eight year olds.

"Fine," Sasuke mutters. He and Sakumo head into the kitchen while I walk through the house. I've only been here two times before, and once was to prevent Sakumo from doing something stupid.

I walk through the house and into the office closing the door.

"I didn't know he was going to come today. Otherwise I would have warned you not to come," Kakashi says looking out the window.

"I'd be more worried about him," I say mildly.

"He's fine now, he just had a serious panic attack. That's the most serious one he's had in awhile."

"It was my chakra."

"Seems so."

"Who is he?"

"Tenzo."

"Names mean nothing to me, Hatake. There have been so many, and I never knew their names, it was… easier that way."

He turns to me looking at me for a while. "Do you regret it?"

Yes and no," I reply. At the raise of his brow I know I'm not going to get off just giving a half-answer like that. "Let's see if I can put this simply. The idea was fun, the tests were amazing, and I love finding out what could happen, but the deaths. I hated those."

"So you don't know any names of anyone you dealt with?"

"It was easier that way. After Anko…" I trail off shaking my head to clear it of thoughts of my former student. "It's easier to be a monster when you don't have a name. So much easier to be heartless when you can pretend they aren't real."

" _Why are you stressing out about it so much? It's just a character."_

" _No! He needs the perfect name! Can't you understand that, Oro?"_

" _Just give him a name you crazy oaf. You don't need to worry so much about it. It's a simple thing."_

" _No it's not."_

" _Why not?"_

" _Because names are important, Oro."_

" _How do you figure that one out? They're just names."_

" _No, they mean something important. I mean, if we don't have a name that means we don't exist because no one would know what to call us. Plus we're named for reasons. I mean, why did your parents name you Orochimaru?"_

" _My mother named me that because of my eyes. She said I was special."_

" _There see!"_

" _I guess so."_

Names are important…

_Naruto_

Minato named him after the hero of Jiraiya's first book because he cared about Jiraiya and wanted his son to be a hero.

_Sasuke_

He was named after sensei's father. Strong and brave he was supposed to be a strong ninja.

Yes, without names it was so much easier to avoid the bitter truth.

"Well his name is Tenzo and he happens to be able to use wood style."

 _Wood style_.

So he was from  _that_  experiment.

"I thought they all died."

"All but one."

I close my eyes. That was one of my first experiments. "So he's alright?"

"Other than having PTSD and severe nightmares, yes," Kakashi says.

"I'm not shocked, that experiment didn't quite go. The odds were so pitiful."

"What?"

"One. One in sixty, Kakashi, not even Tsunade would be foolish enough to bet on those odds. Who knows if it's higher He might be the only person in this village that could actually survive that."

"Did you know the odds?"

I scoff. "Are you joking? If I did do you think I would have done it? Call me what you want, but it would be pointless to waste time and lives like that for a small chance that it  _might_  work because of a miracle."

"What did you do?" he asks.

"It's not what I  _did_  it's what I couldn't control," I reply voice edged with irritation though it's more directed at the fact that I hate not having control of things.

"Okay… what happened?"

"About half of them died of body failure issues because the DNA didn't incorporate right into their bodies. Those were pretty nice actually. Internal damage was serious for some as the body attacked itself, but nothing too terrible. I've seen more horrific deaths on the battlefield, and you'd have to cut them open to have seen the cause of death."

"What about the other half?"

"Consider this. You're cutting a piece of cloth out, and sewing a new piece of clothe in it's place. That's pretty much what I did, but of course this is living matter. The life matter of the human body. This is what makes us what we are. As you can imagine it's very sensitive. Some of them didn't have the chakra to support the new power. Some of them lost control completely. Some of them had too much build up of power. Various different things I couldn't control. In fact I may have been able to save more of them if it was just a matter of one or two variables, but the range of deaths made that impossible."

"Except for Tenzo."

"Except him."

"Is it possible that he'll, you know?"

"You two are friends, huh?"

"Yeah, he was my subordinate in ANBU."

And why wouldn't they be? They're both got power that wasn't theirs and sad pasts as to how they managed to get it.

"Is it likely he'll die for the DNA?"

"Yeah, that."

"Unlikely at this point. If it were going to kill him he would probably have shown signs of it at this point. The fact that he can use wood style without any harm to himself suggests that the DNA is integrated into his system to the point that his body doesn't even know any difference. In short; it's like he's always had this power. Of course, that's speculation. I'd have to look at him to confirm that it's stable."

"I don't think he would want that," Kakashi says.

I can't help but flinch a little. It's slight. A tiny twitch, but the ever perceptive Kakashi doesn't miss it.

"I'm aware."

"Where did they come from?"

"What?"

"The kids? Where did you get that many kids?"

Figures Kakashi would ask a question like that. He was always a bright kid. Such an interesting child.

"Ask Tenzo where he came from," I reply. I don't know where they were from. I hadn't cared. Just wanted the information.

"You don't know," he translates. "So if you don't then how?"

I give him a look as if just saying the words was poison to me.

"Who-"

There was a banging at the door and Kakashi sighed going to it and Opening it to reveal the hyper blond jinchuriki. "What is it, Naruto?"

"Tenzo's awake. Oh hey Oreo."

Anger boils up inside me looking into those innocent eyes. Six… I'd' met Naruto when he was six. Most of those kids had been around that age. That could have been Naruto, or Sasuke dying there.

Suddenly that thought filled me with anger and made me feel… sick. Sick because I could imagine it. Sick because for once those kids had names, faces, and it  _hurt_!

More than any blade that had ever stabbed me. More than any burned. More than the numbing pain of hypothermia or the blistering delirium of dehydration. No pain hurt like this.

Not even the pain of losing my parents, Nawaki and Dan. Not even Tsunade and Jiraiya leaving. No, because they had at least some purpose. They had at least something, these kids never even had the chance… Because I hadn't given them once.

I reign in any killing intent and dark chakra that might swirl around me at my anger. I take a few deep breaths to calm my anger. No need to strike recklessly.

"Kakashi, go make sure he's alright. I have some things i need to find out, and I want to make sure my hunch is right and his body is stable," I say looking at the young man.

He nods understanding walking out of the room. When I first came in here I may have only cared in passing about the boy, but the thought of Naruto and Sasuke made it hurt too much not to care.

"Oreo?" I look down at the boy who was tugging on my sleeve."

"What is it, Kit?" It was a nickname Sakumo came up with, but I called him it sometimes. We brushed it off as the fact he was cunning as a fox, which wasn't completely a lie.

"Why was wood guy so scared? Did you hurt him?" he asks.

I don't answer right away looking into the hallway. "Sasuke, come i here. I'd rather not repeat myself."

Sasuke walks in and when they're both in front of me I kneel down. "Listen, I'm not always a nice person. I've done bad things. I've done experiments on children. Experiments that lead to their death. Yes, Tenzo was one of those experiments, and the other fifty-nine kids died."

They stare at me. For a second I expect them to run. Go to Kakashi or Sakumo and hide from me. I expect them to want nothing to do with me.

"Oh, that's not good," Naruto says. "But… now wood guy has powers, but he's like us… I mean people don't like him because he has powers, but I think they're cool."

Shock.

Some might have just called it childish naivete on Naruto's part. A hope to bring something good into a man who was a monster, but I can see the look in his eyes. He may be a child, and still think like one, but there were things he could understand.

I laugh inwardly. Yes, this is why I changed. This is why it hurts to think about children that way again. Because of this one boy.

_Minato, I don't like you. We never got along, but I have to admit, you had one hell of a son._

I look at them a bit more, and I can feel more fury rise inside me. "Tell Kakashi that I'll be back in an hour."

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asks.

"Out for a bit," I tell them with a smile.

"Can we come?" Naruto asks.

I shake my head. "Kit, you stay here. I want to be alone for a bit, alright?"

He looks up into my eyes. "Okay Oreo. We gonna have lunch ready, and you can talk to wood guy."

"Eggs?" I ask.

Naruto nods. "Kay!"

I smile ruffling both their hair. "Alright. Then run along little boys. I won't be that long. An hour at best."

"If not we'll send Sakumo out to kick your ass," Naruto says.

"Naruto, language."

"But-"

"No buts, Naruto."

"Yes Oreo, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, now run along. I'll be there in an hour."

"Be safe," Naruto says waving. "We're going to tell wood guy about how awesome you are!"

Normally I would have said to not mention me, but then again… Naruto isn't normal.

Naruto runs out of the room, and Sasuke leaves after him slower.

I was used to children running away from me, but not in order to go talk to his new friend about how amazing I am.

I leave the room walking into the forest. When I'm sure I'm alone without anyone close that could feel anything I release all my killing intent. Chakra swirls around me cracking the bark for trees my hair flies from the force of it. The air was heavy with my power.

I let out a long dark hiss more like the snakes I summon than a human. It echos around me low and deep coming from a whole well full of rage and fury.

And as the hiss continued it formed into one name that I wished I could just forget.

" _Danzo!"_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21** _

_**Tenzo** _

"Talk to Orochimaru?" I ask. Even the name causes me to flinch. I know he was once known as one of the heroes of the village, but it's so hard to think about that when all I can think about are those eyes…

"Oro's not like that now," Naruto says looking up from where he was sitting on the floor drawing with Sasuke.

"How do you know?" I ask. I mean, they were just kids after all.

"'Cause Oro is hurting inside," Naruto says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's in his eyes."

"When I looked at his eyes I didn't see anything," I tell him.

"That's 'cause people make masks 'cause they don't want to be hurt so they have these masks, but masks can't fool me."

"Well, I guess I never really met him, I just…" I say.

Kakashi walks over and puts a hand on my shoulder. "WE'll be here, Tenzo. I promise."

"Sorry about that. We didn't expect anyone to be here," Sakumo says. Kakashi filled me in on what was going on.

I had heard a little bit about Kakashi's dad. When we were in ANBU together we would would spend sleepless nights just talking. Half the time we wouldn't even talk about the nightmares that haunted us. WE just kept each other company because we understood.

"It's alright. I wasn't going to stay long," I say.

"Well now you can stay for lunch too!" Naruto cheers.

"Do I have a choice?" I ask.

"Nope!" the eight year old declares.

"That's it, Tenzo, Naruto says you have no choice so you don't," Kakashi laughs.

I laugh as well.

"Yup!" Naruto declares.

"Idiot," Sasuke scoffs.

"Jerk!" Naruto retorts.

"Boys, place nice," Sakumo chides. "What have we told you about name-calling?"

"Not to," they say looking at the ground.

"Good boys."

"I guess I can at least try to talk to him," I say looking at Kakashi."

"Well, Naruto, do you want to make lunch, and we can talk there?" Kakashi asks.

"Yes!" Naruto says rushing to the kitchen. "Come on, Sasuke!"

"Coming," Sasuke says standing up and following Naruto.

"Shouldn't you tell them not to run in the house?" I ask.

"We've tried," Kakashi replies. "It works sometimes. Naruto just has lot of energy."

"The stamina of an Uzumaki is impressive," Sakumo says.

"I've heard about him at least a little. He's very good at hiding," I say.

"Naruto is very cunning, however ironically," Kakashi says, and I catch the unspoken words. Ironic because Naruto has the demon fox inside him.

"Yes, now we might want to go after them before they accidentally burn the kitchen down," Sakumo says.

We nod and follow Sakumo into the dining room.

After a while there is a flare of chakra and Orochimaru appears in the room.

"Better?" Sakumo asks.

"Oh, much better," Orochimaru says.

I take an involuntary step back. He looks at me. His eyes aren't the same cold stare that I remember. They aren't warm and kind by any means, but they aren't the eyes that filled my nightmares.

Sakumo walks into the kitchen to watch the boys as Kakashi walks over to stand next to me.

"How could you do that?" I demand before I can stop myself. I brace myself ready for him to attack me.

He leans against the table looking at the ceiling. "How? Well, I could tell you technically, but I know that's not what you're asking. The point of the matter is I didn't care, didn't want to care. I'm not a nice person. I never have been. I'm a snake, an ambitious one at that. I tried not to care. Tried not to think about how it looked because at that point I thought I knew that I was the only one who could figure out the answers. I suppose it would be a lie to say that it was purely to defend Konoha, but also a lie to say it was purely a sense of self-satisfaction. It's complicated. Though had I known the death toll would have been so high I wouldn't have attempted it. A few here and there I would have been fine with, but that was far too many."

"How do you know I'm fine? For all you know I could just be ready to explode any moment."

Orochimaru watches me for a bit. "At this point you should be fine. If your cells were going to destroy each other it would have happened years ago. You seem stable. Create one of your jutsu."

I weave hand signs creating a wood clone. "I'm no where near as good as Lord First."

"That's still impressive. Your body has adapted to the cells so well that it's pretty much like they might as well be your own. I doubt I could recreate it, and I don't feel in the mood to try, but it's impressive. Don't compare yourself with Hashirama."

It took a little bit of time to realize that Orochimaru complimented me. Not just the fact he succeeded in what he was trying to do, but actually  _me_.

"Thanks…" I say. "So I'm safe?"

"Perfectly."

I can't help sigh in relief. Even though it's not been at the front of my mind I always worried what would happen if my DNA just started getting funny like with all those other children.

"I can't say how or why you survived, but it doesn't fill me with the satisfaction that I would have wanted."

Even Kakashi seems a bit surprised by that confession.

"What?" Orochimaru asks. He inclines his head towards the kitchen. "You know, Kakashi… I hate it when your father is right."

"Naruto," Kakashi says simply.

I look between the two of them. I look at the blond in the kitchen. He may be young, but there's a look in his eyes. Kakashi had told me. I suppose Naruto was a very interesting boy.

"I've always wondered something," Kakashi says looking at me.

"What is it?"

"How did you and the other kids even get there, sixty kids is a bit noticeable."

"Not if they're orphans no one has time for," I reply. "One day this man came to the orphanage, and talked to the people in charge. We wanted to know what was going on, but we were told to go to our rooms and not come out. We speculated what could be going on, and the bravest of us snuck out to find out, but we didn't get anything. Then a few days later these guys attacked us."

"Where were your caretakers?" Kakashi asks puzzled.

"That's what I wanted to know," Tenzo replies. "If I knew that I would have said something."

"One of the best tricks of manipulation is how to make sure that the blood is never on your own hands," Orochimaru says.

"What?" Kakashi and I ask.

"Come now, we're all ninja here. We know about psychological warfare," Orochimaru says.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kakashi asks.

"Sarutobi-sensei is a fool sometimes. He puts too much faith in the power of his so called friends. So much so that he doesn't see what's right in front of him. Oh yes, their blood was all over me, conveniently."

"Are you saying you had help?" I ask.

"No, Tenzo, I'm saying I was  _used_ ," he spits the word out like it's venom, and it makes a chill run up my spine even if it wasn't directed at me.

"Used?" Kakashi asked. "Who…?"

"Danzo."

I'd only heard the name in passing. I can't say I ever met the man or wanted to. He had opposed the Hokage for a while and was a war hawk.

"Root was disbanded years ago," Kakashi said.

"Oh Kakashi, are you really going to believe that?" Orochimaru asks. "Yes, a man like Danzo is just going to give up like that? Oh no, not even close!"

"So what you're saying is that Danzo used you to do experiments for him?" Kakashi asked.

"He promised me what I wanted, at that point I had no reason to refuse him. And I foolishly believed him. Then when sensei found out it was my word against his and the blood was on my hands. Who would believe me?"

"So what does this have to do with the orphanage?" I ask.

"Think about it; Root is made up of weapons, right? Well how to get ninja like that without people seeing. Sure some clan kids might go missing, but if you want an army go for the kids no one wants anyway," Orochimaru says.

"He wanted you to create weapons for him?" Kakashi asks.

"Pretty much, yes. Of course some of the experiments were my own, but he promised me anything I needed for some of the research and such."

"And then when your experiments were found out he backed out, and no one could blame him," I say.

"Danzo is one of those people who-if he wants to kill you-will asked you to meet him on a cliff, hire an assassin to kill you, then arrive just too late to save you, and look like the tragic hero who was just too late."

"We need to tell Lord Hokage," I say.

"Don't be ridiculous, Tenzo. I'm a missing-nin. It's my word against the word of one of the village elders, and you have no power to vouch for me because you don't  _know_  that I'm just making all this up."

"So why are you telling us this now?" Kakashi asks.

Orochimaru looks into the kitchen again. "Look at those two. They're children, yes, but they are probably two of Konoha's most powerful children. Sasuke is the hurt heir to one of Konoha's most powerful clans while Naruto is a jinchuriki. It would be so easy to play with their hurt. To play with the hatred that surrounds them. To make them into weapons. Maybe I have given up on Konoha, but those two are important, and I refuse to let them be used in such a manner, as nameless weapons who would only be thrown away when they are no longer useful," Orochimaru says.

"They are under the Hokage's protection which does help," I say.

"It does indeed, but I have to wonder how many other "accidents" are just cover-ups," Orochimaru says.

"You're saying Danzo had a hand in other matters?" Kakashi asks.

"He wants to be Hokage bad enough he'll do anything to crush what Sarutobi-sensei built. Tsunade, Dan, Sakumo they were all powerful and loyal enough to push against such things."

"What about Minato-sensei and Jiraiya?" Kakashi asks.

"Coincidence, but useful. From what I can tell Danzo never had much respect for Minato. Perhaps it was something he should have watched out for, but I wasn't about to warn him."

"So if we're not going to tell Lord Hokage what are we going to do? You can't just go and kill him," I say.

"No, that would make him a martyr. Oh no, I have an even better plan in mind," he says. He smirks. "After all, there are two masters of manipulation in this village. I'm going to play his game by my rules. He's a rat, the biggest rat in this village, but snakes eat rats. Sometimes they just have to draw them out of their dark nests and into the light first."


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22** _

_**Orochimaru** _

_**(Two Years Later)** _

I stop in my tracks not turning around, but keeping my sword ready to attack if need be. "I hope you have a good reason as to why you're following me, if not I'd suggest you stop before I gut you."

There is a rustle in the leaves at my back, and I prepare for an attack. I may have grown soft, but I haven't grown stupid.

"Lord Danzo wished for me to seek you out for some assistance."

I whirl to face him eyes narrowed into a glare. I prepare to tell him to inform Danzo he can shove his request somewhere unpleasant and follow up with some of Jiraiya's curses for good measure, but I notice the slight twitch. The most miniscule of moments that showed hesitation at my glare.

Only long years of training allow me to hide the smirk that wants to come across my face. Oh yes, I can use this to my advantage.

"First things first," I say leveling a glare at him. I spit out Kusanagi destroying the clone. Ink, how unique. "When addressing someone of superior rank, address them directly."

"My apologies," he says as I summon Kusanagi back to me. I hold the sword in one hand watching him. He wasn't very old. A year older than Naruto and Sasuke at best.

I don't acknowledge his apologies knowing how hollow they were. "Now, I'd be careful what you say to me or you might end up dead."

Another slight twitch. They were so subtle, but clearly this boy wasn't quite as emotionless as he was supposed to be.

"I can only tell you what Lord Danzo has told me. They were my orders," he replies. Typical warhawk making emotionless drones.

"What does he want?" I demand.

"Lord Danzo wishes you to aid him with something he has been working on. I don't know too many specifics, but he wishes to graft an arm to replace the one he is missing. He wishes to incorporate the first Hokage's wood style and some of the Uchiha's visual jutsu into it."

It's possible with what I know about Tenzo that I would be able to do it. Especially since it's just grafting an arm instead of trying to incorporate the DNA. Making a prosthetic arm is far easier than recording someone's DNA structure. But mixing it with the Uchiha blood… that could be a massive destructive force either by blowing up in our faces or giving him untold power.

Though the former would give me a strange form of satisfaction I don't want to risk the latter. Danzo will be hard enough to destroy without me making him stronger. I suppose it would allow me to get closer to him again, but I think I've already figured out a way to do that without making my life harder.

"And what is in it for me?" I ask raising a brow. "I assume Danzo knows I wouldn't just do this for nothing." And his last promises have all been lies.

"Lord Danzo wishes to discuss that in private with you if you were to agree," he says.

Of course. Danzo expects me to agree. He expects the temptation of learning more and experimenting will be enough to pull me in. Then he can try to sweet-talk me into listening to him again. Oh yes, Danzo knows how to play this game well, but two can play at every game.

"I'll have to think about it for a bit. Though…" I say thoughtfully. I watch the child wondering what he's thinking right now. "I wonder what he would think if you gave him information on the jinchuuriki and the Uchiha boy."

"Lord Danzo wished only for me to give you his message and report back to him with your answer."

"Oh I know, but wouldn't you want to tell him how much they've grown, and that I might even be able to sneak them past the Hokage if his talk with me goes well. Just think about how good that would look for you."

" _So if names are so important then what do you have if you don't have a name?"_

" _Ambition," he answers so readily._

" _Ambition?"_

" _Yeah, think about it. If you're no one then you want to become someone. If you're ambitious enough you'll forge a path to get noticed."_

Oh yes, Danzo's drones had no names. They had no personality, no identity. Just a mask. They didn't even have faces, and that was going to be their undoing because Jiraiya-for all his flaws-understood people, and this boy was a nameless nobody. Of course he'd want to change that. Especially as a child.

"Lord Danzo would be disappointed if I did not just finish my mission."

"You can tell him we were talking, and you happened to see them, and you thought they would be useful for him."

Not that I would  _ever_  hand Naruto and Sasuke over to that man! The very thought of that bright ball of sunlight and that slightly darker, but soothing patch of shade becoming emotionless weapons sickens me.

"Well if you insists," he says. I can tell he's unsure. He is trying to keep control, but he's slipped already. He slipped the moment he showed that his lack of personality wasn't quite as intact as it could be. Even the smallest crack can widen when given enough pressure. I've just highlighted the crack. It's time for the crack to be widened even further. It's time for that mask to break. I know just how to do it as well.

Danzo is a fool. He expects me to say yes. He expects me to jump at the chance no matter what, but I'm not that person anymore. Not that lonely monster who was hated by his own village. The village he swore to protect. A viper, as much loved and revered as hated and feared.

No, because a wolf wouldn't allow the viper to sink it's teeth into the village just to prove it should be feared. The four years, four years of looking at that little fox. That boy that I should never have even looked at. Who had no real talent other than being a loud mouthed brat. But those eyes. So much like his father's, but so different.

 _Captivating_.

That's how to describe the boy himself.

Then if that wasn't enough the wolf's cub had to stick his nose into it. Yes, the young man was a dog. I can't really say much else. He wasn't as wild as his father, but when you pushed him too far that wolf in him stirred vicious and protective.

Then two years later a small fletchling hawk had his wings clipped by his own kin, but all feathers grow back, and with some pushing he can learn to fly.

And maybe even others…

Oh yes, I'm not the man I was years ago. Not the man who left this village for my own gains. Far from that creature whose only pleasure was seeing how far he could push the limits of humans.

Maybe in the past…

But not now…

Never again.

I won't go down that path anymore. This time it's my turn to play the game. It's my turn to make a choice.

"I do insist," I say turning around and heading through the forest not even looking to see if he was following me.

I realize if Danzo was interested in the boys power he might want to have them watched, but I can always discourage such actions. Of course I have to play my cards right here. I can't wait too long to give Danzo an 'answer' he'll get suspicious. No, I'll politely decline after I mold one of his drones to my will.

If I can plan this right, this boy won't even tell Danzo about the boys.

He won't  _want_  to.

I let the smirk that I'd been hiding. This is going to be more fun than I thought.

I land in the clearing signaling the boy to wait.

"Oreo!" Naruto exclaims running over to me, and hugging me.

"Hey kit, miss me?" I ask as Sasuke feigns disinterest in my return.

"Yeah! Where have you been?!" Naruto demands.

"I didn't notice," Sasuke says though again I see the interest in his eyes.

"Just had some things to clear up. Nothing for you two to worry about," I say. Maybe one day it will be if the rumours I have been hearing are right, but no need to worry these two right now. "Now there's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Who?" Naruto asks eagerly.

I motion with my hand and the boy jumps out of the trees to land in the clearing with the boys.

Ever the enthusiastic blond Naruto walks right over to the boy extending a hand. "Hi, I'm Naruto and that jerk is Sasuke."

"They call me Sai," he says. If the two boys notice his weird way of phrasing his introduction they make no move to say something about it.

And yet… it bothers me.

" _What am I supposed to call you?"_

" _You need not call me anything. We have no names, Lord Orochimaru."_

" _Well I wish to at least call you something that way I will know who to address."_

" _If it is important to you. You may call me kuro."_

_Sai_

It wasn't a name. Never a name, because they didn't have names. It was just a way to set them apart if their special skills were needed.

It makes sense though.

Without emotion they won't make mistakes on missions. They won't feel bad doing what they had to, and without the thoughts and feelings of their own they'd be less likely to betray Danzo.

_Sheep_

Danzo has raised sheep, given them armor and sharp horns. These sheep know  _how_  to fight, but they are sheep, and he is the sheepdog herding them all into neat little lines.

An instead of going straight for the throat, I'm going to open the gate, and see which of the sheep are clever enough to break free.

"What are you doing?"

I don't even look over at Sakumo, I don't have to. "Playing."

"Playing?"

"Look at that boy. He's one of Danzo's drones."

"So what are you…?"

"Using Naruto's personality to manipulate the boy to our side," I scoff. "What else?"

"Does Naruto know?"

"Does he have to? He doesn't realize the power he has over people. It's a bit sad honestly."

"Are you sure this will work?"

"It's an experiment."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"Then I'll move to plan B," I say with a laugh. I don't even know what plan B is because something inside me knows this won't fail. After all, if Naruto can save a monster like me. Bring me back into a light I abandoned years ago. Destroyed the walls I build so carefully. Walls only my teammates and Sensei had ever seen through, and they were shut out after a time.

Yes, if this boy could make me care again…

Then why wouldn't he be able to change this boy.

_Why wouldn't he be able to change the world..._


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23** _

_**Naruto** _

"Morning boys," Kakashi says as Sasuke and I walk into the kitchen.

"Morning, Kakashi," we say.

"Do you have a mission today?" I ask.

"Yes, and from what I've heard you're going to get another academy teacher today, Naruto, this isn't because of your pranks is it?"

"Not at all! Why would you say that?" I ask feigning hurt. Of course it had something to do with me. They didn't respect me so I played pranks on them and laid traps for them to fall into. It was that simple.

Oreo said I would be good with traps, but Sakumo won't let him show me any more interesting ones until after I graduate. Sakumo can really kill the fun sometimes.

"Because I know you," Kakashi replies.

Sasuke snorts and I roll my eyes at him. "You enjoy it."

"I enjoy you getting yelled at," he scoffs rolling his eyes as well.

"That's it, you're getting pranked next"

"It's not much of a prank if you tell the person you're going to do it."

"Why you-"

"Boys!" Kakashi interrupts our bickering. "You need a good breakfast and make sure you have all your gear before you go to the academy so I would suggest you stop fighting so you won't be late. It won't be a great first impression."

"Well you're always late," I point out.

I see the faintly veiled sadness that crosses his face. "Don't lead by my example, kid."

"But you just said it was rude so why do you do it then?"

"I'm just… remembering is all," he says.

Sasuke and I look at each other we both know we won't get anything more than that out of Kakashi. Maybe we just had to follow him one day. I was good at following people after all.

Oreo said I couldn't wear so much orange, but I told him I liked Orange. After a while we managed to come to agreement where I had some orange on my clothes, but it wasn't as much as before. He told me if I didn't wear obvious colours I would be even more stealthy.

"Don't skip class," Kakashi says looking at the two of us.

"We won't," we promise as we eat our breakfast.

"Good boys," he says.

"How long do you think I have before I piss this teacher off?" I ask Sasuke.

"What was the last one?" Sasuke asks.

"He was fed up with me showing off and putting down the other students."

Sasuke laughs. "Oh if they think that was showing off they haven't seen anything yet."

"Which is exactly why I don't intend to show them all I can do," I reply.

Sasuke smirks. "Your teammates and sensei will be surprised."

I laugh. "Yes! That's half the fun!"

He laughs as well as we pick up our dishes, putting them in the sink then grabbing our bags. "See you later, Kakashi!"

"I might not be home when you get back, depending on goes."

"Alright," we say. We go out of the house stretching before taking off towards the academy. At this point it's become second nature to run there. Not because we think we'll be late, but just to make sure we're awake and to practice.

"I wonder what our teacher will be like," I say as we slow down in the school yard and walk into the building.

"Do you want me to answer that?" Sasuke asks.

I roll my eyes taking my seat. "Not that it'll matter in the end. Probably going to get fed up."

"We'll find out soon," he says looking at the clock.

We watch as the other students file into the classroom followed by our new sensei.

"Hello everyone, I'm Iruka Umino. I'm going to be your new sensei."

"Don't expect to be around for too long. Not with Naruto in our class," one of the girls mutters.

I glare at her grabbing a balloon full of paint out of my bag and throwing it at the back of her head covering her hair in green paint."Eww! Gross!"

"Naruto!" Iruka-sensei snaps and I turn to him our eyes locking. I'm half tempted to throw a paint balloon at him as well. After all, he just gives me  _that_ look. No doubt he'll make me sit outside. He turns away from me, and looks at the girl. "Yuki, go clean up."

"Yes, sensei," she says jumping up and rushing to the bathroom.

"I think she looked better with green hair," Sasuke says hiding a smirk. "Nice shot."

"She should have dodged. Not my fault I know how to aim," I say.

One thing that bothers me is Iruka-sensei's reaction. He was mad for a bit and then it was like he didn't care.

Is he trying to  _ignore_  me?

After a math lesson-where I bet I'm going to get half the answers wrong because I "solved it wrong"-we head out to do some sparring.

"Okay, who should spar. Naruto, Sasuke, why don't you go?"

We look at each other. Putting the weakest person in the class with the strongest isn't a good idea, but given how everyone is cheering they want to see Sasuke wipe the floor with me.

I'll give them a better show than just falling on my face in the dirt. I've trained too hard to look like  _that_  much of a pussy after all.

Sasuke and I walk into the middle of the circle on the ground. We-grudgingly for the fun of it-give each other the sign of sparing before going at each other.

We could make the fight drag on, and we have on our own time. WE have built up a lot of stamina running to the academy every day, and we've worked really hard to improve our bodies, but we both holdback what we can do. I more than Sasuke.

After a while of pretty much showing off Sasuke pins me to the ground.

"Yeah! Sasuke! I knew you could do it!"

"You're so cool!"

"You're the best!"

"You showed him!"

I look into Sasuke's eyes seeing them darken slightly. As much as I hate being ignored Sasuke hates the attention. I wish the two of us could be in the middle like everyone else.

We stand locking our fingers in the sign of reconciliation. It was a spar that hadn't meant anything to either of us. I smirk a little bit. Promising to kick his ass later.

He smirks as well in understanding, because Sasuke and I are friends, but we're also rivals. Kicking each other's ass is just part of the game.

"I wished I was allowed to spar with Sasuke so I'd be able to touch him."

"Yeah, Naruto shouldn't even be allowed near him."

"My father said he's a bad influence."

"He'll corrupt our poor Sasuke!"

"Shut up!" I snap having enough of their things. One thing I did not do was corrupt anyone. Unless it was for the better. Oro told me that I made him a good person again, and that meant something to me.

Sasuke looks at me understanding. After all, I'd helped him. He still wasn't sure how to feel about his brother, but hatred, pain and anger aren't the only things that show in his eyes these days. He still acts like he doesn't care, but I know it's just the way he is.

"Hey! Don't tell her shut up!"

"I'll say what I want!"

"Enough!" Iruka-sensei says. He looks at me for a while, and for a second I wonder if he's going to stand up for me. "Just ignore him."

My fists clench at my sides. So much for that. "You're just like  _everyone_  else! Why can't you people understand I'm not a monster!?" I snap. I don't even want to see their reactions. I'm more embarrassed by my outburst than anything.

I run past everyone skirting around the building…

And run straight into someone.


	24. Chapter 24

_**hapter 24** _

_**Hinata** _

I gasp falling down as someone runs into me. For a second I'm too surprised to get up. "Umm… sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it was my fault," he says and I look into deep blue eyes. I can't help, but blush. "You're Hinata aren't you?"

"Yes, and you're Naruto," I say quietly.

"First you say sorry to me when I run into you. Then you know my name. People would call you weird, Hinata."

"It's not fair how everyone treats you," I say.

"I'm used to it by now. It's been my life since the day I was born after all."

"You were upset earlier," I say before I can stop myself.

"I said I was  _used_  to it not that I never react to it. I try not too, but sometimes it's just hard to keep quiet when they make your life hell."

"Why?" I voice a question that's been on my mind of years now.

"Hell if I know."

I don't say anything for a while as he leans against the wall looking up at the sky. I don't know why everyone hates him so much. He seems really nice.

"Hinata, why were you over here anyway? Shouldn't you be with the class?"

"Sometimes I just like having time to myself," I say. Which isn't a complete lie. After all, I'm just the shy weak heir to the Hyuuga clan.

"And to watch me," He says. I blush really hard my face feeling hot.

"Sorry, shouldn't be so blunt. I'm trying to work on that. Apparently I get it from my mother. I'm just used to saying what comes into my head."

"It's not like I'm trying to be creepy," I say softly hoping he doesn't think that.

"I know  _that_  Hinata. Honestly it feels nice to have someone who actually cares enough about me to watch me. I have a few people who care about me these days, but it was hard to get them. Everyone has it easy in that regard. I can't complain though. I'm not alone anymore."

"I'm glad. You seem stronger."

"I'm always trying to get stronger. I'm going to prove myself to everyone. I'm not going to back down until I've achieved my goal."

"What is your goal?" I ask. He's so different than everyone describes him.

He points at the Hokage monument. "That. I'm going to become Hokage. I'm going to prove myself, and have this village respect me. If they don't want me to be a part of them I'll just  _make_  them love me!"

It's amazing how determined he is. It's almost inspiring. He's been pushed down by this whole village and yet he can still be strong.

"What's your dream, Hinata?" he asks after a while.

I blink at the question for a while. "My dream… well… I guess it's to be a strong ninja like my father… to be a good clan head." If I get to be a clan head. After all, Hanabi is the stronger one of the two of us.

"You gotta have faith in your dream."

"What?"

"If you doubt yourself it's not going to come true because you won't push through any challenge to get it. You can't falter because if you do you're likely to give up. Sure it's not going to be easy, but nothing in life is easy. The greatest ninja started where we are, but they never gave up. Even if you fall down you have to pick yourself back up again, because the moment you stay down is the moment that whatever is in front of you wins. It could be anything, but you have to overcome the challenges in your way. That's how you become truly strong."

I stare at him for a little bit. Then get embarrassed that I'm staring, but… those words… Everyone always says he is really stupid, but it's clear he's not as dumb as everyone thinks he is.

"You're right…" I say after a while with a shy smile.

He laughs. "Of course I'm right. I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks. I've had a lot of time to think about this stuff."

"I don't think you're stupid."

"Thank you, Hinata," he says. He looks at me for a while. "That's nice of you to say."

"I'm always told I'm kind," I reply.  _Too_  kind.

"Nothing wrong with being a nice person. I like nice people."

Yes, but I'm  _too_  nice. Too soft and weak.

"Thank you," I say. "We should probably head back. We still have some class left."

"Oh yeah," he says. "I'll be there in a little bit."

I nod and start to head back to the academy. I look at Naruto again, but he's already looking up at the sky again. I wonder what he's thinking. He's so strange, but he's so nice.

"Hey  _princess_ ," some of the kids sneer and I look up at them.

"Your cousin is a real ass, you know?"

"Yeah, what do you have to say?"

"I'm sorry…" I mumble. I hate this. I wish I could make them stop. I barely even see my cousin. I remember him a bit when I was a child, but he and I don't really get along. Actually I think he hates me.

"What was that?"

"Leave her alone!" I gasp looking up to see Naruto standing in front of me. He holds one of the boy's hands in his own.

"So the freak has come to play hero for the little baby."

"Call me what you want. I don't care. That's the nicest thing I've been called by any of you," he says. He bends the boy's wrist back then lets go.

"You broke my hand!"

" _Sprained_  get your injuries right!"

"I'm teling sensei!"

"Go ahead! See if I care!" The bullies run away, and he turns to me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, you didn't have to do that you know. You could have gotten hurt."

"Don't worry about me, Hinata. I was just worried about you."

He was worried… about me? "Umm… thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"You're going to get in trouble," I tell him.

"Yeah? So? I get in trouble  _all_  the time, Hinata. I'm the villages biggest prankster. Getting in trouble is half of what I do."

"Do you like getting in trouble?" I ask curious because surely he can't like it.

"No, but if I'm going to be in trouble anyway might as well give them a reason."

"I suppose that makes sense."

"I didn't know you have a cousin," Naruto says as we start to walk back inside.

"Well, I have a lot of relatives. I mean, the Hyuuga clan is one of the biggest clans in the village," I tell him.

"So he's…"

"My uncle's son on my father's side," I finish.

"I guess you two don't really get along."

It's… complicated," I reply. I look at him for a bit. He seems to be in deep thought about something.

"These things tend to be," he replies. After a while he looks at me. "You can train with Sasuke and me if you want. It's helpful to have someone to train with."

"It'd be nice, but I don't think my clan would really like that very much." After all, I've already been told to stay away from Naruto. I might have actually gone up to him before if I wasn't so shy, and if they hadn't forbidden it.

"I understand," Naruto says with a smile. "But if you ever need some help we'll help."

"Thank you, Naruto."

"Don't mention it, Hinata, it's always nice to have friends."

"Very nice," I agree as we head back into class. This is the most I've ever talked to Naruto, and he is so much nicer than everyone makes him out to be. Maybe I'll be able to be his friend. I hope 


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25** _

_**Anko** _

I lean against a tree gasping slightly. I touch the side of my neck as the curse mark tingles. Why?

"Anko, are you alright?" Genma asks stopping to look back at me.

"I'm fine!" I hiss.

He watches me for a bit longer then nods knowing I'm not going to talk about it anymore. I wonder if he guesses.

" _I want to be as strong a ninja as you, Orochimaru-sensei."_

" _Perhaps one day you can, Anko."_

" _You mean it?"_

" _We'll have to see if you have what it takes, my dear."_

" _I'll do whatever it takes to be strong and smart like you!"_

How naive I'd been back then. I'd followed him blindly, and all he did was use me and throw me away.

Now here we are. I'm still here in Konoha and he is out there somewhere doing who knows what to innocent people. He's an S-ranked criminal, and I used to look up to him once. No.. that's a lie, I still do.

That's why… if he ever comes here. I'm going to be the one to take him out. I'm going to be the one to finish him, and it's rather fitting really. After all, he taught me everything I know at this point. Even some forbidden jutsu.

"Why don't I report in, and you get some rest," Genma sas as we reach the gates of the village.

"I told you I was fine," I retort heading in ahead of him.

"Yeah, because you're stubborn," he sighs.

"Look, I'm okay now, so let's go report in," I say moving ahead of him. I walk through the streets looking at the people around me. Some people give me strange looks. They say my outfit is slutty, well they can kiss my ass!

The pain in my neck from the curse mark subsides as we go further into the village making me relax. I still don't know why I felt him. It doesn't make sense. Even he wouldn't be so foolish as to be close to the village. If he was we would know, and the village would be on high alert. There is no way he can hide from all of our ninja especially the third Hokage who taught him.

I barely register when we reach the tower and climb up the stairs to the Hokage office.

"Anko," the Hokage says after we deliver our mission report and the others leave.

"Yes, Lord Hokage?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I say with a smile. "Why did you think something was wrong?"

"You seemed deep in thought. You know I am here to talk if you need anything," he says blowing smoke out of his pipe.

"Thank you, Lord Hokage, I will let you know," I say with a small bow. I know it was an invitation to tell him what was on my mind, but right now I'm not so sure about it. I don't want to worry him over nothing. Perhaps it was just some fluke. Something that happens from time to time.

"Very well," he says knowing I'm not going to say any more of it. Of course he could  _make_  me tell him, but he's not like that. "Just be careful."

"I will, thank you for your concern," I say bowing again before leaving.

For a crazy second I feel like rushing in there and telling him, but I shake my head touching the spot where the mark would be on my neck. If it keeps acting up I'll let him know.

I walk through the streets of Konoha going to my favourite dango shop and getting some. I sit down at a table and bite into my food.

"I figured I'd find you here," I look up as Tenzo walks up to my table. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah, what is it?" I ask.

He looks around to make sure no one is paying attention to us. "I think you know."

"Oh…" I say my hand instinctively going to my neck.

He nods seeing my action. "Yeah, that."

" _What are you doing, Orochimaru-sensei?"_

" _Studying."_

" _What?"_

" _Something interesting," he says looking up. "Hand me that bottle over there, will you?"_

" _This one?"_

" _Yes."_

_I grab the bottle starting to take it over to him. I gasp as I spill a little bit of the liquid on the floor._

" _Anko? What did you do?" he asks._

" _I just spilled some, sensei. I'm sorry."_

_He stands up walking over and taking the bottle from me. "You have to be more careful. Stop getting over-excited."_

" _Yes sensei," I say looking at the ground, and that's when I see it. "Umm… Orochimaru-sensei."_

_He looks back at me, and then where I'm looking and grins. "Anko, what do you know about Wood Style?"_

" _Wood Style, that's the secret jutsu of the First Hokage, right?"_

" _Indeed it is."_

" _What about it? I mean he was the only one who could use it."_

" _I wonder about that," he muses mostly to himself. I look at the twig on the floor from the drop I spilled and wonder what was in that bottle exactly._

Now I know. Now I know what he was planning. He was right Lord First wasn't the only one who could use Wood Style, but that doesn't make what he did right. Maybe I should have warned the Hokage, but back then I was just…

I was too stubborn to realize that the man I was following could do something so horrible.

"You know, Anko, if you keep spacing out when people are talking to you they would either think you're ignoring them or something's wrong," He says.

"Oh shut up," I snap flicking a stick at him. "I was thinking."

"That's dangerous. I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"That's rich coming from you. I don't think you even know  _how_  to think."

"Who's an ANBU again?"

"I could be if I  _wanted_  to be. I just don't want to be."

"What was it like?"

"What, being his student?"

"Yeah."

"Why the curiosity all of a sudden?"

"I just want to understand. All I know is…"

"Maybe we should go somewhere else to talk about this kind of thing," I say glancing around me. I can tell a few people are trying not to listen in. A few are glancing at us. I wonder if it's because they want to know what Orochimaru's former student and one of his guinea pigs would be doing talking to each other.

"You may have a point," he says looking around as well. We stand up and I pay for my food before we head to an empty training ground.

"This is very sudden you know."

"Yeah, I get that, Anko, but it's just been on my mind recently."

"Orochimaru-sensei used to be one of the best people I knew. He used to be really nice to me. I mean, he was always quiet and spent most of his time reading, but he wasn't a bad person. He always wanted answers, he just took it too far."

"Yet you still care."

"Wouldn't you care about someone who was as close to family as you could have? Even if everyone else hates him. It's like I hate the things he'd done, but I just can't hate him."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Besides, the fact that everyone hates him only makes me want to care because everyone needs someone to care!"

"You always were one to stand out."

"Well  _of course_  being normal is boring! But seriously though…"

"I can understand everyone needing someone."

"How do you feel about him?"

"Terrified."

"Part of me is too."

"The first and last time I ever saw him was that day. I just remember how he looked at me like I wasn't even alive," she shudders a bit.

"He looked at me like that once. Though when he's not looking like that he's really amazing."

"You know…" he says after a while. "In some ways… I'm grateful."

"Why?"

"Because even though this power has made me a freak and the shadow of Lord First it also makes me someone. I'm more important than I've ever been. I actually can help with something now one else can do, and even if it makes me some sort of weird creation it still means that I have power and that-to some people at least-I'm important. Not just some random orphan who no one cared about. At first it was my curse, but after meeting Kakashi-sempai I realize that it's only a curse if I let it be because maybe I am a freak, but as you said everyone needs to be important to someone, and I am. That's what means something to me."

"You're important to me either way."

"What?"

"Nothing. I should probably let you get back to your duties. I'm sure you're busy," I say turning away.

"I… Anko, what's gotten into you?"

"I'm fine."

"Come on, tell me," he says grabbing my arm.

I turn slightly, damn it, he'll see me blush! "What?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, why would I be?"

"Well I-are you blushing?"

"No!"

"Anko you…"

"We're just friends, okay?"

"That's what you want me to think."

"You read too much into things."

"I love you too."

"Of-what?"

"You heard me."

"What makes you think I love you?"

"Your blush and how you're acting."

"You're an idiot."

"Glad you think so."

"Whatever I just-" he pulls me close to him kissing me.

And I kiss back.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26** _

_**Tenzo** _

I sit in a tree staring up at the sky. What just happened? That conversation went very differently than I expected. I just meant to talk to Anko and see what she felt even though we agreed not to her about Orochimaru. The less people who know the better. Though I have a feeling she suspects he's around. After all that curse mark of hers resonates with his chakra.

Still I wanted to know what she felt about him and I found that out, but I also found out that… It's not something I would have guessed. Anko being in love with me? Is it ironic, probably. Orochimaru's prized student and one of his test subjects being in love. I wonder what he would say about the situation.

I wonder what  _anyone_  would say.

It's certainly not something I think anyone-not even Kakashi would be able to guess.

But Anko and I are in love for better or for worse.

I just hope she can forgive me for not telling her the truth about her sensei. For all he's done she still loves him and looks up to him and I'm not going to be able to tell her about him.

At least not  _yet_.

" _Are you sure you don't want her to know?" I ask looking between Kakashi and Orochimaru._

" _Anko gets too excited. Besides I have a plan and I need her to play her part right," Orochimaru says._

" _Don't you trust her to do it even if she knows you're not a bad person."_

" _For things to work she'll have to think I'm against the village or she might hesitate."_

" _What are you planning?" Kakashi asks raising a brow._

" _You'll see."_

" _She'll be upset."_

" _Of course she will, but she'll get over it. The less people who know the better, and it's going to be a lot more realistic if she thinks I'm the bad guy."_

" _Alright. I won't tell her then."_

"Guess it won't hurt too much. She might be upset for a while, but at least the news is good news. She'll be happy to know that after all this time Orochimaru is actually a good person.

I wonder how Master Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade would react to this. Of course Lady Tsunade hasn't been seen in years. Master Jiraiya on the other hand…

"Tenzo."

I stand up looking at my ANBU captain. "Yes. What is it? I'm not on duty right now."

"I know, but the Hokage wishes to see you."

"Very well," I say heading to the office. I wonder what he could want with me. It's supposed to be my day off. Oh well, something must have come up.

I knock on the office door.

"Come in," he says and I walk into the room. The third is certainly showing his years, but I know that despite this he is still a powerful ninja. He's not one to be crossed. It's just a shame that Lord Fourth had to leave us so soon. "Ahh, Tenzo. I'm sorry to bother you on your day off."

"It's not a problem. What can I do for you, Lord Hokage?"

"I need you to find Jiraiya and give him a message for me."

"Master Jiraiya? Alright, I'll do my best."

"We do have a vague idea of where he was last so it should help you."

"Why the sudden interest in contacting him, if I may ask?"

"Anko was acting a bit strange today. I don't think it's anything serious, but I would feel better having Jiraiya around."

Does he suspect Orochimaru is about? Even if he does the fact that he wants to rely on Jiraiya says a lot about his own opinion of his own abilities. Does he think he can't take Orochimaru now? It's possible he doesn't.

"Very well then, what's the message?"

"Tell him that he needs to come back to the village because I fear there might be things afoot," he says puffing on his pipe.

"Do you wish me to leave immediately?" I ask nodding to show I heard what he told me.

"As soon as you can. You'll be going alone so be careful. Though we are at peace we can never be too careful. Even in our own borders."

"I understand," I say. Then again things are safer than you realize, Lord Hokage. You might think the snake will sink it's fangs into the village, but it has other things in mind, and a long forgotten wolf still lingers to rip anyone who tries to harm his home.

"How have you been feeling?" he asks after a pause.

"I've been alright," I say a little surprised by the sudden question. It wasn't unheard of for Lord Third to ask After all he cared about his people like his own family, but I would have expected that at the beginning of the conversation. Maybe it was the implication that Anko acting weird could mean Orochimaru was around.

"I'm glad to hear that. You'll need this," he says handing me a scroll. I open it and it shows me a map of the village, and the location Master Jiraiya has been seen.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now you are free to go unless you have any other questions."

I bow to him. "No, everything is perfectly clear. I shall tell you what he says."

"Good luck."

I head back out of the office heading to my house. I'm sure I'll need luck. I don't know if he honestly expects me to be able to get Master Jiraiya back to the village, but I have to try. It's a mission after all.

Gathering my things I head out of the village towards another town in the Land of Fire. I'm a good tracker even though I don't look like it so it shouldn't be too hard to track him down.

Finding him wasn't as easy as I thought, but after a while I finally manage to find where he is. He walks along the road between two villages clearly deep in his own thoughts. I've never actually met him. Honestly the only Sannin I've met is Orochimaru, and my first meeting with him wasn't' really a nice one. That's different now, but either way. I can't help but feel a little bit of awe for one of Konoha's greatest ninja.

"Did you want something?"

It takes me a bit of time to realize he's talking to me. I jump out of the tree. "I have a message from Lord Hokage."

"Fine, what is it?" he asks with a sigh. "I'm surprised you could actually find me."

"I'm a good tracker."

"So I can tell, anyway what does Sarutobi-sensei want?"

"He wants you to come back to the village because he fears there might be some trouble."

Jiraiya sighs. "He knows damn well I'm no use sitting around in the village. I have stuff I have to do. I have research to do for one thing."

"I think he's worried Orochimaru is going to try something," I say before I think that it might not have been the best idea.

"Oh hell. Look I'm keeping my eye on things, but I have important research I have to do, and I can't be sitting around in the village for something that may or may not even happen. He knows that as well as anyone."

"Alright, I'll tell him."

"I'm sorry. Sensei really should have known better."

"I'm just the messenger."

"Yeah, true, I'm the one that's going to get the scolding about this later. Oh well, he'll be alright."

"Very well, I'll be off then."

"Alright. One last thing," he says as I start heading back.

"Yes?"

"Tell sensei that if Orochimaru  _is_  going to stir up trouble then I'm going to do my duty as one of the Sannin."

"Alright, I'll tell him," I say heading back to the village wondering exactly what Master Jiraiya meant by that.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27** _

_**Jiraiya** _

I watch as the kid leaves back to the village. Maybe I was a bit harsh, but sensei should have  _known_  better. I hope he understands that I'm not just out here doing stupid things. I really do have important research to do.

I don't blame sensei for being suspicious though. Not with what happened to the Uchiha two years ago. Was it what everyone says? I can't know for sure, but I know every village has their secrets.

The rumors spread like wildfire before I even got the message about it from sensei. The whole Uchiha clan murdered in one night save for one boy.

That's odd though. Why leave a survivor? Damn it, this isn't what I'm good at. I wasn't lying saying I wasn't useful sitting around the village. Sure I could fight, but really gathering information is what I'm good at.

I wonder if Oro misses the days when we used to work together. I'd sneak around playing the fool and gathering information. Bringing it back to him to solve and determine the answer.

Those were the days.

I accept I can't live in the past though. Sensei suspects something is coming and that Oro has something to do with it. Surely he doesn't think Oro has to do with the massacre. No… if he did he would have tried to find me years ago. That's not connected.

So what is it that got him worried enough to try and send someone to get me? I suppose I could go find out, but he'll try to talk me into staying if I do.

I hope he understands my message though. If it comes to something between Oro and the village I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to do, but he should know it's not as simple as just follow what is right for the village. I'll always be loyal to Konoha, but I'm also loyal to my friends.

Is this how you felt back then, Sakumo? When you had to choose between your friends and your duty? It's worse for me. My friend shouldn't even be my friend anymore. What would you have done I wonder?

Something must have sparked sensei's interest. Something must have made him catch a scent of Oro and he wants to make sure that he is prepared.

But how prepared can you be for the master of snakes? Orochimaru is good at sneaking around. In some ways better than I am. Honestly I don't think we'd be able to take him by surprise.

Sensei is getting old.

It's a sad fact. Though a suppose it's not really anything to say about his skill as a Kage seeing as the Tsuchikage is far older than him and still kicking. Age isn't everything, but even so. He was so happy he was going to be able to retire and let Minato take on the responsibilities. I wonder how Minato would handle these situations.

Speaking of Minato his son will be twelve in two years. He'll graduate the academy then.

Can you hold out for two more years, sensei? I'll be back then. I'll be there for you and the village be cause someone needs to train that kid and there are things only I can teach him.

I have to admit I do miss the village. I mean for one thing the girls in Konoha are very beautiful, but it's also my home. It's been my home forever and it has so many fond memories.

Though maybe some of those memories are what keep me away. After all why would I want to think of the great times I spent with Oro and Tsunade when they aren't around to enjoy it with me or make new memorie. It's just silence eve if there are people who are around they're still not the same. No one can compare to my teammates and those two have sworn off coming back.

Maybe there is no way toring those two back, but I don't believe such things. I don't believe that there is anything that's impossible. Maybe one day I can walk with my team again.

_The Sannin_

To be named something by your enemy as a reward for managing not to die. It's an honour indeed to be recognized as a great fighter. The three of us Konoha's Sannin.

I never regretted being part of the team. Sure I was the weakest one and Tsunade always picked on me, but it was a lot of fun. They pushed me to get stronger, and I certainly did. I wouldn't trade those guys for the world even if I don't get to see them because Tsunade is too busy drinking while Oro is off doing I don't even know what he's up to.

I wonder if he remembers the times the two of us just sat talking about anything that we thought was interesting. Strange and silly things that others wouldn't understand because we just thought it was a brilliant idea to bring it up to each other. Questions about things like names and the lack of them. Those were the days. Waiting for sensei to arrive because he was always late having to deal with some things in the office before training us. He wasn't supposed to have a team, but he wanted one.

And boy did he get quite the team. There is something to be said about that one team that's put together with the best and worst student. It's a good thought put the one that needs the least guidance with the one that needs the most, but in the end of the day it causes some struggles. The loser always trying to outdo the gifted genius with their will alone. Tsunade ironically was the most antagonizing towards me. Oro just ignored most of my rambling and ranting.

Yet, just as the three of us had three summons that were considered equals and rivals we had the same. Our summons are almost as famous as we are at this point, and why wouldn't they be? We used them enough.

Gamabunta, Manda, Katsuyu they're so different than us, but so similar in some ways. Katsuyu is definitely not as violent as Tsunade. Actually the healing slug is a lot quieter and peaceful than her summoner for certain.

Bunta can be a lot more of a jerk than I am. Though I'm not that great I suppose, but Bunta doesn't accept just anyone and won't hand won't accept just anyone either. It took Minato over a month to be able to actually summon Bunta because the toad just refused.

Manda on the other hand… other than his clear disrespect for Oro and demands about being summoned I know there is more to that relationship. For all the times Manda has claimed he would eat Oro he has never fallen through. Never even tried to. Of course Oro has beaten him in a fight giving him the "right" to summon him, but either way it's an interesting thought. I don't think that snake is as bad as he makes himself out to be.

Great! Now I'm missing Katsuyu and Manda too! I could easily summon Bunta though he'd get upset that I summoned him without a good reason, but either way I won't be able to see the other two because Tsunade won't summon Katsuyu and Oro…

There is a matter more pressing than Oro's loyalties right now. It's sad to say, but there is more going on than what he's up to. I haven't seen any indication of him starting anything big so that's good. I just have to find him and keep an eye on him. I have to make sure he's alright, and that he doesn't hurt anyone. He gets carried away.

Maybe I can just drop in the village. Check to see how things are going without telling sensei I'm there. That way I can make sure that everything's alright without having the pressure not to leave if I think everything's alright. It may just be a wise choice.

As I look around me I realize that my feet have already been carrying me towards the village I grew up in. It was home after all, but it hasn't felt like home for a long time. Without my teammates there it isn't home. Not fully.

I look up at the Hokage Monument seeing not only my sensei's face but my student's as well. What a shame it was that Minato had his dream ripped from him so soon after he achieved it. So soon after he had a family.

I clench my fists.  _This_  is why I can't worry about what Oro is doing right now. I  _need_  to figure out what happened that night and what Minato found out and because I don't have Oro to help me I have to do both jobs so you're just going to have to wait, sensei. I miss you and everyone else, but for now it's best that I don't come home.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28** _

_**Naruto** _

_**(Two Years Later)** _

I race with Sasuke towards the academy. Today is the day of the graduation exam. It's going to be interesting for sure.

"So are you going to do a big reveal of your powers?" Sasuke asks as we near the academy.

"I know for a fact I'm not going to show them everything I'm capable of. We'll see if I show them everything. I know Iruka-sensei has started to like me over these two years, but he said we were going to have a second teacher evaluating us as well."

"Does that make you nervous?"

"It makes me curious," I reply slowing down as we enter the schoolyard.

"Fair point. Well I'll keep an eye out as well," he says.

"Morning Sasuke, morning Naruto," Hinata says as we head into the classroom. She was early like we were.

"Hey," Sasuke says.

"Morning," I say with a smile. Hinata has been getting a little bolder over the years. Which is great to see. Sometimes she even joins us during break or study hall.

"Are you ready for the exam today?" she asks. I know the question is more directed at me as Sasuke has it all under control.

"Yeah, I got this!"

"I'm glad," she says.

"How about you? Think you'll do alright?"

"I should be fine."

"Good to know," I say taking my seat. "Well good luck."

"You too," she says as everyone starts filing into the classroom. Many of them talk among themselves about what they think the exam is going to be like and how they think they'll do.

"If you fake it and make it so you fail how will you ensure you're not going to be held back?" Sasuke asks under his breath.

"Prove it."

"What?"

"Give them a reason they can't refuse. I have my secret weapon," I say with a wink. No one knows I know shadow clones, but I'll use them if and when the need arises. It'll be great!

"True enough," Sasuke says.

"Alright everyone, settle down," Iruka says as he enters the classroom. Silence fills the air as all attention is turned on him.

Usually it will take him a while to get everyone to be quiet but today is different. Today everyone is silent right away. You can almost feel the tension and the hum in the air as everyone anticipates the exam to come. Some are clearly nervous while others are calm.

And Shikamaru is sleeping, Choji is eating-possibly stress eating, it's hard to tell with him-and Kiba isn't paying attention. Some things aren't different at all.

"As you know today is your final exam. If you pass this exam you will become ninja of Konoha. Of course you will only be Genin so you still have a long way to go, but you will be one step closer. I'm very proud of all of you in advance. To help ensure fairness you will be graded by two teachers. Myself and one of our other teachers, Mizuki."

"It's nice to meet all of you," he says walking into the room. Almost instantly I get a feeling that I don't  _trust_  him. I'm not sure why I feel this way, but this man…

"You okay?" Sasuke whispers.

"I don't trust him," I reply quietly.

"I'm going before you most likely. I'll see what I think," Sasuke says and I nod.

"So here's how the test is going to work. I'm going to call each of you into the other room and you will do what we instruct. Then once you're done we will decide if you pass or fail. After that you are free to come back in here or leave. For those of you who pass we will meet back up here in a week to discuss what the future will hold, though another thing is if you do pass you must take an ID photo of your official ID. Are there any questions?"

One of the boys in the class raises his hand. "What if we fail the exam?"

"Then you will just have to try again next time. Don't worry it's not too hard I'm sure all of you can pass without any trouble," Iruka says with a smile. "Either way, let's begin. Shino Aburame."

Shino stands up and walks out of the room. He's the kind of student that most people forget is there. He rarely speaks up at all and even when he does he's quiet about it. Yet I know that even though he's quiet he pays attention a lot. His silence is something he uses to his advantage to listen to what others have to say.

The Aburame specialize in jutsu using bugs. They house the bugs inside them like a nest or hive and the bugs listen to what they have to say. Chakra eating bugs certainly interesting.

It doesn't take long before Shino comes back in with a leaf headband around his forehead. The test seems not to be that long. I wonder what we have to do. I can't imagine Shino doing something normal. When we had demonstrations for target practice he refused due to the fact that his clan wasn't good at such things.

It wasn't long before Choji was called. Being an Akimichi his eating was actually not a bad thing. In fact, it had to do with their jutsu from what I remember. They use their fat to turn into chakra. It's pretty interesting honestly. Though… sometimes I think his name should be Akimunchi.

He comes back as well. So if he can do it then I'm sure anyone can. Am I even going to be able to fail? Of course. I have my worst jutsu.

Kiba and Sakura went after a while both coming back successful. After that Hinata went in. I could tell she was very nervous. "Good luck," I say as she passes me.

"Thank you," she says with a smile as she heads into the other room. Kiba was busy boasting about how he  _knew_  he was going to make it.

Hinata passed too. After a while Shikamaru got off his seat complaining how this test was a drag and went into the other room. Sometimes I wonder. Oreo told me about how the Nara were really smart. I suppose Shikamaru finds it all boring because he's so smart that he has the answer before the question is even finished.

I'm not surprised to see him come in with a headband as well. He lays down falling asleep again muttering something about the exam being troublesome.

"It's almost my turn," Sasuke says after a while. "I'll see what I can tell, but you're always good at knowing such things."

"I don't know; I just get the feeling people don't mean well. It's been getting stronger over the years. I mean… I don't know how to explain it. It's just like over the years I've become more aware of it, but also they're stronger."

"Well trusting your instincts haven't steered us wrong so far so let's go with it," Sasuke says as his name is called and he starts heading down to the other room.

"Let's," I agree looking out the window.

It's not long before he comes back sitting down. "You're in luck. This will be easy for you to mess up. It's the clone jutsu."

"Great!" I grin. "My worst jutsu. I'm so excited."

"I can tell. Go do horribly."

"Kay," I say once my name is called. I get up and head into the other room. Iruka and Mizuki are sitting at a table with some headbands on it. I can feel Mizuki's eyes on me and I meet his gaze. There is something there. I'm  _sure_  of it.

"Alright, Naruto. You need to do the clone jutsu. You need to make at least three clones."

"But…" I say.

"No buts, Naruto," Iruka says. "The clone jutsu is important for being able to be a ninja so demonstrate that you have learned it."

"Alright," I say putting too much chakra into the jutsu. I feel my chakra surge as I try to create the basic clones. Even if I'm  _trying_  it's very hard to make decent ones so making these stupid ones is easy.

"You fail!" Iruka says as we all look at the one dead clone on the floor.

"Come now, Iruka he tried his best, maybe we can give him a pass."

I pretend to be excited, but I hear the bite behind those words. I don't know who Mizuki thinks he's fooling, but it certainly isn't me.

"Mizuki all the students were asked to create at least three clones. That clone isn't even passable. We can't pass him."

"If you're sure," Mizuki says. I see, he's trying to make me think he's on my side. What does he want?

I head outside sitting on the swing.

"So you failed?" Sasuke asks.

"Yeah, failed on purpose. Go play somewhere. Mizuki wants something from me."

"How can you tell?"

"He wanted to persuade Iruka to let me graduate knowing Iruka would say no."

"Let me in on the fun?"

I hand him a wireless headset smirking. "Always."


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29** _

_**Iruka** _

Naruto really stole the scroll of sealing? Why? I know he's a prankster, but this is far beyond anything he's ever done before. I know he took not graduating hard, but this is a serious crime.

I know I shouldn't be hard on him. At first I hated him like everyone else, but Lord Hokage's right. He is just like me. He grew up with no parents and just messes around to draw attention to himself.

Still this is far beyond that. Does he even understand how serious it would be if that scroll fell into the wrong hands? I have to get to him before everyone else does.

I finally find my knuckleheaded student sitting against a building with the scroll. "It's over, Naruto."

"Hey sensei. You found me so fast. I only learned one jutsu, but I can't wait to show you!" he says excited. He  _learned_  one of the jutsu?

"Naruto, do you have any idea what that scroll is?"

"Yeah, Mizuki-sensei said that if I learned a jutsu from this scroll you'll have to let me graduate!"

"Mizuki?" I ask. Did he trick Naruto into stealing the scroll?

"Well it seems you've found our little hiding place. Naruto, give me the scroll."

"Naruto, don't give it to him. He's tricking you. He only wants the scroll for his own ends!" I say hoping Naruto will believe me over Mizuki.

"Oh please! If you want to know the truth then listen. They've all been lying to you your entire life…" Mizuki baits Naruto. Wait, he's not really going to tell Naruto…

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks.

"Shut up! You know we're not supposed to talk about that!"

"Talk about what?"

"See even now Iruka's trying to hide it from you! Twelve years ago there was a decree in the village that  _everyone_  was allowed to know but you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Enough!" I yell. That's not how it was at all. The Hokage just wanted Naruto to be treated as a normal person. Something I struggled with at first as well. I know better now.

"The truth is that the fourth Hokage never killed the fox. You are the nine-tailed fox!"

Naruto's face pales visibly as he stares at Mizuki.

"Even your precious sensei hates you! After all the fox killed his parents!"

"Then that's…" Naruto whispers.

"Now die!" Mizuki exclaims attacking Naruto.

Before I even have time to think I push him out of the way getting hit by the Kunai.

"How foolish, Iruka. Protecting the monster that killed your family."

"Shut up," I growl pulling the kunai out of my leg.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter. I'm going to kill the both of you and take the scroll for myself," Mizuki says pulling one of the large shuriken he has off his back. "Now die!"

"Get down, Naruto!" Again I move to protect my student.

He stares up at me. "But why?"

"Because you and I are the same. When I lost my parents I started acting up and messing around. I just wanted people to notice me. My grades dropped. I know how you feel being alone."

"Nonsense! Iruka hates you just like everyone else! He's always hated you and he always will! He's just trying to trick you!"

Naruto looks at me for a while and I think I see something in his eyes before he glares, though it almost seems like he's glaring past me. He takes off running into the forest. "Naruto!"

"You saw that look in his eyes, didn't you? Naruto is going to use the scroll to take revenge on this village," Mizuki smirks.

"Why you…" I growl pulling the shuriken out of my back. Good thing it wasn't very deep in.

Mizuki smirks and runs into the forest after Naruto. I close my eyes using a transformation jutsu to become Naruto turning a log into the scroll. I follow after Mizuki hoping that I'll be able to catch up to him before he catches up to Naruto.

When I find Mizuki I'm glad I turned into Naruto as he turned into me to try and trick Naruto.

"Naruto, everything Mizuki told you was a lie, give me the scroll," he says.

I glare at him before hitting him.

"How did you know?" he asks dispelling the jutsu. "That I wasn't Iruka?"

"Because I'm Iruka," I say dispelling the jutsu and leaning against a tree. I don't have much energy right now. I'm not much of a fighter in general and with this wound…

"Why do you protect him anyway? He's just like me. He's a monster. He'll take the scroll and use it for whatever plan he has."

"You're right…" I say. "That is how monsters are… but that's not who Naruto is. He's Naruto Uzumaki, a citizen of Konoha!"

"You're so annoying! I was going to save you for last, but I changed my mind," he says pulling his other shuriken off his back.

I close my eyes waiting for the blow to come. After all I don't have the energy to get out of the way.

I open my eyes again when I hear a loud thud. Naruto stands in front of me in the clearing facing Mizuki. "Naruto?"

"If you  _ever_  lay a hand on my sensei again…  _I'll kill you_ ," he growls at Mizuki.

"Big words for someone who couldn't even graduate!"

"Oh you only  _wish_  I couldn't graduate. It was what you wanted because if I  _could_  graduate your little plan wouldn't have worked, now would it?" I can almost hear the smirk.

"What?"

"You wanted me to think you were on my side so that I would be stupid enough to steal the scroll thinking I could make a name for myself because if someone is nothing they want to be something important. You used that to your advantage to get the scroll then you thought you could beat me easily and take the scroll, but since I stole the scroll in the first place I would get blamed. Since everyone hates me no one would care so you'd be able to go free with the scroll."

"How did you?" I ask. This isn't like the Naruto I know. What's going on here?

He looks over at me and grins. "I really  _can't_  do clones. Well not  _those_  clones at least."

"You're full of shit!" Mizuki exclaims.

"Am I? I wasn't lying when I said I learned one of the jutsu. I just never said  _when_ I learned it. Wanna see?"

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Watch," Naruto says putting his fingers in the sign for… wait… is that?

A countless number of clones appeared in the trees and on the ground. "Still want to fight me? Anything you can give I can give back a thousand fold!" Naruto exclaims.

Those aren't clones… those are shadow clones. They're solid. How did he manage to learn such a powerful jutsu, and at such a level?

"You alright, sensei?" I blink turning my head.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"Well I was going to help Naruto, but I think he's got this under control."

"What's going on? I thought you two didn't like each other."

"A lot of things aren't what they seem. A ninja must see through deception, right?"

"I suppose that's true."

"Naruto and I have been friends for years now. He knew something was off with Mizuki so he failed the test on purpose so that he could figure out his plan."

"But if he can't do clones…"

"I would have done shadow clones. Honestly I learned by watching someone do it a few times. After a while I just caught on," Naruto says walking up to us. He looks over his shoulder. "Maybe I went a bit too far."

"Not even a Genin and you're taking out people who wish to harm this village. I think that's some record," Sasuke laughs.

I look between the two. Clearly there's something that all of us have missed for a while. Technically Naruto didn't pass the test, but he showed great promise and he clearly knows what he's doing. There are always exceptions to rules.

"Naruto, come here and close your eyes," I say.

"Alright," Naruto says puzzled. He walks over closing his eyes. I pull off my headband and wrap it around Naruto's head.

"Congratulations. You graduate," I tell him.

He opens his eyes and hugs me. "Yay! Thank you, sensei!"

"You're welcome," I say laughing.

"You know… it might be a good idea to go to the hospital to get your wounds looked at," Sasuke says.

"Oh yeah, that's a good idea," Naruto says helping me to my feet. "And I got to bring the scroll back. I hope old man Hokage won't be too mad at me. It wouldn't have worked without the scroll."

"If you return it I'm sure he'll understand," I say. I hope he will because I'm still confused. Naruto seems a lot smarter than I've ever seen him in class. Was he just acting all these years?

If so then that's pretty incredible.

The three of us head back into the village and I watch my former students. There clearly more to both of them than we thought.

What other secrets are you two hiding?


	30. Chapter 30

**_Chapter 30_ **

**_Kakashi_ **

I can't believe I agreed to this…

Well it's not like I had much of a choice, but still.

No one really said I have to pass them.

Then again they'll all be mad if I fail Sasuke because he's the prodigy of this village and I wouldn't do that to them anyway.

Training a team…

I have never passed a team in my life. I've been at this for a while, and none of them have passed. None of them could work as a team, and if they can't work as a team they'll only make the same mistakes I did…

"Those in the ninja world who break the rules and regulations are scum, but those in the ninja world who abandon at least one of their teammates is worse than scum. That's why I believe the white fang was a true hero. I'm going after Rin, and if that somehow makes me less of a ninja then I will crush all the so-called real ninja!"

You never got the chance to make good on that claim. You never got to be like that because you gave it all up for me. I'm grateful to everything you've done for me, Obito.

I can assume Naruto and Sasuke will work well enough together. Though they do get into a lot of fights, but they care about each other. It's their third teammate that concerns me. It could really mess up the dynamic of the team. Not because the third teammate would mean to, but just because of what Sasuke and Naruto have.

I also hope she will be able to handle the craziness that is this team. The constant pranks of Naruto that seem to always have some meaning to them even when he doesn't make that clear.

All I know is… If I'm sane after this, it'll be a miracle. I already know sensei's son is going to be a handful and a half. Adding Sasuke it's only adding fuel to a fire.

It will make my life interesting at least. I'll have to do stupid D-rank missions. Or watch them do them and complain for hours about how boring they are. Ahh those were the days. We go from babysitting to assassination. Missions that will only serve as public service to missions that could easily end you if you're not careful.

They'll have to be ready for sure. I'll have to actually teach them what they have to know.

I walk over to the picture of my old team. "I hope I do as well as you did back then, Minato-sensei. You were always so good to all of us. You were fair and understanding. You never treated me different because I was younger than any other Genin. You never wanted anything from me. You just accepted me for who I was. You became another father to me. I'm very grateful."

I sit down with the picture still looking at it. It was so strange back then. Thinking about how I actually have to make an effort to pass these three is making me remember what it was like. Obit and me always fighting over anything we could think of. I was always telling him off, but he never changed. Rin always trying to mediate between the two of us. We were put together just like they were. The best with the worst and someone in between.

That was how the team was made, and it's probably a good thing they could use that as an excuses to put the Kyuubi kid with the last Uchiha. I'm one of the only people who can teach him how to use his birthright and aside from that I need to make sure he doesn't stray down the wrong path. I also have to watch over Naruto and make sure that the seal is intact.

In some ways I have to be more like their caretaker than an actual sensei, but I'm not going to look at it like that. I'm a Jonin. I need to teach a team.

If Guy can teach a t don't think I should have much to worry about.

I look up as the two boys walk into the house. Naruto seems worn out, but there's a look in his eyes as he sits down. "Kakashi?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Am I…?"

Oh yes, there was that mess with Mizuki. I'm going to hear more about it tomorrow no doubt. Did he tell Naruto about the Kyuubi?

"Are you what?"

"Am I the fox?" he asks.

"No, Naruto. You're not the fox."

"Mizuki said that I was the fox and there was this decree that everyone was allowed to know, but me that I was the fox."

"No one of your generation knows. Only people old enough to witness what happened that day know. The Hokage made that law in order to try and prevent the people of your generation from treating you different."

"So what am I? I mean…"

"You're the container of the fox. In a sense you're a cage for it. Keeping it from destroying the village."

"But why me?"

I want to tell him it's because sensei believed in him. Because fathers always believe in their sons. Because Minato knew what he was doing. There was something about Naruto. And that night. There was more to it than just some random attack. No, something happened that caused Minato-sensei to do what he did. Still I can't explain all that right now. "I'm not sure. I just know the fourth Hokage had his reasons."

"You say that like you knew him well," Sasuke says.

"I would hope I knew him. He was my sensei after all."

"He was?" Naruto asks.

"At the time he was just the Yellow Flash, but yes, I did know him and train under him."

"What was he like?" Naruto asks.

"Smart, calm, dangerous," I say. In some ways those attributes aren't shared with his son. No I think Naruto is more like Kushina, but still. I have to add the last part "But loyal and kind. He never treated me any different for being a prodigy."

"I hope my sensei will be as awesome as that," Naruto says.

I hope I will be as well…

That's another reason I need to pass them. Sasuke will probably have an easy time getting any Jonin in this village to train him, but Naruto… most of them wouldn't want to train him even if they were paid.

Which honestly is a shame for them because Naruto is a wonder.

"You'll just have to wait and see," I say leaning back in my chair. No need to tell them just yet. They'll find out.

"Before we get our teams we need to get our ID photos. Think we can get some new gear as well, Sasuke?" Naruto asks.

"It's probably a good idea.

"So can we go, Kakashi?" Naruto asks.

"Of course we can, but not tonight. You two need to go to sleep, we can talk more about it tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm tired," Naruto yawns stretching. "Good night."

"Good night, you two," I say.

"See you tomorrow," Sasuke says.

The two boys head out of the room and I watch as they leave. I still can't believe that soon I'll be their sensei.

The fact that I'll even be called sensei. It's daunting. Not to mention it's from two boys who I took care of for a bit. It's a bit scary.

I wonder how it will change things. I guess I'm already family so that won't change. I just hope that my other student can get integrated into the team easily because with the three of us knowing each other it might be a bit hard.

"You seem lost in thought," I look over at Tenzo. He's in his gear, but I still know it's him."

"Thinking about how the council dumped a team on my lap."

"I'm surprised they didn't demand I do it."

"Don't give them ideas they'll decide both of us have to do it if you're not careful."

"Ahh shit," he says. "Still, nothing negative from Naruto learning the truth."

"No, probably because he has people who care about him, and he understands that he's not Kyuubi. Actually I think it's made him more determined than ever."

"Mizuki certainly had a big mouth. We were suspecting someone in the academy was doing things they weren't supposed to. I'm almost ashamed to say it took Naruto to sniff him out."

"Naruto is good at that. I almost feel sorry for Iruka. He had to see a completely different side to his students."

"He was very confused by the sudden change in one of his students."

"I can imagine," I say. "And now I have to train them."

"Putting those two together doesn't seem like a good idea."

"Politically it's a perfect idea. They can both be kept an eye on at the same time."

"True."

"I can't complain though. If I had to pass a team it would be those boys for sure. Maybe it's selfish, but still. Naruto reminds me of Obito, and he's so much like his parents I can't help but want to train him. Part of me was hoping I'd be able to train them."

"It's just being made to."

"I'm a stubborn brat," I laugh. "What can I say? I've always been a stubborn brat."

"Well good luck."

"I'm just grateful."

"Because Naruto can be trained by someone who will actually give him the time of day."

"Yes, and someone who will train him like Minato-sensei would have wanted his son to be trained," I say standing up. Minato-sensei, Kushina, Obito, Rin… this one is for all of you. This time I won't fail.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31** _

_**Sakura** _

I stretch looking at the calendar. Today is a very important day. Today is the day I finally get my team and sensei. I'm excited and nervous. I hope I get on the same team as Sasuke. He's so amazing. He graduated the top of our class I know he did.

I hope I know enough though. I mean really I just act like I know everything, but honestly I feel so behind. I mean I don't have ninja parents like a lot of the kids in my class.

I don't even remember why I wanted to become a ninja, but my parents often told me I shouldn't. They told me it wasn't a place for a girl like me and that I should just do a normal job.

That only made me want to be a ninja even more.

I wanted to be as great as Ino, but she was always ahead of me. Working in a flower shop and having a ninja father really helped her be ahead of me.

And she was a lot prettier than me.

We were rivals, but I didn't want our friendship to be ruined because of that. I didn't want to lose her because of Sasuke.

Of course  _everyone_  wanted Sasuke… except maybe Hinata. So I guess I just have a lot of competition.

And why would he like a girl like me anyway? I'm not as pretty as Ino or as talented as others. I don't have parents to show me how everything's done. I just have the things I've been able to pick up and everything it's said in books. I hope that's enough.

I walk down the streets of Konoha. My first day of being an official ninja. It doesn't feel very different honestly. It feels just like a normal day, but I know it's not. I wave to people I know as I make my way towards the academy.

I wonder what my sensei is going to be like. I wonder what an elite ninja is like. After all our academy teachers are only chunin, but our sensei is going to be a jonin.

I wonder if Sasuke will…

" _Sakura, and all of you, do you really think Sasuke will like you for chasing him around like a chicken. Get stronger and show him why he should notice you."_

Naruto…

I always thought he was an idiot, but that day those years ago acted differently. Like he was a different person.

Though I suppose I do follow Sasuke, but…

Only because he's what I wish I could be. Smart and talented. I want him to acknowledge me.

I've been trying harder to be better as well, but it's very hard. I hope I won't drag anyone down or make my sensei mad because I'm not good enough.

I walk into the classroom and look around. "Naruto, what are you doing here?"

He looks over at me and grins a bit. It's a sly grin. "Didn't you hear I passed?"

"You did?" I ask confused.

"Since when?" someone else asks.

"Since I kicked Mizuki's ass," Naruto replies.

"You kick the ass of a chunin?"

"Want me to kick your ass too?"

"Come on and try!"

"Naruto, you really shouldn't be fighting," Hinata speaks up before looking away.

"Yeah, you're probably right, Hinata, it's not really worth it anyway," Naruto says going back to what he was doing.

Naruto…

He would normally have jumped at the chance to pick a fight with someone, but he just didn't. And another thing, he's wearing far less Orange than he used to. It's still there, but it's nowhere near as vibrant.

I sit down and wait for sensei to come in.

It doesn't take long before Iruka-sensei walks into the classroom ad looks at all of us. "I'm almost sad to see you all graduated. I'm very proud of all of you and I hope you continue to do well in your advanced studies. Work hard and you will go far. It doesn't get easier from here but if you try hard and put effort into it you can push past those challenges you can achieve anything. So you have all been organized into three man squads who will be taught by a jonin sensei."

Three man squads? That means I could be with Sasuke. Though even if I am I would have to be with someone else as well. I wonder who that would be.

"Team seven," Iruka starts after a while. "Will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha-"

"Iruka-sensei, why does an idiot like Naruto get to be with someone as great as Sasuke, he'll only bring him down!" One of the girls complains.

"We put the best student with the worst in order to balance the teams. Since Sasuke has the best grades in the class he would naturally be placed with Naruto who has the worst."

Some of the students laugh, but looking at Naruto I swear I see him smirking.

"Anyway, Team Seven will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno," Iruka says.

I'm with Sasuke! I'm actually on a team with Sasuke. I can't believe it.

Though I'm also on a team with Naruto. I look over at him again and find he's looking at me. He doesn't say anything just watches me for a bit. Then goes back to the piece of paper he was drawing on.

I don't pay much attention to the other students, but I do know that Ino is with Choji and Shikamaru. Not a pair of teammates she would have wanted.

"Now that you all have your teams you can go do what you would like for lunch then meet back up here to get picked up by your sensei," Iruka tells us.

So we don't get to know who our sensei is until we come back. That's kind of lame. Oh well maybe I can have lunch with Sasuke since we're on the same team…

We all head out, and I go to find one of my teammates.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto says walking up to me.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"Want to have lunch with us?"

"Us?"

He inclines his head and I look where he was indicating. Sasuke watches us leaning against a tree.

"Sure," I say. I kind of wanted to have lunch alone with Sasuke, but I have a feeling that's not going to happen.

We sit down under the tree and I look between the two boys.

"Did you actually beat Mizuki?" I ask looking at Naruto.

"Yeah, I did. You think I made that up? He didn't know what hit him."

"Well it is a bit hard to believe given your grades."

"Not everything is what it seems on first impressions."

"A ninja must see through deception. They must see the hidden meaning within the hidden meaning," Sasuke says.

"What are you saying?" I ask looking between them.

"That I'm smarter and better at jutsu than I pretend to be."

"So you  _can_  do clones?"

"No, I can't do the regular clone jutsu for shit."

"Regular?"

"Watch," Naruto says standing up and putting his hands in an unfamiliar sign. Another Naruto appears next to him. "Shadow clone jutsu. They're solid clones."

"Solid?"

"Yes, it's actually a B-ranked technique, but with my chakra reserves it's the lowest level of clone I can do without killing them or concentrating really hard."

"That's impressive," I have to admit as the clone vanishes.

Naruto sits back down and starts eating again. "Everyone expects me to be a weak fool so why not let them think that? Let them underestimate me. It will only work against them in the end. Being on the same team as Sasuke just kind of worked out."

"You two know each other more than just from class." It wasn't really a question. The way they act really says they do.

"We have… things in common," Sasuke says.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Being alone," Naruto says looking into the sky. "Not having a family or people to watch over you. Never having anyone ask you how your day has been or ask you if you need help."

I watch him a bit. I'd always thought Naruto was annoying, but. "You're so…"

"Loud? When no one notices you of course you want to be noticed. Everyone does. Making fool of myself and pranking. People had to say my name. They had to acknowledge I was alive. It felt nice. Plus it was also fun to mess with people."

Maybe I misjudged Naruto. I guess I must have. I look between the two of them. I hope they don't find me annoying.

"I think we should probably head back in now. The sensei should be arriving soon," Naruto says looking up.

We walk back into the classroom and sit next to each other.

One by one the sensei come and take the students of. Soon the number of students goes down to just the three of us. Even Iruka-sensei leaves after a while.

"Okay that's it! There's only  _one_  person who would be  _this_  late!" Naruto exclaims standing up. He pulls out a piece of paper. "Sasuke, you in?"

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Setting a trap," Naruto replies.

"Are you sure you should do that?" I ask. "And our sensei is a jonin. There's no way he's fall for a trick."

"I don't know if he will or not, but it doesn't really matter, he's late so I'm going to set a trap for him," Naruto says.

"Do you know who our sensei is too?" I ask raising a brow.

"An educated guess," Naruto replies. "After all. Very few people are this late."

I watch as he and Sasuke set up a trap. I'm not sure if this is actually going to work, but part of me actually  _wants_  it to work.

After a while the door stars to open and the three of us watch in anticipation as someone comes into the room.

He clearly doesn't see the trap. Is he  _really_  a jonin?

"Naruto," he says.

Naruto laughs. "You fell for it!"

Sasuke's mouth twitches slightly.

"Alright you three, meet me on the roof," he says walking out of the room.

The three of us head onto the roof and sit down across from him.

"Naruto, really?"

"Couldn't help myself  _sensei_."

"Alright, well how about we introduce ourselves.

"What should we say?" I ask.

"Your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future, things like that," he says.

"Why don't you go first?" Naruto asks.

"Alright, I'm Kakashi Hatake, I have a lot of hobbies… I don't feel like telling you. My likes and dislikes… well I have those and a dream for the future… can't say I really thought of it."

"Well that didn't tell us anything," I say.

"How about you first, Naruto?"

He nods. "Okay, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like Ramen, and people who treat others with respect and don't judge people especially for things they have no control over and I like pranks. I dislike people who treat others bad just because they're different. People who are alone and hurting and people who have no one. My hobbies are pranking and training. And my dream for the future… well… I'm going to become Hokage, and help people who are treated like monsters or freaks because of things they can't control and are just hurt and lonely."

I look at Naruto for a long time. I never expected to hear that kind of thing coming from him.

"How about you?" sensei asks.

I blink. Me? I know my first reaction, but hearing what Naruto said I feel like I need to stop acting like I have been. "My name is Sakura Haruno I like my family and friends even Ino though we don't get along right now. What I dislike are bullies. My hobbies are reading and my dream for the future… well I guess my dream for the future is to become a strong ninja and prove that I can do it even if I'm not the child of ninja."

Sasuke and Naruto look at me for a while and I look between them. Naruto smiles after a bit and even Sasuke smiles a little bit.

"Very good, how about you, Sasuke?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I like training. I dislike people who kill people for bad reasons. My hobbies are training and my dream for the future is to rebuild my clan and to make sure that I am strong enough that  _no one_  will harm the ones I care about."

"Good, well you're all very different and that's good. We start our first mission as a team together."

"What kind of mission?" Naruto asks.

"A survival exercise."

"We did those in the academy," I say.

"Well this isn't like those. You see this one is different than those. Out of all of you only nine of you will actually become genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy."

"Then what was the point in the exam we just had?" Naruto asks.

"That was just to get rid of all the hopeless cases. So meet me at training ground three tomorrow. Oh and I wouldn't eat breakfast. You might puke," he says before leaving.

"See you tomorrow," Sasuke says as we stand up.

"See you," I say.

"Let's pass, also…" Naruto says. "Eat breakfast, it's not good to do something like that on an empty stomach."

"But sensei said..."

"Good, and that's why we  _should_  eat," Naruto grins before leaving.

Well I'm on a team with Sasuke and Naruto and somehow I think this team is going to be a lot different than I ever could have expected.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Sasuke**

Naruto and I head towards the training field from our home. It feels strange to be on the same team as him, but it's also nice. Sakura isn't my first choice of teammates honestly, but we'll deal I suppose.

"How much do you want to bet Kakashi-sensei won't be there even though he left hours before us," Naruto says with a grin.

"First I'm not betting that because I know you'd win, and second of all when did you start calling him sensei?"

"Well he is."

"I suppose that's true, but he's been like a big brother to us." Much better than… him.

Naruto, as unusual, correctly reads my expression. "No thinking about that. It's bad for you. That's at least what I was told."

"He said that about you," I smirk.

"Hey! I think great!"

"Oh yeah!"

He smirks. "Whoever gets to the training field first!"

"Sure," I grin. I do wonder how he makes me stop thinking about dark times so easily. Maybe it's just because of how he just brushes his own off.

We take off until we arrive at the training field where Sakura is waiting.

"I win,"

"Technically Sakura got here first."

"You've been around Guy too much! That doesn't count! You can't win a race you didn't even enter!"

"You can."

"You're a moron."

"Are you always this loud in the morning, Naruto?" Sakura yawns.

"No, he sleeps in if he can help it," I say.

"Hey! My bed is very comfortable thank you very much!"

"So is mine, but I can actually wake up on time."

"Oh be quiet,"Naruto says. "So how are you? Did you eat breakfast?"

"I'm tired for one thing. It's really early."

"Did you eat?" I ask curiously.

"A little bit," she says.

"Here,' Naruto says pulling out some snacks. "Kakashi-sensei might be a while especially given what time he arrived yesterday."

"That's true enough. He's perpetually late. It's a habit of his. So what are you thinking? We get some rest?"

"But what if he comes while we're sleeping?' Sakura asks.

"We take turns. That way one of us is awake while the others sleep so we can wake each other up. He honestly never said we couldn't. Since Naruto has the most energy he should stay up first. Then I'll go, then you, Sakura."

"Are you two used to being up early?" Sakura asks.

"We're used to not getting a lot of sleep. Given the fact we have serious nightmares."

"Someone in our house is waking up with nightmares at least one time during the night," Naruto says.

"I never knew it was that bad," she says.

"Well it can be. For us we've just been thrust into things we have no control over. A lot of times it's that simple. Just being in the wrong place or being thrust into something you can't control. It's not easy and we've been told that before in more than just words, but that's just the thing we've had to deal with."

"Oh I'm sorry. I mean…"

"Don't be sad, Sakura. We don't resent you because you've had a relatively normal life compared to us. Even if you are normal compared to us and don't wake up in the middle of the night terrified doesn't mean we think any less of you. If anything we envy you, but you're our teammate so for better or for worse we're a team and that's what's important," Naruto says.

"Yeah, what he said," I agree. I've never been as good with words as Naruto. He's strange like that. How can a total dumbass be so good at talking?

"Thank you," she says with a smile.

"Of course, now get some rest," Naruto says sitting down and leaning against a tree.

And so we take turns resting and waking each other up. We were actually all awake by the time Sensei arrived and now we're waiting to hear what this test is.

"Well you three look nice and rested," he says looking at us.  
"Well maybe if you'd learn to arrive on time we wouldn't have had time to be," Naruto says sticking out his tongue.

"Now isn't the time to be a brat, Naruto. This could decide if you become a ninja or not. It's very important."

"Yeah, yeah, just come on already," Naruto sighs.

"Alright then. I'll explain what you'll be doing," he says pulling out a pair of bells. "You three will be fighting over these bells. You will have until noon to get one. If you can get one then you pass if not then you fail. You can use any means necessary. If you're not prepared to kill me you won't get them."

"But sensei, there are only two bells that means one of us will fail. But if that's true then what was the point in all of this? I mean... "

"I'm not going to answer any questions. You know the rules of the test so come at me with all you have. I want to see your best."

I glance at Naruto. Something's not quite right about this whole thing. His glance tells me he noticed too. "When I say go-"

"I'm going to beat you!" Naruto says charging at sensei.

He grabs Naruto from behind. "Naruto, I didn't say go yet."

Naruto sighs as Kakashi let's go of him.

He sets the timer and looks at the three of us. "Go!"

I move quickly hiding in a tree. I can see sensei clearly through the trees. I bet he can sense me though. I bet he knows where all three of us are. That's the thing about all of this. For one thing Kakashi is far too powerful for us. Even a normal Jounin is tough and Kakashi… well he's a genius even without my family's jutsu. At least he's not using that, and I doubt he's going to go all out on us since we're all just genin. He might be a bit more serious with Naruto and me because he knows how hard we've been training for all this time. Though we have been working on some tricks he doesn't know about…

Even so… he knows our style and probably has information on our reports. He would know Sakura is good at genjutsu and that she is booksmart more than physically strong. He would know Naruto's grades are a bluff though, but how do you fight an opponent like that?

A ninja waits for his enemy to let down his guard. The only issue is that Kakashi doesn't let down his guard. He's just that good.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispers and I look over at him. He's also fighting sensei. When did he make clones or…

"You left clones while we were waiting, didn't you?"

"Well yeah, obviously. I mean I didn't know what he was going to have us do, but I wanted to be sure. I know he's not going to let down his guard while fighting."

"So this test…"

"Yeah, I mean he wants us to work as a team. There is no other way. Even then we might struggle. The whole two people thing is a scam. I mean have you ever heard of a two person team? I haven't."

"Are you telling Sakura?"  
"Of course, I just hope she'll listen to me. Still we need to try that new combo we've been working on."

"You sure you have it down?"

"Yeah, I got it, I got it, but we need Sakura to try and fight him. I mean if she does he'll lower his guard a little bit."

"Think he'll notice a transformed shadow clone?"

"Maybe, maybe not. It's worth a shot."

"Let's do what we can. You're going to have to get in the middle of it though."

"I know, I got this. Just get ready to catch."

"Sure, but think Sakura should do something? We have to prove our work as a three-man team."  
"Of course. Just follow my lead and wait for the signal."

"Got it, fox-boy."

Naruto grins leaning against a tree. He closes his eyes. "You know it feels weird getting hit over and over again, but not being hurt."

"I can imagine. How do you even handle all that information at once?"

He shrugs. "Dunno, most of the time I don't even realize it's happening until I concentrate. It's just something I can do."

"That makes sense I suppose."

He nods then concentrates some more. "Sakura's ready. She's nervous about the plan, but she says she'll follow what we have planned."

"She thinks one of us will fail."

"Most likely. I'd think it too if I didn't know better."

"He underestimates us."

"Don't say that too loud or he might start getting serious, Sasuke."

"Yeah, yeah, just go, we have a time limit after all."

"I'm going, I'm going," Naruto says. It's interesting to see a load of Naruto running around. It's also amusing that despite how bright he is he has an ability to just slip into places. Probably something he picked up from his childhood, but it's funny to see such a bold person just slip out of sight without even trying too hard.

I watch carefully as Kakashi takes out the clones. Of course he's not trying too hard. If we pull this off… just right…

I see the cue and I move starting to weave hand signs. I breathe in creating a fireball. Naruto jumps in creating wind that makes my fireball larger. Kakashi notices what we're doing and he avoids the low level combination.

"Not bad, but now you've revealed your location," he says

"Again, Sasuke!" Naruto says.

I nod.

"The same trick won't work twice," Kakashi says.

"It doesn't have to," I smirk as we blast our attacks. He dodges, but has to dodge a group of clones. Now if Sakura can…

Sakura moves for the bells, but Kakashi notices her. Naruto jumps out of a tree using the momentary distraction to get the bells. He jumps back then looks at us and tosses them to me and Sakura.

"Well that was certainly interesting," Kakashi says.

"We win, you lose, did you honestly think we'd fall for a lame trick like that?"

"Did you know Sakura wasn't going to be able to get the bells?"

"Of course not, but I just had a backup plan. I have those sometimes you know."

"Since when did you become a strategist?"

"He's a prankster, enough said."

"Fair point. Well all three of you did really well. You all pass."

"But wait, then what was the point in getting the bells. I mean you said one of us would fail."

"I lied. I told you that in order to see if any of you would be able to put aside your own personal goals for the good of the team. Sometimes you are faced with the impossible choice: the life of your teammate or the mission, or the life of one teammate over another. Those in the ninja world who break the rules and regulations are scum, but those who would abandon even one of their teammates is worse than scum. Do you see that stone over there?" he asks pointing to the rock.

"It's a memorial stone," Naruto says."

"For ninja who have lost their lives in battle, yes. The names of my closest friends are engraved on that stone."

And that, he doesn't say, is why he is always late, because one name is engraved deeper in his mind than ever on that stone. Ironically the person whose name is engraved in his mind shares the same clan name as mine, but for different reasons. Uchiha.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapter 33** _

_**Orochimaru** _

I sit at a table, writing some notes in my notebook making sure my notes are neat and organized like I like them.

I feel a wet nose touch my free hand and I look down at the wolf looking up at me. I look over at Sakumo who's sitting in a chair reading a book. He looks up at me. "What? Come here Shirotsuki."

The wolf licks me and then goes over to Sakumo curling up. "She had to sneak that one in?"

"You know it. She likes you after all."

"She's pretty, but snakes are better."

"Isn't that always the way?" He grins.

"Well of course. Dare you tell me they aren't?"

"Of course I dare, because they most certainly aren't."

"I see," I say then sit back as the door opens.

I look over at Naruto who jumps and sits on the table. "Guess what!?"

"You're going to stop wearing orange?" I ask with a smirk.  
"Nope! I'm a ninja now! Oh and well Sasuke is too, but still! I'm actually a ninja!"

"Well done," Sakumo says.

"Still it's not going to get easier from here on. It's only going to get harder. You two better work really hard," I say looking at him then at Sasuke who entered the room slightly after the hyper boy.

"You know we will! What are you writing?"

"It's nothing you need concern yourself with, Naruto."

"But Oreo!"

"Naruto," I say looking into his eyes. He doesn't need to know yet. It's better if he doesn't know quite yet. I don't want to have to involve him in this if I can help it though it might become needed, but… I'd rather keep the two out of it as much as possible.

"Okay," Naruto relents after a little bit. "I can't wait to go on real missions!"

"It's D-ranks for you for a while," Sakumo says.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asks.

"He means you two and Sakura are going to have to do missions that seem simple, but actually work on heightening your skills while in a safe environment where I am able to supervise and train you three," Kakashi says. "Though if you're anything like pretty much every team you'll hate it."

"You almost made D-ranks sound exciting," I grin a bit.

"Ahh the joy of being a genin," Sakumo muses.

"If I was going to quote what Jiraiya had to say about D-ranks it would be highly inappropriate and involve some very creative words I'm positive he made up for the purpose."

"So when do we get really cool missions?" Naruto asks.

"You may be given C-rank missions when you have some skills. They aren't anything too serious, but something to give you some idea of what ninja life will be," Kakashi says.

"And they're slightly more exciting," I say.

"Only slightly," Sasuke says.

"I suppose it depends on your definition, though you wouldn't be running into any ninja unless someone lied."

"Does that ever happen?" Naruto asks.

"Occasionally. Though it's usually easy to tell. Sometimes clients want to pay less money so they try to pay for a lower rank mission. Though if that's the case most times the team will just call in help and charge them for the higher rank of the mission. Sometimes things get complicated beyond what the client thought and sometimes ninja will be ninja and attack each other," Sakumo says.

"Will we learn some cool jutsu?" Naruto asks.

"You've already been learning cool jutsu by the look of our training exercise."

"I had to teach him some form of wind style; he wouldn't leave me alone if I didn't," I say flipping a page in my notebook.

"So your nature is wind then?" Kakashi asks Naruto. "Should have guessed.

"What's yours, sensei?" Naruto asks.

"Lightning."

"That means… that means my chakra nature can beat yours," Naruto says after some thought.

"Yes, that is very true," Kakashi says.

"Yay! I got it! I was almost going to say something else."

"I find that the elements actually make a lot of sense if you think about it. Most people believe that Lighting should beat Water and though it's true that water conducts electricity it does make sense. Water puts out fire, that's obvious. Fire is powered up by wind. Wind resists lightning causing it to have to move through it and lighting can't form if the wind is too cold. Lightning beats earth because earth can be split by lightning. Earth beast water since it can cover it or soak it up. So truly they make sense."

"That makes a lot of sense," Naruto agrees happily.

"Glad you agree, Kit."

"How about you two get some food and relax. You've had a long exercise today," Kakashi says.

They look at each other a bit as if knowing that's a cue for them to leave so that the three of us can talk in private.

"Alright, let's go, Naruto," Sasuke says knowing it's pointless to argue with us.

"Okay, but you better stay for a bit, Oreo!"

"Of course I will, Kit. Now, go relax. You do look a bit worn out."

"Well Kakashi's tough."

"Of course I am, I'm a Jounin."

"Well I'm going to be the future Hokage!"

"Hokage are wise, so be a wise future Hokage, and go relax like you're told." I smirk, licking him.

"Hey!" He exclaims.

"Think you're all big now because you've become a genin?" I smirk. When did I get so… Oh right. When I met this brat.

"I  _know_  I'm awesome!"

"I see."

"You don't believe me."

"Not at all, you're still a little kit."

"When won't I be a kit?"

"Never."

"Once a kit, always a kit," Sakumo adds.

"Yay! I like being a kit, come on, Sasuke!"

Sasuke shakes his head. "I don't know about you sometimes."

"I don't know about him either, Sasuke," I reply with a smirk as they leave.

Kakashi closes the door. "It's only going to get tougher from here. I was a bit worried for a second, but I worried over nothing."

"What happened?" Sakumo asks.

"I thought perhaps the boys were just using Sakura's limited skills to their advantage. It's something I did once with my team."

"Sasuke maybe, but Naruto couldn't think up a plan like that. It's not a part of who he is. He doesn't like using people."

"No, you're right. They past after all. Then again I did have pressure to pass them due to their special skills."

"What about your other student?"

"Sakura? She's book smart. Not really much physical skill right now. Though she's decent with genjutsu. At least detecting it. Despite her limited training as a child of a civilian family she has decent chakra control for her amount. It's rather impressive."

"It's uncommon for civilian born children to become ninja," Sakumo says.

"Though it's more uncommon for ninja born children to be civilians in some cases," I point out. "Especially with cases like Naruto and Sasuke or heirs to clans. Everyone would throw a fit."

"Everyone being the elders."  
"I wasn't going to say it, but yes. You know it."

"I was in ANBU. You learn a lot when you're one of them. A lot you really didn't want to learn."

"That's true enough. Being Sarutobi-sensei's student I was generally around in certain situations. Though what really gave me an edge was working with Danzo."

"I can imagine."

"He tried to get me to help him a few years ago. That's how I met one of his sheep."

"Help him do what?"

"He wanted me to make an arm infused with Hashirama's cells and the sharingan."

"Both of them?" Sakumo asks.

"Yes. I didn't do it. The potency of those two powers is incredible. Coming together they could be devastating. I would have been amused to see it blow up in his face, but at the same time I don't want to risk success. Sometimes you have to know when to stop. I've learned that by now."

"No doubt he's figured it out on his own."

"It's possible he has or he's had others do it. I'm not sure. He's not dead so if he has it didn't kill him. Though ti does make him more dangerous because we don't know for sure. All I know si that both Hashirama and the Uchiha have great power, bringing them together is scary."

"It is nice to see Naruto and his team and how they will grow without having to fight. I wish I was as lucky as them sometimes."

"Don't we all. The kids of this generation have never seen war like we have. Never experienced what it's truly like, and as you said even being a jonin doesn't give you the realization that we're no different than anyone else. Konoha talks about friendship and the Will of Fire and that is important to it's people, but when it comes down to it Konoha is a village just like all the others," I point out.

"And our heroes are other's monsters just as our monsters are their heroes," Sakumo adds.

"You know something…" I say looking at the two Haake for a while.

"What's that?" Sakumo asks stroking Shirotsuki's head.

"A long time ago Jiraiya would talk about his destiny to change the world. How he was going to find peace. At the time I thought he was an idiot. I didn't think there could ever be true this peace teeters on the edge. Just one slip, one wrong move and war will be declared."

"Yet you're second guessing your previous thoughts?"

"I'm here. I'm sitting here trying to protect Konoha. I don't even know when it happened or how things got so complicated. I don't really know why I helped Naruto that first day. I suppose I just felt a connection of someone who wasn't wanted like me. It was a moment of softness that in some respects I didn't know I still had, and yet... "

"Naruto is a lot like his parents for certain."

"Do you know where his name comes from?"

"It came from one of Jiraiya's books, didn't it?"

"His first book. The story of his adventures while he was away from us after training those Ame brats."

"Oro, are you trying to say…"

"I think… given the right aid, Naruto can save the world, and I have every intention to help him do it."


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapter 34** _

_**Sakura** _

It's been a few weeks since we became a team. Training with the boy is interesting. We've also been having a lot of missions though they are mostly simple things that aren't that fun.

"I can't believe we have to weed," Naruto says. "I mean all these plants look the same."

"No, they're different," I say.

"Huh? How can you tell?"

"Well, Ino does run a flower shop with her family?"

"So are you two still friends?"

"Well… we have our days," I say.

"It's pretty stupid you two stopped being friends just because you thought Sasuke looked cool. I mean I like Sasuke too, he's a loveable jerk, but that doesn't mean I want to lose any other friends I could have over him or nothing."

"Anything, Naruto," Sensei says looking up from the book he was reading in a tree.

"Right, anything," Naruto says.

"Guess love is just like that," I say.

"Then love is dumb."

"Careful what you say there," Sasuke scoffs.

"All I'm saying is that you two shouldn't fight over stuff like boys cause that means that you're stopping being friends over something silly."

"Maybe…" I say looking down at the plants. It isn't the easiest to tell but also reading up on the things we had to learn in class I know which ones are weeds and which ones are herbs. "I can show you if you want."

"Thanks Sakura," Naruto says.

I go over to him and look at the row he's working on. I can feel Sasuke watching from a few rows down. I point out the differences in the plants.

"Thanks Sakura! You know you're really awesome!"

"Thanks," I say smiling a bit. Still… the three of them know each other so well it feels awkward sometimes. Like I don't really fit in and I'm only here because there needs to be a team of three. Naruto and Sasuke don't act like I' a waste of space or anything and they haven't made fun of me, but still…

I can't help thinking they'd rather be on a team on their own. They say they've been through alot and I know nothing about any of that. I've had a pretty normal life in general. It's not that I want to have a bad life, but they act like there are these big secrets they hide.

Sensei has a lot of secrets I can tell that, but I suppose that's to be expected of a ninja as strong as he is, but Naruto and Sasuke….

I know Naruto has been hated for some reason and Sasuke lost his family, but is there more to their lives that no one knows about? Probably, but I wish they'd just come out and tell me.

Isn't trust part of what it means to be a team?

At least they don't bully me about how I look or anything. In a way I never expected them too. Even though Naruto has been one for pranks he never seemed to bother me much with them. Sasuke on the other hand just isn't one for bullying or anything.

I'm really happy he's on my team. I hope that's not wrong. I mean I was so excited that I could be on his team. He's so amazing and talented as a ninja. He's so handsome too. He was always top of the class and he still excels in our training as a team.

"Hey, Sakura."

I blink. "Huh? What is it, Naruto?"

"I was gonna ask you about some plants, but you totally spaced out all like in your own world so I was just making sure everything was alright."

"I'm fine," I say. "So what plants are you unsure about?"

"These ones," he says pointing to a cluster of plants near his feet.

I go over looking at my own rows. Apparently I'd been doing it without thinking. At least I wasn't completely spacing out. They must think I'm strange for doing that. I'm not even sure why I'm thinking about this.

Don't Naruto and Sasuke live together though? I mean that doesn't mean much, but it's kind of unfair that they live with each other and I'm just stuck not. Not that my parents would want me living somewhere else like that. They still treat me like some kid even though I'm a ninja.I guess I am just a genin, but still…

Am I just an outcast? I wish I could tell what they thought of me. I wonder if they find me annoying and a waste of space, but just don't want to say it.

"These ones are weeds," I say pointing to them.

"Thanks Sakura, you are really helpful," Naruto says with a grin.

"You're welcome," I say. Maybe Naruto doesn't think I'm a waste of space. It's hard to tell with him. Sometimes he acts goofy and stupid, but other times he acts really serious. I'm not sure which side of Naruto is the real Naruto. I wonder if sometimes he just puts on an act.

Sasuke and sensei rarely say much unless they need to. I want to talk to Sasuke more, but I'm so nervous I'm going to get all embarrassed. I mean he knows I like him, but… that doesn't really mean anything. It must be really annoying to him to have me constantly saying I love him.

They probably do think I'm annoying. Sure I'm good with picking weeds and knowing information, but that doesn't really help. If we were on a harder mission I'd be so lost. I was pretty much dead weight during our survival exercise. I couldn't really hold my own like the boys could.

I focused so much on being smart and I thought I was great because of it. I aced every test the teachers put in front of me. I rarely struggled with theory, and I was able to do basic things so easily that I thought I had it. Sure I didn't have special jutsu like Ino or her clan, but I still felt like I had my own skills to add to a team.

Now that I'm on a team I see how badly I really do on missions. Sure this is easy, but what happens when we're going to get into a fight? Then where will I be? I won't be able to do anything. Knowing the logistics of fighting doesn't help in the long run.

I wonder if I'll ever catch up to the boys…

After we finish we report into the Hokage and leave...

"Sakura, do you have some time?" sensei asks.

"Sure, Kakashi-sensei. What's wrong?"

"I just noticed you seemed really distracted lately and I was wondering if you had something you needed to talk about."

At first, I wanted to say it was nothing, but…

"I just feel…"

"Like you're not good enough and an outcast on the team?"

"I… how…?"

"I'd be surprised if you didn't feel like an outcast. Naruto and Sasuke have grown close since Sasuke's family was killed and I've known the boys for a while. They were your classmates, but you didn't interact much. Furthermore, you don't have a lot of background training and you see the boys with all their physical skills."

"I don't want to pull the team down because I don't know how to fight very well."

"That's what training is for. No one expects you to be good right away. Sure there are some people who are skilled from the beginning, but some aren't. That's just the way things are. Teams like yours are put together to balance out the teams, but it is a bit of a struggle since you have to have the best and the worst student together usually causing conflict and a sense of a lack of worth from any or all of the team members."

"All I had in the academy were good grades."

"Intellect isn't something you should degrade. People like Naruto force a situation. What I mean is that he doesn't think all the time when he acts. He rushes in and it tends to work out for him. He has some cunning, but elaborate plans are not his thing. For a general in war, however, an elaborate plan would be a vital thing. Many missions fail due to poor planning. It may not be something you think about right away, but not only do you have to be physically strong you have to be mentally strong as well."

"But then Sasuke has both that."

"In every generation, there is always someone who is a genius at almost everything. So good that no one really rivals him, but that's not always as good as it sounds. Besides even idiots have proven their skills. One of my best friends was an Uchiha, but unlike the rest of his clan, he was a complete and utter moron yet… he was one of the most amazing ninja I ever met…"

"Oh...did he…?"

"He died in battle during the third world war. I owe him my life," he says.

"I'm sorry," I say.

"It's alright," he says, but somehow I have a feeling it's not alright.

"Thank you, sensei," I say after a pause.

"You're welcome. You're an important part of the team, and you will find your calling even if you don't know it yet."

I not. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He looks at the sky for a bit as if thinking then looks at me. "See you tomorrow."

I head home. Maybe my life is normal compared to their,s but… I don't know if that's such a bad thing, and I'll do what I can for my team. I'll make sure I'm helpful to them.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**Naruto**

"... and it was totally cool, but also annoying because he was all lying to us and like come on man, we could have died, but Kakashi-sensei was awesome and Sasuke and I kicked ass and Sakura was pretty cool as well. Oh and of course like there was this weird kid with ice powers and like the guy had like this giant ass sword, and yeah, it was tough. Oh and I got poisoned a bit, but I got it out so yeah," I say laying on a rock watching as Oreo and Sakumo spar with swords.

They don't look at me as they practice, but I know they've been listening to me.

"Ice-style. Seems not everyone from the clans were wiped out," Oreo muses.  
"It's unlikely that there weren't some survivors."

"I'm aware," he says.

"Is Ice-style special?"

"It's a kekkei Genkai so yes. A change in chakra nature combining water and wind."

"And the other person was probably a former member of the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri."

"Oh wow. I mean they were totally tough."

"I can imagine you were. You are all lucky to be alive right now."

"Yeah, it was super tough!"

"I'm glad you're alright though, Kit," Oreo says.

"How did your team do?"

"Sasuke and I did this combo attack which was pretty awesome! Sakura wasn't that great, but she was trying at least. I think she feels imferior."

"There is always one of those," Oreo sighs.

"Sasuke and I were thinking we should get to know her more. I mean we know we shouldn't tell her about you, but…"

"I think that's a very good plan. It's always good to know your team and bond with them," Sakumo says pointing his sword at Oreo. "Dead."

Oreo puts his sword in the ground. "Still haven't lost your skill with that sword of yours."

"Of course not," Sakumo says flipping his sword and putting it away. "It's my specialty."

"I wonder how you'd do with my precious sword."

"That's a good question. If you'd ever let me try it."

"Maybe one day," he shrugs.

"You're sword is special?"

"Of course. This is Kusanagi a legendary sword. It's said to be able to cut through anything."

"Anything?"

"Indeed. It's a special sword I got. I tend not to use Taijutsu a lot, it's my least favourite form of fighting, but having this sword is quite entertaining."

"It's also useful to be able to use various different styles even if you don't use it very often and haven't masted the style. In some cases focusing on a certain trait is helpful, but in most cases having a variety of tricks can catch your opponent off guard."

"I like catching my opponents off guard."

"It's never bad to do. You're style is unpredictable for sure," Oreo says picking up his sword and swallowing it.

"You just swallowed it."

"I am aware of that," he smirks. "Does that surprise you."

"Yeah, doesn't that hurt?"

"No, I'm used to it at this point. It was uncomfortable at first, but I got used to doing it. In a sense it doesn't actually go inside me. It becomes a chakra in a sense being absorbed into my body as if it were sealed away. It is tough to explain, but it doesn't hurt."

"Oh wow! I wanna learn how to do that!"

"Maybe one day, little kit."

"Yay!" I cheer.

There is silence for a while as we all enjoy the nice air. I close my eyes and hear a bird call.

I look up with Sakumo and Oro.  
"Well looks like your prediction was right," Sakumo says looking at Oro."

"Naturally," Oreo scoffs.

"Prediction?" I ask looking between them."

"The chunin exams are starting soon."

"Chunin exams?"

"The exam to determine if you are ready to become a chunin."

"Why do we have to take an exam? I'm bad at those."

"The term exam may be slightly misleading. It is more about showing your skills as a ninja. The main thing is to show that you are capable of being a chuin."

"Oh, well alright then. I will do my best."

"That is if your sensei nominates the three of you for the exams. That bird was calling the sensei to the office to see who will be nominated. The rules state that as long as a team has completed a certain number of missions they are eligible, but that still does not mean they will be nominated for the exams."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense."

"Some sensei believe their team is not quite ready for whatever reason. It is up to them in the end."

"I hope sensei nominates us for the exams then!"

"Kit…"

"Yes, Oreo?"

"If you are nominated then you and Sasuke need to know that I'm going to do something during the exams, and you two may get hurt."

"What are you going to do?"

"Oreo smirks. "Now that's a secret, my dear Kit."

"You're no fun!"

"No, Kit, telling you would be no fun. I'd rather let it be a surprise."

"Well be careful," I say.

"I will be, Kit," he says licking my face.

I giggle as I sit up. "Guess I should see my team then."

"Yes, go see what Kakashi says about you entering the Chunin exms," Sakumo says.

"Okay!" I exclaim jumping up. "See you guys later!"

"See you later, little kit."

I pick up my supplies and head out of the house to the bridge we tend to meet at. Sasuke and Sakura are already there.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Naruto," They says.

"You realize we were supposed to be here earlier," Sakura says.

"Sorry, I got distracted," I say rubbing the back of my head.

"You're a dumbass," Sasuke scoffs.

"Well you're a jerk," I scoff back.

"I wonder what's taking sensei so long through," Sakura says looking around. "I mean this is late even for him."

"Well I can explain it this time," Kakashi says appearing on the top of the bridge.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asks.

"Well I have nominated the three of you for the chunin exams coming up in a little bit."

"Chunin exams?" Sakura asks.

"Yes, granted it is an individual choice. If you don't want to take it you don't have to," he says handing us forms. "If you choose to register then bring this registration form to the indicated room on the right date."

"The chunin exams," Sasuke says looking down at the form.

I look at my teammates. Sasuke looks excited, yet Sakura… She seems a bit nervous about this whole thing. I know she doesn't want us to know, but I can see it. I wonder what's wrong. I mean she's strong too.

I glance at Sasuke. He sees it too. Well we're going to have to bond with her and help her out it seems.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I just realized I didn't format it right and don't feel like going back to the chapters so now the POV and the chapters will be in the middle of the page. Also, this is the last chapter I have posted so the next one will be in two weeks.

**Chapter 36**

**Sakura**

I stare down at the registration form in my hands. The chunin exams? Am I really ready for that.? Can I really do it? I'm sure Naruto and Sasuke can, but me… they're so much better than me. This mission showed that off real clear. I'm not strong enough. I don't want to bring them down. I just want to be a good ninja, but…

"Sakura?"

"Huh? Naruto what is it?" I ask looking at my blond teammate. Sasuke is here as well.

"Are you alright? You were just staring at the form for a while. I just wanted to know if you were alright."

"Yeah…"

"No you're not," he says looking at me. "Come on. Come train with us. It's kinda unfair that we know each other better than you do. You wanna?"

"Well I suppose if you two don't mind."

"Of course we don't. We're a team. We're supposed to do things like this," Sasuke says.

"I just don't want to be a burden to you two."

"You're not. You're our friend."

"I'm glad you don't think I'm a pain. I mean I know I'm not born into a ninja family or anything like that."

"I wasn't born with any family," Naruto shrugs. "So it really doesn't matter. Who cares what your parents are or aren't? Does it really matter? They may not be a ninja, but you are and that's what really matters. If you think it gives you a disadvantage because you're not from a ninja clan then just get better. I mean it's what I had to do."

"You're right. I'm sorry… I didn't mean…"

"Don't worry about it. I don't care that I don't have any parents anymore. I got used to it, but now I'm going to make a new family, including you."

"Thank you, that means a lot."

"Of course, now let's go you guys," he says running off.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "He's an idiot."

"He's not that bad."

Sasuke laughs. "I know that. Though for a while you couldn't stand him."

"Well… I just didn't know the real Naruto."

"Few people ever take the time. Perhaps we should go before he has a fit."

I laugh a little bit. "Yes, let's go. Where did he even run off to?"

"A quiet training ground," Sasuke says leading the way to a training ground a bit outside the village.

Naruto looks over at us when we arrive. "I used to train here all the time, you know?"

"Why here?" I ask him looking around.

"It was quiet and not many people ame here. So I could train in peace without anyone getting mad at me or treating me like shit."

"That makes sense," I say.

Naruto sits on a rock. "Sakura, you're stronger than you think you are. Just cause you haven't found your calling yet doesn't mean you ain't strong. It just takes a while."

"He has a point. You have the best chakra control out of all your teammates. You do have an advantage with not having quite as much, but your control is exceptional and impressive."

"Kakashi-sensei," we say looking up at him.

"Yo."

I just…"

"Like I told you before. You're strong as well. We all have talents and not everyone is great right away. I nominated you because I believed in all of you."

"I didn't really do anything against Zabuza and Haku."

"Maybe not, but that was a test beyond what you should have been dealing with at that time. Your quick thinking was good though. Especially with the first attack. Your instincts are sharp and you know what you're doing. I'm proud of how well you three handled yourselves honestly. You all did well given the circumstances of the mission."

"We're just that awesome, Sakura!" Naruto cheers.

"You still have a lot to learn, but you're learning fast. You still have a bit of time before the chunin exams start. I can certainly help you. I should have trained you more before throwing you into a mission like that though I didn't think it would have been that tough. Either way it is important to be strong."

I'm gonna be the strongest there! I'm going to kick all their asses!"

"Bragging won't get you anywhere, Naruto. You have to have the skills to pull it off. Right now you're still in training and you have gotten strong, but you can't forget that you are still learning. Still you are doing rather well."

"I know, Sensei. I'm going to get so much stronger with my team."

"I know, so let's get stronger guys!"

"Alright," Sasuke says with a smile.

"Yeah," I agree with a smile.  
"I think you three should work on some sparing. It will be good for you three to get your speed and stamina up."

"Are you going to spar with one of us then?" I ask.

"Naruto can make a shadow clone," he suggests.

"Sure thing!" Naruto exclaims making one. We split up.

I look at Naruto's clone for a while then we start to practice. "I'm happy to have you guys."

"I'm glad I have you guys too."

"I keep thinking you know?"  
"That's bad for you," Sasuke scoffs.

"Shut up!" Naruto exclaims.

"Well spill it."

"I just kept thinking about how people are all upset because people die, but like… I mean I know it sucks that people die, but… I mean… I think that some people die for a good reason. It's still sad and all, but like that kid's father died because he didn't want to lose what he cared about. He didn't want to give up on his beliefs."

"So what you're saying is that there are different reasons people die and some people die for a good reason rather than just dying for no reason at all?"

"Yeah, I mean like he died because he wouldn't give up. Then he died for a good reason. He didn't fail cause he died he won because he fought for what he believed in and held on to it to no end."

"It's an interesting thought for certain. It's something a lot of people don't think about," Kakashi-sensei says.

"Is that a surprise?" Sasuke asks. "No one likes the idea of dying. People don't consider the reason people die all the time. It's just Naruto being weird."

"I like being weird," Naruto says. "It makes things more interesting. I just think about strange things, okay."

"Did I say something was wrong with it, idiot?" Sasuke scoffs.

"You got really upset at him," I say to Naruto.

"He has a family. Sure he lost someone important to him, but I never knew anyone important to me. Everyone wanted me to go away. They didn't want to know who I was. They just assumed who I was so I pulled pranks so they had to know my name. So they had to pay attention to me and know who I was. I laugh and be all happy because I've learned that crying didn't get me anywhere and that no one wanted to see me being upset so I pretended I was okay. So many people wear masks to hide how they feel."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I say. I wish I hadn't been so mean to him before. I feel like I'm a really bad teammate. All I did was make fun of him and get mad at him when really he was suffering more than I thought he was. I thought he was just an idiot who played pranks for fun, but…

"Don't be sorry. I didn't want anyone to know because I didn't think anyone would care. I'm going to show them that I don't care about how they feel about me. I'll be strong whether they like it or not. I know that people didn't want me to become a ninja, but I am now and I'm not going to stop here. I'm going to go all the way up until I become Hokage!"

Back when he would say that I didn't believe him. I didn't think he could actually do it. I thought he was just an annoying bragging brat. And yet… somehow I think he might be able to do it. I want to be there to help him.

"Why does everyone hate you anyway?" I ask.

"It's a secret," he grins. "But really we're not supposed to talk about it honestly, but everyone thought I was like the demon fox that the Fourth Hokage defeated years ago."

"I thought he killed it."

"Nope. Can you keep it a secret?" he asks.

"Of course,"

"Apparently I have it inside of me. It's like n me, but I'm not it. It's just in here," he says pointing at himself.

"So was that the chakra that was coming out when we fought Haku."

"My assumption is yes. It's the only thing that adds up," Kakashi says.

"Is something bad going to happen?" Naruto asks.

"I doubt it. It doesn't seem like we have anything to worry about. Don't worry about it, Naruto."

"We're here for you," I add.

"Thanks, Sakura, that means a lot."

I smile a bit. It does worry me a bit, but I know that Naruto isn't like that. I mean he seems so nice. He's a complete idiot, but a nice idiot. The kind of idiot you want to hit over the head, but also help and protect at the same time. I want to really get to know him and Sasuke a lot better. And Kakashi-sensei as well.

I  _really_  didn't do much in the fight with Haku and Zabuza. They had to protect me all the time. I don't want to be like that. I don't want to chase after them. I want to become stronger too. I want to help protect them in any way I can.

I look at my teammates. I'm going to take the chunin exams and I'm going to help them become strong and I'm going to become strong. Naruto is right. It doesn't matter who my parents are.. It matters who I am.

I am Sakura and I  _will_  become strong and protect my teammates!


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Sasuke

The day of the chunin exams has finally come. The three of us have trained quite a bit and gotten to know each other better. It’s a nice feeling. Maybe I really can be strong just with my friends instead of fighting alone. I don’t like being alone after all. I have to make sure I don’t do what Itachi did though. I don’t want to lose them.

Apparently Kakashi wasn’t telling the whole truth. It was our choice to join the exams, but without a team of three we couldn’t actually enter it. It was a bit annoying, but at least Sakura was willing to take the exams. We’ve seen various people from other villages arriving for the exams. It’s going to be interesting. 

We head into the room and look around. There are a lot of people from all sorts of villages. This will not be a small exam for certain.

“”There are a lot more people than I realized,” Sakura says softly.

“Sasuke!” I sigh a little bit as Ino runs up to me and hugs me. She’s so loud and annoying.

“Leave him alone, Ino-pig,” Sakura snaps.

“You guys are here too? How troublesome,” Shikamaru sighs as he and Choji walk up to us, eating chips of course.

“We’ve got a lot stronger,” Naruto says.

“There are just so many people this is really going to be a drag.”

“Then why are you even here?” Naruto asks.

“Why not? I’ll have to do it at some point.”

“Well looks like all the rookies are here together,” Kiba says coming over with Hinata and Shino.

“Don’t think I’m going to go easy on all of you just because we were classmates,” Naruto says.

“Bring it on,” Kiba retorts.

It’s annoying when Naruto gets like this. He’s learned to be a lot calmer, but something about Kiba just gets on his nerves.

“Bring it on, Dog-boy!”

“You may want to keep it down,” someone says. We turn to see a guy who must be around nineteen or twenty walk up to us. 

“Who are you?” Naruto asks looking at the person. I wonder if Naruto feels anything from him.

“My name is Kabuto. I’ve taken this exam quite a few times so I know how it works. You guys are just rookies aren’t you?”

“What about it?” Kiba asks.

“Well wouldn’t want to make too big of a scene. There are some really tough opponents here who wouldn’t mind showing you how strong they are. A lot of them have taken the exams over again.”

“Is it that hard?” Choji asks.

“Very hard.”

“How troublesome.”

“Having said that this year is even worse. There is quite the good batch of candidates this year. Check this out,” Kabuto says pulling out a bunch of cards. He flips one over and it appears blank. “These are my ninja info cards. I have all the information I’ve gathered on all the candidates this year so far. Plus I have a map showing where everyone is from.”

This guy knows a lot for just being a genin. Though maybe I shouldn’t be surprised. Still he’s someone to keep an eye on for certain.

He puts chakra into a card and a map of the world appears. “This year there are 87 ninja from Konoha, 30 from Suna, 21 from Ame, 6 from Kusa, 6 from Taki and 3 from Oto. Oto is a new village that sprang up recently. Little is known about it. Ame is also a very secretive village so I’d be careful if I were you. There are a lot of unusual and powerful enemies here.”

I look at the other rookies and Naruto is looking into the crowd. I’m not sure what he’s thinking. There is a strange expression on his face.

“So you have information on all the candidates?”

“Of course. Even you guys.”

“You have a lot of information for a simple gennin.”

He chuckles a bit. “Well I have been doing this for years so I’ve alrend what is important to know.”

“So what are the exams like?” Kiba asks.

“It depends. It changes year by year,” Kabuto says putting the cards away.

“Naruto? Are you alright?” Hinata asks concerned for the blond.

He blinks. “Yeah, I’m alright. Sorry was I spacing out.”

“Yes, very much.”

“Oh, sorry. Didn’t mean to do that,” he chuckles rubbing the back of his head.

“Don’t be like that during the exams,” Kiba scoffs.

“Shut up, Kiba!” Naruto snaps.

“Kiba, Naruto, stop fighting,” Hinata says.

“Very true. You don’t want to upset everyone here,” Kabuto says looking around.

We look around and some of the other candidates are staring at us. I wonder if they think we’re going to be easy to take down because we’re the rookies and the newbies. Because we haven’t been around very long. We haven’t been ninja as long as all of these guys, but that doesn’t change anything. We’re stronger than anyone thinks. They’ll see. We’ll show them all.

Well at least my team. I’m not sure about the other two teams of rookies really. We were in the same class, but I never really paid that much attention to them. I’m not sure how much stronger they’ve gotten. That certainly will be an interesting thing to see. How much stronger everyone has become. 

Who cares if we’re new? Yes we don’t know a lot about these exams or the other people, but they don’t know a lot about us. That will be our advantage as well. Especially if they think we’ll just be easy prey.

This exam is going to be a lot of fun for sure.

“Alright all of you!” Someone exclaims. As a bunch of ninja appear in the room. “I’m Ibiki Morino your proctor. It’s time to start the first test.”

I look at my teammates. “Let’s do this, you two.”

“Yeah,” Sakura says. I can tell she’s still a bit nervous, but nothing like what she was a while ago.

“We got this,” Naruto agrees with a grin. 

“Hand in your permission slips then we will give you a number. That will decide where you will sit for the written exam.”

“Written exam?” Naruto asks.

“You’re screwed,” Kiba scoffs.

“Shut up!”

“Just focus,” I tell Naruto and he nods. I know he can do decent on a written exam if he really focuses on it.

“We all hand in our slips. I’m not sure where they’re all sitting. I notice Naruto a few seats ahead of me. He managed to get next to Hinata. How interesting.

The other ninja take seats around the room. Two for each row. 

“I will now tell you the rules,” Ibiki says. “But I will only say these one and I won’t take any questions.

We all listen to the rules. How odd. The rules are different than I’m used to. One we are allowed to start the test I look at the questions. Odd questions. Kind of difficult. Then again…

_ “Naruto, Sasuke, listen. I have something important to tell you.” _

_ “What’s that, Oreo?” _

_ “Sometimes things aren’t what they seem. You have to examine everything carefully and figure out what is meant to be. If you only think about what is right in front of you then you miss what is deeper. Always think about what doesn’t make sense then see if you can make sense of it.” _

Look underneath. If something seems off try and figure it out… try and determine…

I scan the room. They’re not telling us not to cheat they’re encouraging us too.

_ “One skill of a good ninja is to gather information, but in doing so you must be sure not to be caught.” _

So this isn’t about the questions themselves, but our ability to gather the information without all these people knowing.

I activate my sharingan copying the person in front of me. I know Sakura can probably answer these questions without much difficulty, but I wonder what Naruto will do.

I feel something on my leg and I look down. Of course a shadow clone and a transformation. Naruto can see the answers I get and remember them from the clone. I wonder if he went to Sakura just in case. That’s the way we want to do it. This won’t be too hard. I wonder what the other tests are going to be like.

A bunch of other students get eliminated during the forty-five minutes. Some complain or get upset, but guess they weren’t being clever enough. They’re bad really. Less competition later.

Once the last fifteen minutes roll around it’s time for the last question. I wonder what this one will be like. After all the others make you think differently so I wonder what this will be.

“Alright. There are some special rules for this,” Fine, more rules. I hope the next exam won’t be as annoying as this. I do hope there will be actual fighting.

Do we or don’t we want to get this question? If we fail it we won’t be allowed to take the chunin exams. Is he allowed to do that really? I think he’s messing with our heads.

A few teams quit throught the time.

_ “Sometimes it’s okay to give up. Though to most that is a bad thing. I suppose I don’t really have room to talk. The rules say that the mission comes first, and indeed it is important to keep in mind. You shouldn’t just abandon a mission for no reason. If you’re going to give up on a mission at least you should have a reason to give up. You should only give up if it’s to protect someone you love. Protecting their lives is important; however, giving up just for a silly reason isn’t going to work most of the time. _

We can’t just give up now. We’ve come so far and…

Naruto starts to lift his hand up. What is he actually doing? I doubt he’s giving up. He doesn’t know how to give up after all.

He slams his fist hand against the desk. “Don’t underestimate me! I don’t quit and I don’t run! You act tough all you want! You’re to gonna scare me off! No way! I don’t care if I get stuck as a genin for the rest of my life! I’ll still become Hokage someday!”

Typical fool.

The room is silent.

I look around for a while. It seems like Naruto’s words have inspired everyone else to stay. How interesting. There are still a number of teams left. It looks like over forty teams. Kabuto said this year would be tough.

And that just makes it more fun!


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**Sakura**

The first test of the chunin exams is over. It wasn’t too tough for me of course, but most other students struggled. Apparently the point of the exam was actually to cheat on each other? I guess that makes sense, but it still doesn’t feel right to encourage us to cheat like that. The proctor said it simulated gathering information and I know that we did things like that. In fact, us girls had classes so we could better blend into society like flower arranging and how to dress for certain occasions so I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised.

The most surprising thing was Naruto, not that he was able to pass the exam, now I’m not going to be surprised about that, but the fact he was able to inspire everyone. Most people don’t really listen to Naruto, but his outburst really gave everyone strength. He made us a target I’m sure, but part of me is more impressed than anything.

Now we’re all waiting for the second exam to begin. This one won’t be as easy for me.

“This exam is a survival test,” the proctor, Anko tells us. “This is the fourty-fourth training ground.They call it the Forest of Death, and soon you’re going to find out why.”

“They call it the Forest of Death and soon you’ll find out why,” Naruto mocks clearly unafraid.

The proctor (who is pretty much like an adult Naruto, I swear) throws a kunai at Naruto cutting him across the cheek. She moves behind him licking the blood from the cut.

Naruto seems completely unfazed by this encounter at all.

Another ninja moves up behind Anko extending the kunai she had thrown with a very long tongue.

“You know, I would only recommend standing that close behind me if you want to be stabbed,” Anko says.

“My apologies, I was only returning your knife.”

“Thank you Kusa ninja,” Anko says taking it. There seems to be some tension, but I can’t quite place it. I look at Naruto and Sasuke and they seem to notice it took.

The proctor explains the rules and we are paired off and assigned a gate. Sasuke puts our Heaven Scroll in his ninja pack as we wait for the gates to open for the exam. 

“Five days out there with limited supplies and teams that are our enemies. We are the only people we can trust. A survival test in very harsh conditions,” Sasuke says looking into the forest where large animals are moving around. “And the other teams are only half our problem.”

“Right, there are animals out there that would kill us and poisonous plants that we won’t want to eat. Team Kurenai have an advantage because they are built for tracking so they should have it easy. Other teams not so much. Either way it will certainly be interesting.”

“Are you sure we can do it?” I ask looking between the boys.

“As long as we stick together and keep a level head we should be fine. If we work as a team like Kakashi taught us to do and if we keep it together it shouldn’t be too bad.”

“Don’t worry, Sakura, what could possibly go wrong.”

“Never say that,” Sasuke scoffs.

“Right, sorry,” Naruto laughs rubbing the back of his head.

We’re finally let into the exam and we rush into the forest. I follow the boys as we head through the dense trees. It’s easy to get lost in here if we’re not careful. 

After a brief break for Naruto to relieve himself and an ambush by an enemy ninja we travel through the forest again. Sasuke made up a password for us to remember and of course I remembered teh whole thing. I just hope we won’t have to use it.

Suddenly we’re all hit by a large blast of wind that seperates us. I take a deep breath and try to find Sasuke.

“What’s the password?” he asks pulling out a kunai.

I repeat it word for word and he nods putting it away. “Where's Naruto.”

“Not sure,” he says looking around. “He can’t have gotten far.”

“Hey guys!” Naruto exclaims running up to us.

“Hold on, what’s the password?” Sasuke demands pulling his kunai out again and watching carefully.

Naruto says the password perfectly and Sasuke throws the kunai at him and Naruto dodges. “Hey watch it Sakura, I think he’s an imposter!”

“Hardly,” Sasuke scoffs. “Naruto couldn’t remember that whole thing. He can barely remember a shopping list. And besides Naruto doesn’t dodge like that.”   
“That’s true,” I say glad Sasuke was here to help out.

“So you made a password knowing that your teammate wouldn’t be able to remember it?”

“I made it in case someone was listening in. That way I would know. So it was more of a trap for anyone trying to listen in.”

“Very clever,” the ninja says turning into the Kusa ninja from before. “But that won’t really help you against me?”

“Where's Naruto?” I demand getting ready.

“Oh I wouldn’t worry about him. After all, you’d just love to get your hands on our Earth Scroll,” she says taking it out and swallowing it. “Well, once this is over one of us will have both scrolls… and the other will be dead.”

My body freezes. The air around me turns so heavy that I can barely even move. I feel like even breathing is giving me away. I can feel my life and feel like it’s going to end. I just stare of not really seeing anything. What is this? Is it some sort of genjutsu? No, it’s not. It’s just pure intent to kill. It feels similar to Zabuza when we first met him, but this is so much stronger. So much more deadly. Whoever this ninja is, they’re not normal.

I feel something slam into me and I blink as I look up at Sasuke.  “Ate you alright?”

“I think so, but... “

“I’ll handle this,” he says standing up.

“You’re hurt.”

“I’ll be fine. I just had to snap myself out of the fear was all. It was pointless really. I have no time to be scared.”

“Big words for such a little genin.”

“Sasuke, are you sure we can even beat this person?”

“It doesn’t matter. We don’t know where Naruto is so running won’t change anything. We may as well stand and fight until he gets back.”

“But what if he’s-”

“He’s alive. Naruto may be a fool, but he’s not easy to take down. He just gets right back up again. Believe me. He’s coming right here and if he hears us wavering then he’ll do one of his inspirational speeches again and I can only stand so many of those in a week.”

“Damn right I would!” Naruto exclaims from a tree. ‘Oh and… what was the password again, Sasuke?”

“It’s irrelevant,” Sasuke scoffs. “You weren’t  _ supposed _ to remember, now get down here and fight.”

“Well, well, Naruto, so you managed to avoid my little friend.”

“Yes, it wasn’t that hard, now I don’t appreciate you messing with my friends so you better slither back into your hole!”

“You two certainly have the passion for this fight, however…” she looks at me and I feel my body freeze again. A giant snake moves towards me and I want to move, but I’m not sure if I can.

Before it’s able to hit me Naruto gets in the way holding it back. It’s rather impressive. “Naruto…”

“Get a grip, Sakura! We need you! You can’t keep getting all scared and all! I mean I know it’s not something we’re used to, but come on. You’ve trained to be better than this! You’re stronger than this! Don’t let this beat you!” he exclaims. I look at him and his eyes are… red? 

“Not bad, stopping my snake like that. Quite impressive,” she says wrapping her tongue around Naruto. He kicks at her, but she keeps him out of reach as he struggles.

I throw a kunai at the ninja, but she easily hits it away without really trying. I still haven’t gotten much stronger it would seem.

The ninja does something to Naruto and throws him to the side. I jump after him catching him before he fell. He’s completely unconscious. I glance at Sasuke.

He’s standing ready to fight. Sharingan acticated. “Sakura, is Naruto alright?”

“I think so,” I say. “He’s just out.”

“Fine then,” Sasuke says. “Keep him safe, I’ll handle this.”

“Be careful!”

He doesn’t reply attacking the ninja. He puts up quite a fight though I think it’s pretty badly matched. Who is this ninja?

“You really have inherited quite the strong visual prowess from your family,” the ninja says. Was she a he all this time? Okay, that’s just weird! I mean it doesn’t look like it was a simple transformation. Who know the chunin exams would be filled with such weird ninja?

“Sasuke! Be careful!” I exclaim as the ninja moves towards him extending his neck out. This ninja is totally weird! He bites Sasuke on the neck and Sasuke falls to the ground. He picks the Heaven scroll out of his pouch and sets it on fire.

“Don’t worry, I won’t kill you. That was just a little parting gift for entertaining me so much. I’ll leave for now.”

“What did you do to Sasuke and Naruto?” I demand. 

“Oh nothing much,” he says starting to walk away. “Instead of worrying about me I think you should be concerned about taking care of them.”

Sasuke screams in pain as he writhes on the ground gripping the side of his neck. I look down at Naruto, he’s still out.

I guess it’s up to me…

I close my eyes. I can, no I have to do this. I have to protect my team no matter what. They’ve always been protecting me and I need to protect them this time. I need to keep them safe. I need to. Even if we don’t make it through this exam. Even if we fail I won’t say that I let them die!

I move the two of them to a more secluded area where there is a tree hollow I can lay them in. Naruto seems alright, but Sasuke feels really warm like he’s going to start to have a fever. I use our bottles of wate to wet a towel and put it over his forehead. I just hope they wake up before something really bad happens or I don’t know what I’ll do. I wasn’t really ready in this fight. I wasn’t helpful at all to them and now they’re both hurt.

You’ve always been protecting me you two, and this time it’s my turn to protect you and I won’t fail.


End file.
